


拾占卜所

by giulietta_A



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABO, F/F, F/M, GL, 占卜, 女A女O, 女A男A, 悬疑, 百合, 神秘学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 59,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giulietta_A/pseuds/giulietta_A
Summary: 占卜师女A与唯物主义女O的故事剧情流很女权，会含沙射影现实非主流ABO设定，女A无阴茎，FF/MM的AO不可生殖偶然有FM性内容，系推进主线必要
Relationships: 石希慧/方晴
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

“所以我丈夫真的有外遇了吗？”少妇抓紧了衣角。

“是。”年轻女人说。

“确定吗？到什么地步了？”

“确定。看起来已经很亲密了。半年多以前开始的。他们认识的时间会更久远。”

“是我认识的人吗？”

“不确定。看起来是您丈夫的熟人，您未必十分熟悉。”

“是我丈夫的秘书吗？还是他那个高中同学？”

“太太，我无法告诉你究竟是谁，即便我知道，也不可能告诉您。这毕竟是您自己的生活，您需要自己去探索。”

年轻女人收起了桌上的塔罗牌。面前的妇人还想问些什么，又闭上了嘴。一个小个子的女孩将她送了出去，她是年轻女人的助理。妇人又和助理哭诉了些什么，助理轻声安慰她。

年轻女人靠在椅子上，漫不经心地洗着一摞牌。这副牌原本有着金色的包边，现在已经蹭得斑斑驳驳。

“你说我坚持不告诉客人真相是不是正确的事？”助理回来的时候年轻女人问她。

“这取决于您。”

“但告诉一个omega她的alpha丈夫选择了alpha情人，总觉得过于残忍了。”年轻女人放下手中的牌，“结番之后alpha就是omega的唯一，即便能够摆脱这段婚姻也无法再结番，索性不知道好些。”

“那位夫人也未必不知道。”助理说。

年轻女人抬眼看着助理。助理叹了口气：“她和我说她的丈夫一直有些与众不同，对她很冷淡，她已经习惯了，但现在丈夫变得暴躁。她才觉得事情有些不妙。”

“冷淡？哪个alpha能在信息素面前冷淡？”年轻女人不以为然。

“总有些人，是会超越常识存在的，您比谁都了解。”助理收拾好给客人的桌椅，接着点燃了一小撮鼠尾草，“您今天还出去吗？”

“嗯，约了客人做净化仪式。”年轻女人脱下长袍换上套装，“今天的仪式可能会弄到很晚，你没事就早点回去吧。”

“好的。”

这是栋老式的德式洋房，全木质的地板和楼梯走起来咯吱作响。年轻女人推开房间的门，穿过玄关，套上鞋，拧开三道锁，推开沉重的木门走了出去。门上的绳子拉起铃铛又放下，发出清脆的声响。

这道门里是拾占卜所，那个年轻女人是第二代主人，石希慧。石希慧的母亲也是占卜师，原本只是替主妇算算家庭婚姻，因缘际会帮助政客躲过政敌的暗算，还屡次帮政客选择正确的站队，才变得有名气起来。然而等到石希慧成年的时候，老政客早已倒了台，背后的保守派势力也土崩瓦解。石希慧只能借着母亲的一点名气靠占卜过活。

和她母亲不同，石希慧不懂得曲意逢迎，又讨厌官场的那些事，她更喜欢和三教九流的人打交道，她深知这些人往往是没有退路才来找她，她喜欢那种像救世主的感觉。然而即便有她，灾祸真的要来也挡不住，作为占卜师，她比谁都明白天命难违。

石希慧叫了辆出租，向文和桥驶去。做净化仪式的客人刚买了一栋老宅，想让她帮忙看看，老宅总有些地缚灵，但通常不会扰人，净化仪式也只是走个过场，各自心里安慰。

到了地方，客人来迎石希慧。老宅子保存得不错，原主人又修缮过。

“江先生吗，您好，我是石希慧。”

“石大师您好您好。”江先生四五十岁，身材矍铄。

“说什么大师，只是普通的神秘学工作者。”  
说着二人走进门内。这是老式的三进三出的房子，东厢房因为历史原因被拆毁，土地划给了邻居家。石希慧走到正厅，将祭坛摆开，做些准备工作。

“我说您真是奇怪的人，买了这么一间中式到宅子，却要我这个西洋占卜师来做法事。”

江先生笑了：“其实我也找道士做了法事，您再做一遍双保险。万一这有些不干净的东西时西洋来的呢。”

“哎哟您这说的，东西融合都好几百年了，还提这个。”

“说是东西融合，你们占星和奇门遁甲也没融合呀。”

石希慧大笑起来：“您倒是知道得很多。”

准备停当，鼠尾草点起，水晶剑划六芒星开坛。石希慧口念悼词，冥想打坐。片刻后起身点燃魔法蜡烛，又念了一段，火苗平直，青烟直上屋顶。

石希慧说：“好了，没什么问题，挺好的。”江先生很是满意，付了尾款，石希慧收拾好东西就告辞了。

此时约是晚上7点，石希慧吃了晚饭，坐在餐厅的桌前划手机。今天的仪式只用了一个小时，并没有拖到很晚，是她自己需要一些晚间的活动。她是个极其自律的人，就连发情期也如同本人一般准时准点到来，有了准备，自然有了应对。

手机噔噔响起提示，有人响应了她的邀请。石希慧看了看照片，男性alpha，高大英俊，狮子座，会计事务所中层。还真是典型的alpha呢，石希慧想。她点击了“回应”按钮，双方开始聊天。

“女A？”

“是。”

“确定吗？”

“确定。”

“我遇到好几个女B装A了。”

“beta用这个app？”

“对啊，他们可能觉得这个上面好找A吧。”

“神经，beta和abo都行的，干嘛盯着A。”

“流行啰。”

“你不会是男B吧。”

“你看我像吗？”

“那我要验验货才知道了。”

他们约了酒店，男人先去开房，石希慧收到对方发来的房间号码，敲门进去。眼前的男人果然是A，高大，一周在健身房呆五天点身材，但模样就比照片上差了不少。他故意穿着低腰三角裤，露出人鱼线。

时间就是这么刚好，石希慧感到自己的盆腔里一股燥热的暖流向四肢末端蔓延。

“开始吧。”

“你还真能赶巧啊。”

“你在发情期吗？”

“我发情期找omega的，平时是AA恋。”

“啊，你们这些双性恋。”石希慧几乎是扒掉自己身上的衣服，和男人拥吻着滚到床上。

男人那根硬挺挺地顶在石希慧的肚子上，双手抓着胸部揉搓。

“行了。”石希慧说

男人摸了摸：“还不够湿。”

“这么绅士吗。”

“对待女A才这样。”说着男人开始抚弄石希慧双腿之间，一阵过电的感觉直窜她的脊梁，她发出轻微顶呻吟。

男人心领神会，将那根插了进去，石希慧先是一惊，接着腹中有种奇特的满足。男人试着动了动，正好顶在她的G点。石希慧啊了一声，男人像被打开了开关在G点周围猛烈地蹭弄。

上次做是45天以前吧？石希慧一边痛痒难分，腹中阵阵跳动，一边脑子神游出去。45天一次，会不会太禁欲了，每次刚开始做有有些痛感。也可能是不够湿吧。

她想起自己的初夜，17岁，和一个男性omega，那个可爱白皙的男孩散发着蜜糖一般的信息素，石希慧躺在她的身下，感觉自己像一条河。

可是他们做到兴头上，男孩的菊花也开始山洪暴发，他每挺进一下，就有一些汁液甩到石希慧的屁股上，让石希慧没来由地烦躁，满心只希望他快点射。然而那个男孩偏偏还金枪不倒，石希慧怒火中烧，爆了他的菊。她至今记得那男孩高潮时夸张的叫声，以及自己手上混合着屎味的爱液。从此以后她对omega只剩下厌恶，omega香甜得信息素只会让她头昏，想吐，窒息。

里面的感觉越来越好了，不再疼痛。石希慧开始享受，初夜男从脑子里消失，她闭上眼，听到男人从鼻腔发出哼哼声，眼前很远的地方有团微微的光。

突然房间门砰得一声开了，一个女人的声音撕心裂肺地喊到

“周翔！你在干什么！”


	2. Chapter 2

石希慧和那个叫周翔的男人僵住一秒，他们很快反应过来用床单遮住身体。周翔的那根拔出来的位置太偏，让石希慧一阵擦痛。她这才注意到发出喊声女人满脸是泪僵直地站在那里。

周翔捂着裆下床关门，女人扯着他一直在问为什么。

抓奸啊。石希慧想，会来揍我吗？

周翔甩开女人的手，指着她打鼻子：“我跟你讲过了吧，我们就是炮友而已，我不喜欢omega。”

“不喜欢你还和我做！”

“做之前就说过了啊，发情期没办法，你也同意的啊。”

“你答应我只有我一个炮友的！”

“是啊，只有你一个omega炮友，但我也说了我是AA恋，我始终只对女性alpha有兴趣。”

“那我是什么！”女人说完已经知道了答案，除了是泄欲工具也不可能是其他了，她捂着脸哭了起来。

石希慧听到这里已经感到厌烦，做到一半正在最欲求不满的时候，又是这种老土的捉奸戏码。为什么约个炮都能搞出这么多事，今天出门前是不是该给自己算一下？

往后还是算一下再说吧。石希慧想。或许是对她缺乏同理心的惩罚，女人已经甩开周翔的阻拦，向石希慧扑来，而她却没有发现。

女人一把扯住她的头发，给了她一个耳光，石希慧大叫一声，也给了女人一巴掌，顺手卡住了她的脖子。女人跳起来骑在石希慧身上，也掐住她的脖子。叫周翔的男人赶来拉架，却被女人一脚踹在裆上，疼得缩在墙边。

石希慧咬牙切齿地盯着女人，她从未受过这样的羞辱，但她最想掐住得不是面前这个女人的脖子，而是那个被踹了裆的男人，都是那个男人的错让自己遭遇这些，AA恋就不该招惹omega，该死的双性恋。

女人也盯着石希慧，反复念叨你为什么抢我男人。石希慧的脖子被卡得越来越紧，冷汗从脊梁涌起，她的指甲陷进女人的皮肉。

忽然间，有股好闻的气味扑面而来。

香甜的，带着一些清脆的绿意，不知道像花香还是果香。

周翔也闻到了这股味道。

“操！她发情了！”说完慌忙穿上内裤抱着衣服夺门而出。

“谁发情了？”她感到脖子上的手松了一些，开口问道。

女人突然收回了手，缩着身体跪坐在床的另一边。

香味开始变得浓烈

“这是你的....”石希慧捂住了口鼻。

女人把头埋进膝盖开始颤抖，不知道是害怕还是发情反应还是在哭。

石希慧愣住了。她不知道现在应该先考虑自己的欲求不满，还是自己为什么没吐，还是周翔为什么要逃跑。她怔怔地看着眼前的女人颤抖，这女人的信息素像粉色的棉花糖缠住石希慧。糖在高温下化作细细的线，细细的线捆住石希慧，石希慧明知可以挣脱，却在原处不动。她地心脏开始狂跳，跳到令胸口抽痛。双腿之间一股暖流顺着腔道泄了出来，她怀疑真的有什么流到了床上。

石希慧强打精神，就好像面对她最厌烦的客人也要摆出的理性优雅。

“你知道我是alpha吧。”

女人点点头

“你带抑制剂了吗？”

女人摇摇头

“为什么会突然发情？”

女人摇摇头，她的头还是埋在膝盖里，从膝盖里挤出一句：“我不知道”

但是石希慧明白了，她在发情期，眼前这个omega受到了她的影响。

她长长地叹了一口气，告诉自己理智，冷静，不要像个禽兽，做点人事。

“你听好，我是不会离开这个房间的，我现在出去明天就得上社会新闻版。你现在有三个选择。一，你出去，然后被alpha围攻。二，叫你的朋友家人给你送抑制剂，但你要向他们解释现在这个场面。三，和我这个刚刚抢了你男人的情敌做，解决我们两个的问题。你选吧。”

女人不说话，抖得像筛子。

“你总得要选择的，即便不选择，接下去事情的发展也会逼着你选。趁还能选的时候选择吧。”这话石希慧说得嘴都快磨烂了，那些犹豫不决的客人总以为拖着不选择事情就会有转机。然而石希慧一向只是义务性地告知，并不真心想管客人的死活。她第一次这么期待对面的人立刻现在马上做出选择。

但女人仍旧不说话。

石希慧觉得自己只是空有一张人皮，皮肤下面藏着一万只猫，每只猫都在用爪子挠她，再用尾巴挠她，最后把火球丢向她的双腿之间。

“快点决定。”石希慧说。

alpha的欲望有多么难以忍耐？石希慧经常这么问客人，那些出轨的、强奸的、不小心弄大别人肚子的人渣都答不上来。但现在石希慧知道这个问题的答案了。

“算我求你了。”石希慧说。她盘算着再过一分钟如果女人还不回答，她就去浴室自己解决一下。一个自己解决的alpha和一个抓奸发情的omega，谁也不比谁更丢脸。

“我...”女人终于说话了

“怎样？”

“对不起。”女人抬起头说。

她靠近石希慧，把已经坐起来的石希慧重新压倒在床上，冲她都脖子呼出湿热的气。石希慧一个激灵，翻身把女人压在身下。

“脱了。”

方晴脱了上衣。石希慧搂着她的腰亲吻她的脸颊，脖子，手一路向上，抓住她的胸。方晴轻微地抽了一口气，石希慧感到她的乳尖正硬硬地顶在自己的掌心里。

“还有。”

女人脱掉全部的衣服。

石希慧看着她，一团不知道是愤怒还是欲望冲到胸口。她按住她，舔她咬她，手伸进她的大腿根，女人连忙夹住。夹也没有用，石希慧用手掌侧面磨蹭，湿滑的东西立刻沾了一手。

不行，咬她还不够，想吃了她。

石希慧用力分开女人的腿，女人抵抗了一下就松了劲。石希慧觉得此刻应该有一根雄伟的东西送进去，但她是女人，她没有，她看着那一片粘湿反射着窗外的光，有点傻了。

女人转过脸看看石希慧，牵着她的手贴在那片粘湿之上。石希慧摸到一个熟悉的凸起，她碰了碰，女人倒吸凉气，她按了按，女人哼了一声。石希慧整个手掌贴上去摩擦，女人抖了几下抱住她的脖子，低声说：“进去。”

石希慧愣了一下，把手指放了进去，女人整个人反弓起来，里面一面吮吸一面又把石希慧掉手往外顶。石希慧生出恶作剧的念头，狠狠往里面顶了一下，女人叫出了声。

“喜欢这里？”

女人捂着脸不说话。石希慧摸到黄豆大小的凸起在一片硬币大小的圆台面上，她又按又蹭，慢慢找到了节奏，这件事逐渐变得顺手起来，女人贴在她耳边小心翼翼地发出声响。她气味越发香甜，原先清甜的花香味早已变得霸道浓烈，甜腻灼人。

等石希慧终于进入贤者时间，已经是凌晨一点多。后面的事情她都印象模糊，好像女人也进入了她，她又按倒了女人，女人又对她做了什么。此刻女人已经累睡着了。石希慧觉得整件事都信息量过大。她抽了根烟决定将今天发生的一切当作是个狂野的梦。

月光出奇得亮，透过纱质的窗帘正打在床头。石希慧去拿落在床头的胸罩，正好看到女人的脸。她们纠缠了一整晚，到这一刻石希慧才看清，这个人有着一张精致的脸庞，四肢修长，在omega里算高挑的。为什么之前没注意到？大约是她满是鼻涕眼泪质问你为什么抢我男人的样子太过狰狞了。

石希慧穿好衣服离开了房间，下楼的时候在电梯间的镜面上观察自己的脸。

“啧，她比我漂亮啊。”


	3. Chapter 3

“我说了，续命这个东西很麻烦，我不接啊。”石希慧一边修指甲一边打电话。

“怎么就非得是我啊？我那么有名气吗？”

“得了吧，我妈当年也没做过这种事。阳寿这东西是有定数的，你问天再借 500 年吧，我这真没有。”说完挂了电话。

“又是那边？”助理问。

“是啊，说是找了一堆同行都不做，就想起三十八线神秘学学者我了。”

“是做不了吗？”

“他都做过三回了，插着管子还要死撑，谁敢接啊，万一人没了这个锅谁背。”

“为什么非得要他活着？”

“谁知道，吉祥物吧。”石希慧倒在沙发上玩起了手机。

“您这次的发情期处理好了吗？”助理开始收拾石希慧的衣服。

“嗯。怎么突然关心这个。”

“您前天回来的衣服上有信息素的味道。我想如果我都能闻到的话，应该非常浓烈了。”

“嗯，是啊，很激烈，从 8 点一直忙到凌晨都没停，你知道吗那个人的那根东西超级 .... ”

“好了我不问了您不用说了。”助理抱起脏衣服去了洗衣房。

对付这个比亲妈还唠叨的家伙只能用这招啊，石希慧想。

助理原本是石希慧母亲收养的弃婴，小石希慧 6 岁，一直跟在石母身边打杂，母亲过世后拿石希慧当作石母一般对待，并且照顾她的饮食起居。助理一直没有名字，石母叫她“她”或者“哎”，连她自己都自称“拾占卜所的助理”，简称助理。

助理一直没有测过性别，石希慧坚定地认为她是 beta ，助理对此并不在意，在她看来性别什么的一点用也没有。

那个人的信息素这么夸张吗？石希慧犯起了嘀咕。这就是狮子座 alpha 男衣服都来不及穿就跑路的原因？但他们做过吧，到底在害怕什么东西？

石希慧想问一问塔罗，牌拿在手上又觉得这个念头实在可笑。

此时预约的客人到了，是个年轻男子，稚气未脱，但唇上已经长出了面须。

“我预约了的，我姓方。”

“你好，请坐。”

石希慧换上商用表情招呼对方坐下。助理随即端来茶水。

“你想问什么呢？”

男孩迟疑了一下，拿出一张照片递给石希慧，说道：“我父亲 15 年前失踪了，我想问问他是不是还在世。”

“过了这么久才占卜吗？当时没有找人算一下？”

“找了，那个大师父说， 14 年后父亲会回来，叫我们不必担心，说他渡劫去了。我们全家真的生生等了 14 年，去年父亲并没有回来，今年都过了一大半了，还是没回来，所以我才想 ... 可能他 ... ”

石希慧火冒三丈，又是什么骗子坑人。

“我先试一下吧，如果能找到就 ok ，如果找不到你还得再来一次，带上你父亲的贴身物件。”

“贴身物件吗？哪种的？”

“什么都行，随身携带的，或者头发指甲之类的。”

男孩点点头。

石希慧要了男孩父亲的生日，查看了 15 年前的流年，并没有意外、横死的征兆。又抽了塔罗牌，牌意含糊不清。她开启祭坛将男孩父亲的照片放在中央，烛火抖得厉害。她又试了几次，脑子里没有一点头绪。

“好奇怪，我完全感知不到这个人的存在，但也不是死了，就像没存在过一样。”

“怎么会呢，我父亲肯定存在的呀。”男孩有些急。

“我不是那个意思，我是说 ... 哎呀算了，总之就是某些地方出了差错。你按我之前说的，回去找你父亲贴身的物件来，还有，再确认一下你父亲的生日。”

男孩点点走，助理送他出去。走到门口他又折回来对石希慧说：“石老师，请您一定尽全力帮我，要多少钱我都给。”

石希慧说：“我刚就想问了，你今年多大？”

男孩顿了一下，说：“十八。”

“你哪来的钱？”

“我可以打工。”男孩急切地说，“我有好几份兼职。”

“钱可以慢慢给，今天先付个定金吧。”石希慧说。

送走了男孩，助理回来收拾祭坛。

“我觉得他没有 18 岁。”

“当然没有。”石希慧点上一根烟。

“您打算做亏本买卖吗？”

“那倒不至于，看吧，这个事情有点奇怪，哪里不对劲。”

九月过半，秋意渐浓，那个男孩再没有来过。这段时间石希慧接了一堆婚外情的案子，一半在求复合，一半求分家。用她的话说， alpha 出轨相当不划算，毕竟多数 omega 婚后便不再工作， alpha 出轨花钱哄情人， omega 原配再用 alpha 的钱处理 alpha 的出轨，如果闹到离婚还要分家产给原配，可谓三连亏。

“所以说 alpha 的精英教育第一条就应该是管住自己的下半身。”石希慧边剥橘子边说。

“您自己好像就是 alpha 呢。”助理说。

“我的下半身管理得不错啊。”

“那是因为您完全避开了能让您管不住自己的因素。”

“不要说的好像 omega 是万恶之源一样，多数 omega 都在好好吃药不给别人添麻烦。”

“不，我只是说 omega 对您来说是个麻烦。”

“啊 ... ”石希慧下意识地摸了一下脖子，“可能是以前的阴影太大了。”

“可是两个 alpha 很难受孕。”

“我还没到考虑结婚要孩子的年龄。”石希慧把手里的橘子砸向助理。

助理接住了橘子随手放在边上的果盘里：“您还是多接触一些 omega 吧，或许能遇到不会让您呕吐的。”

“大可不必！”石希慧把手一挥，“万一是个女 omega 一样造不出孩子来。”

正说着来了客人。助理开门，是上次那个男孩。他仿佛是跑来的，满头是汗，还喘着粗气。

“石老师，我带了父亲的东西来。”

石希慧招呼他坐，所谓东西是一块很旧的多手表。

“这是父亲唯一留下的东西了，不过父亲失踪以后母亲总是拿着它哭，我也不知道能不能算父亲的贴身物品。”

“没有其他东西了吗？”

“没有了。”

“那生日确定了吗？”

男孩掏出一张身份证，指着出生日期说，就是这个，没有错。

石希慧又试了一次，它把手表放在祭坛中央，开启仪式，然而脑中只出现了杂乱的生活影像和令人压抑的感受，再没有其他。

“我没有看到你父亲。”

“那怎么办？”

正说着门外一阵嘈杂。助理开门去看，进来三个警察。

为首的警察说：“谁是石希慧？”

石希慧迎上去。警察拿出一张照片，问：“认识这个女人吗？”

照片上正是将近一个月前来的那个少妇，她的丈夫有个 alpha 情人。

“认识，这是我一个客户。”

身后的两个警察一个在录像一个在记笔记。

“她找你干什么？”

“她怀疑丈夫出轨，向我求证。”

“你怎么回答她的？”

“我说确实有这么一回事，其他的需要她自己验证，我给不出特别具体的信息。”

“你有建议她处理掉丈夫的情人吗？”

石希慧心里一惊，大致明白了警察找自己的原因。

“她犯了什么事？”

“我们还在调查中，不方便透露案情。”

“好吧。我没给过她任何建议，我甚至没有告诉她任何关于情人的特征。”说着她转身走向书架取出一个储存卡小盒，“我每一次面客都会录像，这是她的。”

警察接过储存卡嘱咐石希慧后续要配合调查，就离开了。助理刚打算关门，一个女人挤了进来。

“方朗是不是在这里？”

“谁？”

女人不由分说推开瘦小的助理进到屋内，一眼看到坐在屋里男孩，拉起他就走。

“姐，你干嘛啊！”男孩甩开女人的手。

“跟你说了多少遍，我们靠警察，靠自己，都不能靠这些江湖骗子找爸爸！”

“我用我自己的钱，你别管我！”

“你的钱是大风刮来的吗！要送给骗子？警察都来找上门了你还敢信她？”

石希慧已经听不下去了：“骗子长骗子短的说谁呢。”

女人转过身指着她：“就是你 ... ”

女人愣住了。


	4. Chapter 4

“您不打算解释下吗？”

“不。”

“希望您重视老师的声誉。”

“重山系倒台以后我妈那点声誉早就没用了。”

“那您也不应当卷进桃色新闻里。”

“哪有什么桃色新闻，约炮而已。”

“那抢男人又是怎么回事？”

“倒霉的 omega 遇上双 A 恋的 alpha 男被骗了呗，和我没关系。”

助理暂时放过石希慧，整理好祭坛，把洗好的衣服晾上，拿出账本填好，又把预约系统打开。

“你这周还有两场仪式和一个祝福。”

“我记得。”

“一共 11 瓶魔法油，您还没有做。”

“记得。”

“周六要去拜访老师的旧识。”

“没忘。”

“方先生的费用没收。”

“下次再说吧。”

“他姐姐就是上次那个人吧。”

“啊？”

“在您衣服上留下信息素的那位。”

助理盯着石希慧。石希慧知道这种时候必须勇敢盯回去。

“胡说什么呢，我闻到 omega 的味道要吐的。”

“您为什么知道她的性别？”

妈的被套话了，石希慧想。

但助理并没有继续套下去。

“方先生的案子您还接吗？”

“我觉得他还会来找我的，来了再说吧。”

“如果是 15 年前，时间也太凑巧了吧。”

“我也在想这个。”石希慧摸着自己的眉毛。她想事情的时候就会这么做。

周六下午，石希慧穿上米色衬衫深色阔腿裤，披上格子风衣，套上乐福鞋，带上两瓶酒，打车到樱春路 13 号见母亲的旧识王智华。樱春路一带是名流聚集区，这里多是独栋小楼，虽然位于市中心却闹中取静，绿荫环抱。政要富商文艺界人士聚集在这里，房价常年高居不下。

王智华是石母的贵人，他没有固定职业，靠一张嘴游走在政坛商界。可以说没有王智华的牵线就不会有后来的拾占卜所。

石希慧按了门铃，王智华给她开门。

“来就来吧怎么还带东西。”

石希慧笑着把酒塞进王智华怀里：“ 50 年陈酿，我哪里喝得明白，还是给您尝尝吧。”

王智华乐开了花：“就数你最懂我。”

佣人拿走酒，端上茶水点心，一老一少坐了下来。

“王叔叔找我什么事？”

“没什么事，叙叙旧。你最近怎么样？”

“老样子。”

“生意好吗？”

“还行，有饭吃饿不死，但是发大财就没戏。”

王智华笑了：“那是你不想，你这孩子从小就对钱没兴趣。”

“有兴趣啊，我是太懒了。”

“那边找过你吧？”

石希慧反应了一下：“哦，你说那边，找了。”

“没接？”

“不敢接，这种事情我不想碰。”

“石老师以前和那边很熟的。”

“我知道，所以就更不想碰了。”

“石老师的事情也不是那边的错。”

“我知道，说起来得怪我妈自己要钱不要命。但是我不想接触那边，会记起想忘掉的事。”

王智华叹了口气：“这些年也是为难你了。”

“没有，我妈走了以后有您照顾啊。”

“是你自己优秀，读书学习都不让人操心。”

“哎呀王叔叔，我们这叫商业互吹啊！”石希慧笑了，王智华也大笑起来。

“谈恋爱了吗？”王智华话锋一转。石希慧心想果然要落到这里啊。

“没呢，您也知道我的情况。”

“虽然说现在社会开放了，两个 alpha 也没什么问题，但是 alpha 总归会被 omega 吸引的，你真的找个 alpha ，未来怎么样也不好说。”

“我知道，所以一直拖着没找。”

“我认识一些不错的年轻人，你有兴趣的话我介绍一下？”

石希慧想了想，说道：“王叔叔，人能不能不生孩子啊？”

王智华一愣：“这是什么话？”

“我妈当年如果不是有了我，就不用想着赚多点钱，可能一辈子安安稳稳也就过了。”

王智华拍拍石希慧的肩：“我知道你心里有疙瘩，可是 abo 之所以存在，就是为了让一部分人负责繁殖，一部分人负责工作。如果大家都不生孩子，那不就和很久以前两性时代一样了吗，那时候的人都不繁殖，最后就灭亡了呀。”

“可是现在抑制剂都免费发放了， omega 平权也搞了几十年了，就是说不繁殖也是可以的。”

王智华一脸心疼和慈爱地看着石希慧，说：“慧慧啊，王叔叔是看着你长大的，当然希望你顺着自己的意思怎么开心怎么来。但是我不希望你被上一辈的事情影响，连正常的个人生活都没有。”

石希慧心想和上一辈也没太大关系，主要是初夜的阴影，但这让她怎么说得出口。

王智华继续说：“如果你不想，我也不勉强，如果你想认识新朋友呢，我帮你安排，就当是认识潜在客户也行呀。”

最后这句话说动了石希慧：“那就麻烦王叔叔安排下吧，但是别只给我介绍 omega 啊，我真的吃不消。”

王智华哈哈大笑忙说不会的。

石希慧忽然想起了方家姐弟，问道：“对了，王叔叔还记得 15 年前的事情吗。”

王智华愣了一下：“怎么了？”

“哦，遇到个案子，时间上有点太巧合了。”

“那件事我也不是特别清楚。石老师不是有留存档的习惯吗，没有记下来吗？”

“我妈的存档里面唯独没有这件事。”

王智华想了想：“当时除了石老师，还有其他几个大师也参与了那件事。但是这些年都隐名埋姓不出来了。我倒是可以帮忙打听下，但是不保证能不能打听到。”

石希慧点点头：“行，也不是非要打听到不可，随缘吧。”

俩人又聊了会儿，王智华留石希慧吃晚饭，席间王智华开了石希慧带来的酒，赞个不停，石希慧也喝了一口，又冲又呛，果然喝不明白。饭后石希慧告辞，王智华生怕她没吃饱，又总拿她当小姑娘，塞了一袋子点心巧克力给她。时间还早，她打算从樱春路走到相邻的宏西路，消消食，再从宏西路打车回家。

宏西路是商业街，六七点钟正是人最多的时候，下班的人潮从建筑里涌出，逛街的人潮则向建筑里涌入，相反的方向，泾渭分明，却在宏西路路口交汇。

石希慧叫了一辆车，站在路口等。忽然她闻到一股信息素的甜味，路过的人也开始躁动起来。她顺着气味找去，一个年轻女孩满脸通红颤抖着前行。

啊，发情的 omega 啊。石希慧捂住鼻子。她本来不想管，但是看到几个调笑着男人靠近那女孩，石希慧只好强忍着呕吐等感觉，急急地走过去。

“哎呀我只是去买个巧克力你怎么就这样了。”

女孩一脸迷惑地望着石希慧。

“叫你按时吃药怎么不听话呢。”说完拉起女孩向药店走去。石希慧知道有些精虫上脑的 alpha 跟在后面，她抓紧了女孩的手，几乎是把她拖到药房。

还好药房离得不太远，这女孩大概也是想来药房吧。

石希慧从抑制剂发放机里取了药递给女孩，又从贩卖机里买了水给她。她自己真的很想吐，只好调转方向朝尾随的 alpha 们走去，一方面离女孩远一点，一方面赶 alpha 们走。几个 alpha 见她走路带风面部表情扭曲，吓得赶紧溜了。石希慧精神上松懈了一下，呕了一口酸水出来。

还好不严重，刚吃过饭，这要真的吐出来就丢人丢大了。石希慧想。

定了定神她回头找女孩，发现已经有穿白大褂的药店店员在她身边。

“你好点了吗？”石希慧走过去问。

“好点了，谢谢你救我。”女孩的气味淡了很多。

“按时吃药啊，在大街发情上太危险了。”

女孩羞红了脸，刚要说什么，药店店员抢过话头。

“你又知道？她是第一次发情，她自己都不知道的，你凭什么训她？ alpha 了不起哦？”

石希慧定睛一眼，冤家！这个店员就是那个捉奸女，也就是方朗的姐姐！


	5. Chapter 5

“怎么又是你。”石希慧头疼欲裂。

“我还想问呢！”

石希慧刚打算争辩一下，手机响了，她叫的车到了。女孩的气味已经非常微弱，她对女孩说：“我叫的车到了，你坐吧，早点回去。”

女孩说了谢谢，跟着石希慧向出租车走去，药房店员不放心，也跟了过去。坐上车，女孩又对石希慧和店员千恩万谢，石希慧硬塞了些打车钱给她，车开走了。

“她说她第一次？”石希慧问

“对啊，她才 14 岁。你发现她的？”

“嗯，她当时就在那边。”石希慧指了一下，“还好离药店不太远，不然就被其他 alpha 缠上了。”

“切，你自己不也是 alpha 。”

“我是 AA 恋，我闻到 omega 的信息素会吐。”说完这话石希慧立刻后悔了。

果然店员呛了起来：“会吗？我看你对 omega 兴趣很大啊。”

“那次是意外。”

“什么意外，你可是一二三地威胁了我啊。”

“你也可以选二，叫你弟给你送抑制剂啊。

店员被噎了一下，但是并不甘示弱：“还敢提我弟，你干嘛骗他钱？”

“上次都没收钱好吧，而且是你弟找的我，我不可能去查每个客人是不是都有个凶神恶煞的姐姐，再决定要不要接待吧。”

“你不是占卜师吗？你占一下他有没有姐姐啊。怎么，占不到啊？”

“你不是在药店工作吗，你随身带抑制剂啊，怎么，上次没带啊？”

石希慧反呛。店员被噎得语塞。

石希慧看了她一眼，梳这么老土的发髻仍然是个美人，嘴上也软了些。

“抱歉啊，上次是我在发情期。”

店员的脸红了一下：“我知道。算了，看在你帮了那个小姑娘的份上放过你，我要回去上班了。”

石希慧说：“你还没下班啊？”

“我上晚班的， 11 点才下班。”

“吃饭了吗？”

“关你什么事？”

“我客气一下不是真的想问。”

就是这么巧话音刚落响起了一阵咕噜声，店员的肚子比她诚实得多。石希慧笑起来：“看来是没吃，要零食吗？”她晃了晃手上的袋子。

“别跟我套近乎。”

“我要跟你套近乎的话，应该先问你名字吧。”

“要我名字干什么？回去写在你的约炮纪念册上啊？”

石希慧愣了一下，笑出了声：“你到底遇到过多少变态 alpha 。”

“你又糟蹋过多少 omega 。”

“跟你说我是 AA 恋，怎么不信呢。算上你也就两个。”

店员突然想起什么：

“你不提我差点都忘了，你们两个约炮，第二天两个都走了，酒店房钱叫我出？”

石希慧一拍脑袋，把这事忘了：“多少钱？我还你。”

“ 780 。”

石希慧翻翻身上，除去一会儿打车的钱只有 200 现金。

“先给你这些，我出来没带太多现金。”

店员接过钱：“拿别人的钱开房，你可以啊。”

“要不我转账给你？”

店员翻了个白眼：“干嘛？套我名字和银行卡号啊？你明天拿现金来。”

石希慧连忙答应。

店员又说：“我明天 8 点下班，你不要来太晚，我还等着 580 买米下锅呢。”

石希慧连忙是是是。

约炮被捉奸和女性 omega 睡了还欠了开房钱，如果她真的有本约炮纪念册，这一页应该是最想撕掉的。

晚上回家的时候助理没在，石希慧电话过去，助理说在游艺厅。助理不爱买衣服不化妆不吃零食也不追星，游艺厅她为数不多的需要花钱的爱好。

石希慧洗了澡，躺在沙发上看电视。 O 联，也就是 omega 联合会接受采访，怒斥一些 omega 以平权作为幌子搞游行，实际上是给敌国提供情报。 O 联负责人说，身为 omega 应该自强自尊自立，不要依靠其他性别的人，也不要依靠别国的机构。

石希慧切了一声：“ omega 能这么厉害还用得着搞平权？”

她想起那个女人，那算是个厉害的 omega 了吧，漂亮，脾气臭，看不出是明显的 omega ，还有份稳定的工作。然而在 alpha 面前仍旧会陷入窘境，和那个狮子座的男人明明是炮友，却期待自己被对方承认。

石希慧想起书上说一千多年前的原始 abo 里，女性 alpha 是有两套生殖器的，如今的女性 alpha 已经退化了。如果没退化，或许找个女性alpha就可以避免那样的情况。虽然说本质上alpha都是自大又跋扈的生物，仗着生殖优势欺负omega和beta，但女性多少会温柔一些，至少不会那么直接得让人难堪。

等等，我在期待什么东西？石希慧一惊，赶紧打住飞速畅想的大脑。

“啊，忘记问她名字。”石希慧自言自语，“算了，她防我跟防贼似的。”

她想起那天那个人全身瘫软地靠在她的肩膀上，汗淋淋的身体、轻声的喘息、一阵阵抽动，突然胸口紧了一下。她连忙想一想那张捉奸时狰狞的脸，以及骗子长骗子短地叫骂，这才稳住心情。

搞什么鬼，万一我真的对她有点想法，那不是毁了她。石希慧想。她坚定了信念：

我是个 AA 恋，我对 omega 没有兴趣，不要因为一次意外否定自己的取向。

第二天下午石希慧打算去药房送钱。临走的时候照照镜子总觉得自己一脸颓丧，于是抹了点口红。有了口红又显得整张脸只有嘴巴，于是描了描眉毛。眉毛浓了又显得双眼无神，只好再刷点睫毛膏。

助理走进来说：“您今天要见重要的人吗？”

石希慧手一抖睫毛膏掉在地上。

“你进来能不能有点动静，吓死人了。”

“我有动静，是您太专心了。”

“下次动静大一点。”

“所以您要见谁？您今天没有预约。”

“我去见债主！”石希慧收拾好化妆品蹬上鞋子出门了。

下午的宏西路依旧人流涌动。石希慧来到路口的药房，今天她才看清，这家药房叫伊莱。和歌星伊莱一个名字，也不怕被告。

她走进去，店员迎上来问她有什么需要。石希慧说找人，又说不出对方的名字。“就是那个挺漂亮的，个子和我差不多，长头发的小姐，昨天上晚班的。”

店员说：“啊，方晴啊，她好像去吃饭了，我看看啊。”

意外知道了名字，方晴，方朗，晴朗，方家父母起名字真是随便啊。

一分钟左右，店员领着方晴出来了。方晴换了便装，格子衬衫加开衫，工装裤配球鞋，马尾辫绑在脑袋后面。捉奸那天好像也是类似的打扮。

“你好。”

“你再迟来 5 分钟我就去吃饭了。”

“那个，我来 ... ”

“出去说吧。”

方晴拉着石希慧出了店门，直走到店里看不到的转角。石希慧拿出 600 整递给方晴。

“实在是对不住，零钱不用找了。”

方晴收下钱：“好呀。”

“你去哪里吃饭？”

“关你什么事？”

“我也还没吃，想说干脆一起。”

“下午三点还没吃午饭？干嘛，约我啊？著名占卜师我可高攀不起。”

石希慧有点恼：“你就非得夹枪带棒吗，欠你人情想请你吃饭你还要喊打喊杀。”

“只是吃饭？”

“不然呢？”

“没其他目的？”

石希慧捂住额头：“你是不是以为所有的 alpha 都是泰迪？”

“对啊，找我的 alpha 都一样。你今天还化了妆来，搞这么隆重谁知道你想干什么。”

“谁会下午三点约炮。”被人戳穿化妆很隆重，石希慧非常想死。

“不好说啊。”

“你吃不吃？不吃我走了。”

“吃啊吃啊，请我吃什么？宰你一顿行吗？”

“你那点儿食量，随便你宰。”

但是石希慧失算了，方晴的饭量大约和两个 alpha 男性相同。她挑了一家高端粤菜，一口气点了 8 菜 1 汤，外加两份米饭。石希慧气得半死，主要不是因为被敲了一顿，而是因为这种饭量居然完全不发胖。

吃到后来石希慧已经停了筷子，只有方晴一个人专心致志。

“我算是知道你怎么长这么高了。”

“你小心，这么说话算歧视， omega 也有打篮球的。”

石希慧押了一口茶：“都吃了我的了，嘴还不饶人。”

“我就是这种性格，不然我和我弟早就被欺负死了。”

石希慧想起方家姐弟的事情。早年丧父，现在母亲也过世了，心中生出一点同情。

“好吃吗？”

“还不错。蒸鱼淡了点。”

“你平常也吃这么多？”

“我平常一天吃五顿，现在吃完下班还要再来一顿，晚上还有夜宵。今天你请客我就吃个饱。”

一天五顿，石希慧笑出声，难怪昨天七点多就饿得咕咕叫。

“很好笑吗？”

“不是，觉得可爱。”但是这么说话有点太暧昧了，石希慧赶紧补了一句，“像小动物，不是吃就是睡。”

“我可是要上班赚钱的啊。”

“今天吃完这顿那天的事情可以抵消了吗？”

“那个啊，”方晴头也没抬，“我也没太放心上。”

“抢你男人你不放心上？”

“也不是什么值得的男人啊，还是双A恋。”


	6. Chapter 6

“那你还来捉奸。”

“生气啊，我最烦别人骗我。”

“那能抵掉后面的事吗？”

“那个嘛，”方晴咬了咬筷子，“我也没放心上啊，虽然你提那种要求很变态，还威胁我，不过你知道做后戏，比很多 alpha 强。”

做后戏？石希慧努力回忆了一下，好像是大战几个回合以后这个人像被灌了迷魂汤一样缠着自己，俩人又亲又摸磨蹭了好久她才睡着。这叫做后戏？虽然自己只是被动配合，但这就已经是个值得夸奖的事情？

妈的我怎么没被做过啊！石希慧觉得自己以后有必要慎重挑选炮友。

“那你到底为什么对我有敌意？”

“不是对你啊，我对所有 alpha 都这样。”

“你这算性别歧视。”石希慧以牙还牙。

“而且你还想骗我弟。”

“都说不是骗了。你是不是对我的职业也有意见。”

“我是不懂你那些事，但是这世上既没有鬼也没有神。”

“如果我说有呢，不仅有，是到处都有，比人还多。”

“那叫他们出来我看看啊。”

“你看不到的。”

“那就是没有。”

“看不到的事情就是没有吗？”

“科学地说，是看不到也检测不到的就是没有。空气看不到但是可以检测到，鬼能检测到吗？”

“哈，那爱情看不到也检测不到，到底有没有呢？”

方晴愣了一下：“能检测到的吧，心跳会变快啊。”

“害怕的时候也会变快啊，怎么确定是爱情呢。”

方晴想了想继续吃：“算了，反正爱情跟我也关系不大了，有没有都行。”

“关系不大什么意思？你不是一直在找 alpha 吗。”

“别说的我好像人尽可夫， alpha 对我有兴趣，我就试一下看能不能发展成长期关系，仅此而已。”

“你这个策略不行啊， alpha 很贱的， omega 太容易得手他们就不会珍惜。”

“你也是吗？”

“怎么又说起我，虽然我是 alpha ，但我是女性，你跟我试也没用啊。”

“法律又没规定两个女性不能结婚，之前只是规定 a和o 不能和同性别结婚，前年也改了。”

“结婚不就是为了孩子吗，你看 beta 结婚的就很少吧。”

方晴一时语塞。

“你这个人讲话很坏胃口，不吃了，走吧。”方晴终于放下筷子。

结完账，石希慧拼命搜刮话题。作为一个占卜师，从来都是她说什么客人听什么，照不照做那是另一回事，总之嘴上要占上风。但是占了上风把天聊死了还想再聊一下，这不是石希慧擅长应对的局面。

“你在药房做什么？”这个话题看起来不错。

“药剂师啊。”

“自己做药吗？”

“不是，是告诉别人应该吃什么药。像你这样的就应该吃哑巴药。”

第二次把天聊死。

“同事们知道你是 omega 吗？”这个话题看起来也还行。

“知道啊，怎么了， omega 有什么问题？”

“我是觉得你 .... 有种 alpha 的霸气。”石希慧临时换了说辞，不然又要被说歧视。

“切， alpha 就霸气吗？如果 omega 没有发情期的话， alpha 根本什么都不是吧。”

行吧，马屁拍到马腿上。

“我昨天看新闻， O 联的发言人说有些 omega 借着搞游行给其他国家当间谍。好扯啊。”这个话题站在 omega 这边，总能聊了吧。

“也不是没有啊，说是把 omega 的生存现状告诉给其他国家，让他们在国际上抹黑我们。”

“那这样不也能促使 omega 社会地位提高吗，被批评了肯定要有所应对吧， O 联为什么不站 omega 这边？”

“说是这么说，可是最后往往会变成表面一套背后一套，嘴上说为 omega 谋福利，实际上剥夺 omega 的权利，比如说延长 omega 的产假。”

石希慧第一次听到这种说法：“产假多不好吗？”

“你们 alpha 才会觉得好，几乎每个公司的合同里面都会写，产假结束后能适应工作才会留用。 alpha 就被默认工作能力强啊，产假回来也不会有任何变化。可 omega 呢，产假回来就会被以各种借口辞退或者降薪。”

石希慧没上过班，一直独立营业，第一次知道劳动合同里会有这种条款。

“这也太不公平了。”

“是不公平啊，可是明面上看起来很公平，被辞退好像是某个 omega 自己的错，不仅 alpha beta 不同情，其他 omega 也不会同情的。大家都以为自己休完产假可以凭能力逃过这一劫。”

“那只好不生孩子了。”

“那也不行，育龄不生孩子的 omega 也会被歧视的。总而言之， omega 这种性别，根本不算人，就是个工具。”

这个话题也被聊死了，石希慧很郁闷。回去还有一段路，不能这样冷场。

“对了，你爸失踪具体是怎么回事？”终于找到一个可以聊的话题。

“我弟没和你说吗？”

“说了大概，没有细节。”

“哦，他那时候只有三岁，估计也不记得了。不记得也蛮好，我那时候小学 3 年级，想不记得都不行。

“我爸其实一直不怎么回家，但对我们很好。我们还有妈妈都不知道他具体在干什么，他每次回来都能拿回来很多钱，但是下一次回来就不知道是什么时候。

他失踪之前有半年没有回来。回来之后不仅拿了钱，还拿回来好多金条和一个钻戒。我妈不知道为什么看到钻戒就叫我爸还回去，她可能以为我爸做了什么违法的事。我爸说他以后都可以一直在家陪我们了。之后过了三天他就突然不见了。

我记得他那天本来在院子里喝茶晒太阳，我放学还跟他玩了一会儿。傍晚我妈让我叫爸爸回来吃饭，我再去他就不见了。

一开始我们以为他又去谁家串门，结果等了好久也没回来，一家家敲门问，他都没来过。第二天我们就报警了。我妈一直觉得他是被人寻仇，但是警察来了一趟，看我爸什么东西都留在院子里，也没什么打斗迹象，就说他可能是失足落水。”

“失足落水？”

“对，我家附近以前有条河。但是那条河很浅，只到他的腰，打捞好几天也没找到他。七八年前城市改造把河填了，水全抽干了，要有尸体什么的话早就报警了。”

“你们什么时候找人算这事儿的？”

“大概是一两个月以后吧，我妈急疯了，托人找了个神棍。”

“你还记得叫什么吗？”

“这我哪记得，我本来就不信这个，这事过后更讨厌了。”

“你说你爸拿回来金条和钻戒，还在家里吗？”

“当然没了啊，我妈发疯似的找我爸，早花光了。”

“钻戒呢？”

“当掉了。”

“你还记得那个钻戒什么样吗？”

“不太记得了，我妈一直觉得是这些东西导致我爸失踪，一直锁起来不许我们碰。我只记得钻石是个心形。”

石希慧努力把这些信息拼凑起来。

“哎呀，我都不想找他了，他要是能回来肯定回来了，回不来要么是不能，要么就是 ... 反正找也没用。”方晴嘴上说没用，表情却很落寞。

石希慧觉得如果真的有哑巴药，今天出门前就该吃一瓶。

俩人终于走到宏西路路口，方晴说：“你在这打车吧，我回去上班了。”

走了两步又折回来，掏出一小把栗子。

“同事给我的，甜的。”

石希慧接回来，栗子还是温的。


	7. Chapter 7

石希慧可能正在面临 29 年人生中最大的危机：她的发情期提前了 10 天。

一直听说有些人发情期不规律导致各种社会事件，但她自己十几年来规律得可以精确到小时。然而今天醒来她就感到不妙，非常的不妙。

最不妙的是即便吃了抑制剂也丝毫没有压制住的意思，只能把预约都推掉，躺在床上遭受性欲的折磨。

助理进屋看了几次，见她仍旧不太好，懂事地去游艺厅了，毕竟房子不大，如果石希慧想自己解决被听到声音就很尴尬。

然而自己解决短暂地压制了欲望，很快内心的火又升腾起来。石希慧觉得的自己把下面搓烂了可能都没什么用。

约炮吧，她点开 app ，今天是工作日，现在立刻马上就能约的 alpha 本来就少，响应邀请的又都不入眼。真的要随便找个人凑合下吗？石希慧宁可把自己搓烂了也不想这么憋屈。

你们至少修修图把我骗去也好啊！石希慧想。

折腾到中午，她连饭都吃不下去，躺着看综艺节目，然而注意力根本没法集中。助理回来看她还是老样子，又喂了她一粒抑制剂。

“吃太多有副作用。您要不要去医院看看？”

“我现在连门都出不去。”

“您的炮友们呢？”

“都是一夜情，哪有联系方式。”

“连一个约过第二回的都没有吗？”

“有啊，结婚了。”

“您的私生活真的令人意外。”

“我都这样了你还要嘲讽我？”

助理倒了一杯冰水递给石希慧：“您冷静一下。”

“你应该给我弄一桶冰水，我需要冷静的是整个身体。”

助理真的去浴室放水，石希慧想骂她一顿又没力气。从头到脚都在发烫，满脑子淫秽的事情，石希慧想起古代有割掉生殖器的刑罚，她想知道自己被割掉哪里才能安安稳稳地度过这一天。

水还在放，助理跑着出来：“您要不要找上次那个人？”

“谁啊？”

“就是那个 ... 在您衣服上留下信息素的。”

方晴啊。开什么玩笑。

“那是个 omega 。”

“闻起来也不是 alpha 。”

“我不找 omega 。”

“可是您那次没有吐呢。”

不提这个还好，提起这个石希慧又想起那霸道灼人的气味，真的太要命了，这就好像饿肚子的时候想起烤肉。

“那我也不能找她啊，我拿人家当是什么了。”

“我的意思是至少她是有联系方式的。”

虽然自己几次否认，这个小妮子还是把方晴和留下信息素的人联系起来了啊。但是石希慧已经没力气玩我不承认你就拿我没办法的游戏了。

“那是方朗的联系方式，没有方晴的。”

“问问就好了吧。”

“然后怎么说？我们老板想睡你姐，快把你姐的电话号码交出来？这样？我还想当个人。”

“拿到号码您再确认对方的意思，总好过您独自苦闷。”

石希慧得承认，这是个办法，而且她知道方晴并不讨厌自己，至少床上不讨厌。但是明着和一个 omega 说自己想拿她当泄欲工具，即便不是个 O 权主义者，石希慧也无论如何拉不下这个脸。

“你别出馊主意，我自己 app 上找一个。”

对啊，随便找个人凑合下，不管多不顺眼，时间久了也就不记得了。

“那您赶紧找吧。”

石希慧真的开始找起来，也真的把自己泡进了冰水，然而脑子这个东西现在不仅不好使，而且很不听话。大概因为助理提了方晴，那次的片段在石希慧脑子里不规律地播放，时长时短，有的没的，赶都赶不走。

“我不想跟 omega 啊！我是个双 A 恋啊！”石希慧绝望地喊。

冰水泡了一会儿，石希慧抖成了筛子，身体凉了，心里更加燥热。她打着寒战出了浴室缩进被子里，助理递给她电话。

“方小姐的号码。”

“不要。”

助理走了。

过了会儿又回来：“她说她一会儿来。”

石希慧整个人从床上弹起来：“你跟她说了什么？”

“我说您发情期提前了，现在正在受折磨，问方小姐能不能和您配合一下解决您的困难。”

“她说什么？”

“方小姐疯狂嘲讽您以及 alpha 。”

“完了，我的脸被你丢尽了。”

“于是我说了您呕吐的事情。”

石希慧抓狂：“你跟她说这个干什么啊！”

“我和方小姐说也许她对您来说是特别的。”

“特别个屁啊！特别聊不到一起去才是真的！疯了疯了，她一会儿来干什么？来当面笑话我吗？”

“不是，方小姐先是挂了电话，她还嘲讽了您——”

“我就知道！”

“——然后她又打过来，让您等她。我觉得她或许是同意了。”

“不可能！”石希慧涨红了脸，她已经感受到即将到来的社会性死亡，“她绝对是来看我笑话的，那个人看所有的 alpha 都不顺眼。”

“如果她真的打算看您笑话，我会立刻驱逐她。

“得了吧你还没她高。”

“我可以使用武器。”

“水果刀吗？”

“不，菜刀。”

石希慧让助理打电话劝方晴别来了，助理只得照办。打了几次都没人接。再打的时候通了。电话那头方晴问：

“我到你们楼下了，是几楼来着？”

石希慧想从窗户跳下去。

“您现在跳下去的话会直接见到方小姐。” 助理扔下这句话就去接人了。

一会儿，楼梯的咯吱声一前一后地传来，门铃响了，大门开了，房门的锁眼里钥匙在转动，这是审判的号角在吹响。石希慧拧上自己的房门，她终于觉得自己得性欲被压制下来了，因为想死的欲望占领了高地。

她听见方晴进来了，助理还给她倒了水。助理来敲石希慧的房门，石希慧打算装死。然而助理说：

“方小姐来了，您出来吗？还是让方小姐进去？”

我出去，还能赶走她，她进来，我就控制不了场面了。石希慧强打精神理了一下头发拧开了门。

方晴戴着口罩坐在客厅里，一看到石希慧立刻捂住了口罩。

“你什么情况，活性炭都挡不住吗。”

“活性炭是吸附气味，时间越久吸得越多。”石希慧很佩服自己这个时候还能说这个。

方晴摘了口罩继续用手捂着口鼻。

“你也有今天啊。”

“你也不是头一回见了。”

“你那些 alpha 炮友呢。”

“在来的路上呢，你快回去吧。”

方晴看看助理，助理点点头。

“高贵的 alpha 连发情期也不想靠 omega 呢。”方晴说。

“是的没错，所以你快走吧。”

“既然来的是 alpha 应该对你的信息素没反应，万一你用不了让我捡个便宜呗。”

石希慧没想到方晴来这一手。

“我这不是婚姻介绍所。”

“哎呀上次来没发现，你这里环境不错嘛，挺雅致的，很适合搞婚姻介绍，别搞占卜了。”

“你说完了没有，说完快走，我用不着你。”

门上的铃铛响了，遭了，一个没留神助理走了。她起身要追，方晴说：“你现在出去又要上社会新闻版了。”

石希慧这才注意到，方晴今天穿了一件鹅黄色波点紧身上衣，大圆领露出锁骨，破洞浅色牛仔阔腿裤下面是纤细的脚踝和一双撞色老爹鞋。头发没有扎，散了下来垂在肩膀上，居然还戴了耳环。

配上这张脸，真的要死了。

然而石希慧紧接着的念头居然是：你捉奸那天倒是这样穿啊，赢面还大一点。

“干嘛叫你过来就过来？”

“没啊，我先拒绝了的。”

“怎么不拒绝到底。”

“我正好下班了，没事干，听说一个傲慢的 alpha 发情了，这么好玩的事情赶紧来看看。”

“看完了快走，别被我炮友撞上。”

“你助理说你找了一上午也没找到合适的呢。”

石希慧觉得她和助理今天必须死一个。

“对了，和你说一下，我的发情期还早。”方晴说。

“关我什么事。”

“就是告诉你一声，可能不会像上次反应那么大。”

她放下手，从侧面抱住石希慧，动作有点僵硬，石希慧更僵硬。

“你知道接下来会发生什么吗？”

“知道啊。”

“现在还能后悔。”

“那我别来不就好了。”

“那你为什么要来？”

“你这个人真的很应该吃点哑巴药。”


	8. Chapter 8

石希慧醒来看了一眼钟，凌晨 2:25 。头晕得很，可能是抑制剂吃太多。她爬下床喝完水再爬回来，方晴翻了个身正好面对着她。上学的时候石希慧相当受欢迎，也曾经和女性谈过恋爱，但身体接触到这个地步，这是第一个。她看了会儿方晴，可恨，为什么这么好看，那些始乱终弃的 alpha 们大概是瞎。

她亲了一下方晴的鼻尖，又睡了过去，再醒来是闹钟响的时候， 10:00 ，方晴已经走了。

今天没有预约，昨天的预约都推到了下周，可以赖会儿床。石希慧翻了个身，被子的另一半留着方晴的味道，淡淡的香气，让人犯困。

昨天这个味道要浓烈好几百倍，死死缠住石希慧不放，让她欢愉又几近窒息。方晴说什么来着，不在发情期？被 alpha 撩一下就像鼓风机一样散播信息素真的没问题吗？

他们是怎么开始的？石希慧记不清了，她只记得到床上的时候俩人身上已经没了衣服。方晴含着她的上唇，轻轻地舔，轻轻吞进嘴里再吐出来，玩了一会儿又这样对待下唇，之后干脆叼住她的舌头含在双唇之间舔弄。怎么会有这么色情的人？做就做，这都是些什么。

啊，这家伙还对着我的胸舔个没完，还要含着它看我，我哪有空看你啊。而且还舔了 ... 石希慧下面一紧。

要死了，这个女人！

石希慧慌忙爬起来洗漱，在水池边差点滑倒。

“您醒了？我以为您会睡久一点。”

再躺下去就不妙了啊，石希慧有点恼。

“早餐 您想吃什么？”

“都行。”

“方小姐凌晨走的。”

“哦。”

“您没有留她吗？”

“我睡着了。”

留她？留下来得多危险。石希慧想。这会儿就要再来一发了吧。这个家伙真的是 ... 舔耳朵又是什么招数，那哪里是舔耳朵，她根本把我的耳朵当作海螺，用舌头在舔里面的螺肉吧！我反抗再迟一秒她能把脑浆都舔出来吸干。

石希慧决定停止回忆，她看着镜子里的自己，终于发现了脖子上的三个吻痕。

畜生啊！

她想找创可贴挡住，但这样助理还是会发现。她连忙拿出遮瑕涂了六七层，乍一看没问题了，今天要穿带领子的衣服。

早餐是牛角包和咖啡。石希慧咬了一口牛角包，李子酱夹心的，有点酸。她下面尝起来也有点酸，混着香甜的味道不知道该说像酒还是像果酱。每舔一下她的屁股和大腿都会用力，怎么这么可爱。上一次做有这样吗？没注意，那时候只顾着发泄了。昨天她越是这样越是让人想拖久一点，看看还有什么花样，想把她撩得欲火焚身，喜欢她一边说不要一边按着我的头不许走，嗯，虽然下面和心里快要爆炸的都是我。

“牛角包有问题吗？”助理问。

石希慧发现自己保持着一个姿势叼着牛角包在舔里面的果酱已经很久了。

白！日！宣！淫！

她把牛角包整个塞进嘴里，差点噎着，喝一口咖啡，咖啡太烫，又吐不出来，只好混着牛角包嚼一下硬吞下去。

“您今天还是不在状态啊。昨天太累了吗？”

石希慧把空的咖啡杯递给助理，助理去厨房添咖啡，石希慧的喉咙火烧火燎。

完全不累啊，精神还很好呢，好到过分啊。

饭后石希慧坐在沙发上看晨报，副首相病危，股市狂泄3000点，南部小国遭导弹袭击致300多人死亡，影帝自曝摘除腺体从未结番...然而她一个字都看不进去。

昨天也是这么靠着床头坐，那家伙坐在我身上又在舔我的舌头，粘粘的汁液滴在我的腿上，谁能忍得住这个，我只好把手放进去。她一开始还憋着，后来叫出声了，超色情的叫声！好像高潮了两次，还是三次？最后累到挂在我身上。她里面好软，夹得好紧，还会抽搐。

石希慧又感觉胸口那种抽痛，第一次闻到方晴的信息素也是这种反应。

要死了，真的要死了，我在想什么东西！等等，好像她更喜欢一边被插一边被舔前面，昨天都冒出哭腔了啊。诶？那个不是真的哭吧 ... 昨天怎么没发现？下次找机会再试一次吧 ... 不对啊！我到底在干什么！

“您已经盯着第一版半个小时了。”助理说，“今天有什么重要的新闻吗。”

“你今天没事做就把缺的草药定一定，别一直盯着我看。”石希慧努力保持镇定，从沙发上起身。

“您去哪里？”

“上厕所啊！”

坐上坐便器，石希慧看了一眼内裤，对自己感到无比失望 —— 湿到都快变透明色了。约炮老手、29岁的大龄alpha 、仅在发情期对性爱有兴趣，因为和女性 omega 睡了第二次，就持续脑内重播自己的活春宫两个多小时，最终把自己搞成这样 —— 而且是发情期结束的时候，理应贤者时间的时候。

“通常 alpha 和 omega 在一起是怎么样的？”石希慧问助理。

“受孕。”

“我不是问这个，我是说，一个 alpha 遇到一个 omega ，会变得特别想要吗？”

“发情期是的。”

“不在发情期呢？”

“一般不会。”

“那如果，假设，一个 alpha 不在发情期却特别想要 omega ，这属于什么情况？”

“淫荡。”

“如果只针对特定的 omega 呢”

助理想了想：“根据我读过的资料，只有一种可能。”

“什么？”

“您爱上方小姐了。”

石希慧觉得昨天就该把助理灭口。

石希慧的脑内活春宫持续播了一周。按助理的说法，她经常突然开始发愣，虽然没什么表情，但助理坚持认为她在想方晴。虽然表述上没什么错，但“想念方晴”和“想着和方晴做”有着不可跨越的鸿沟，石希慧觉得这离爱情还很远。其实她也没遭遇过真正的爱情，但她觉得如果只是想着对方的肉体，那就不算爱情。与其这样不如承认自己淫荡更容易些。

当然还有另一方面的原因，她也曾给方晴发过短信，方晴要么过很久很久才回，要么回复不超过 5 个字。石希慧约她吃饭，她不是说和同事约了，就是要回家和弟弟吃，总之一丁点机会都不给她。做了之后这种反应，看来是不想见面了。如果石希慧直接去药房找人就会显得很像骚扰。于是她挑了一天陪助理逛街，特意路过一下伊莱药房。去的时候没看见方晴，回来的时候也没看见方晴，可能她那天不上班。

第三周石希慧终于意识到自己这样太不像话。至少有失 alpha 的身份。她慢慢恢复理智，毕竟预约一个接一个，工作都做不完。但夜深的时候她也会想， alpha 的身份究竟是什么，自己有没有必要被这种东西束缚住手脚。或许和 alpha 毫无关系，她只是不能说服自己坦然地想念一个 omega 。那么那个 omega 会想念她吗？还是必须要等脑子里翻云覆雨的画面开始模糊，才能想起对方不再惊惶？

周三警察又来找石希慧，归还她提供的储存卡。那个案件已经宣判，少妇杀了丈夫的情人，并且砍了 200 多刀，判处无期。虽然证据链十分完整，但少妇坚持不认罪。

石希慧很难想象那个柔弱的少妇会做出这样的事。她把当时的录像翻出来看了好几遍，忽然发现在她翻开代表情人的牌时，还没开口，少妇好像笑了一下。

石希慧鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。她赶紧叫来助理，俩人放大画面一帧帧地看，是的，没错，在塔罗牌翻过来的一秒之后，少妇笑了一下。


	9. Chapter 9

“欠了那么大的人情跑来监狱，结果什么有用的都没问到。”石希慧很沮丧。

助理端来两份汉堡。石希慧咬了一口，肉超级硬，面包里面是冷的，蔬菜已经蔫了，薯条也软趴趴。

“什么鬼，这是人吃的东西吗。”

“您就不要挑剔了，这里只有这个吃。”

“好烦。事情问不到，还要饿肚子。”

助理倒是吃得非常淡定：“您还是吃点，回去要坐四个小时的车。”

石希慧无奈地咬面包：“早知道把存储卡带来了，有录像在看她还敢不敢说没见过我。”

“您没想过另一种可能性吗？”

“你是说来见我的不是她本人？”

“又或者人是她，但和你对话的不是她。”

石希慧起了一身鸡皮疙瘩：“大白天别说那个。”

“我不是说那个，我是说多重人格。”

石希慧眼睛一亮：“她有做过司法精神鉴定吗？”

“倒是没问，我现在问一下。”助理单手飞速摆弄手机，“问了，等回复。”

又咬了几口面包，石希慧嫌弃地丢在一边。

“您为什么对这个案子这么关注？”

“我也不知道，感觉很不好，而且那个感觉似曾相识。”

“表面上看只是平常的嫉妒谋杀而已啊。”

“但她是怎么找到那个情人的？我什么都没说啊。”

“也未必是从您这里知道，或许是跟踪丈夫发现的呢。”

石希慧摸着眉毛：“你忘了她来的时候说找不到丈夫吗，刚才也说很久没见过丈夫，也不联系丈夫。而且卷宗我们也看了，现场只有那个太太和情人的指纹。那是他丈夫和情人约会的地方啊，没丈夫指纹？”

“您怀疑丈夫？”

“至少是个疑点。最奇怪的是，警察都查到我这里了，这么明显的疑点居然看不见？”

助理手机响了：“嗯，她的律师说没做过精神鉴定。”

“叫她做一下，考虑多重人格，确认的话上诉还有希望。还有，指纹那个疑点。”

“关于指纹律师上次庭审就提了，好像没什么用。法庭没采纳。”

“操。”

“其实您还有个办法知道答案。”

“行了行了我不到万不得已不会做那个的。”

“我不明白，那些江湖骗子什么都要通灵一下，您明明真的可以做，为什么一直拒绝。”

“我妈就一直不许我接触。再说她算是因为这个走的。”

“可是骗子们靠假通灵赚很多钱，您却只能卖魔法油给人算塔罗。”

石希慧敲了一下助理脑袋：“我他妈饿着你了吗？”

“您是没饿着我。”助理回了这么一句低头吃汉堡。石希慧知道她看起来没什么表情，其实在生气。

“我说你啊，安安稳稳活着不好吗？”

助理没有说话。

“平庸有平庸的福气你懂吗。”

两个人直到九点才回到家。石希慧刚脱了鞋，王智华打来电话问今天的情况。石希慧把大致情况说了，王智华答应帮她打听一下。

“也不用非得打听，我就是好奇，随缘吧。”石希慧说。二人又互相问候了一下，挂了电话。

“您明明想知道，又说不用非得打听。”

“我知道八成没结果，何必为难王叔叔。”

“对了，今天该换床单被罩。”助理说完走进石希慧对房间。

“不用了吧，明天再弄吧。”

“不行。”

好吧，助理的强迫症又犯了，随她吧。

石希慧把今天在监狱的录音翻出来听了几遍，又对比着录像看了几遍。确实，两个人说话有轻微的差别，但很难说这是两个人还是同一个人在不同心境下的差异。按理说，多重人格会表现出明显的差异，口音，语调，对自己的形容都各不相同。难道真的是那个少妇杀了人不承认？石希慧的眉毛都快抠秃了也想不明白。

她随手抽了三张牌，倒吊人，恶魔，隐者。不妙啊，非常不妙。

算了，世上无难事只要肯放弃。她想。

洗完澡吃了点东西，助理抱着换下来店床单被罩进了洗衣房。

“耳环放在镜子前的托盘上了。”助理说。

“哦。”

石希慧躺上床，新床单有股晒过太阳的味道，能睡个好觉了。

什么耳环？

她爬起来走到镜子边，浅盘上放着一支亮闪闪的耳环，流苏，水钻，叮叮当当，不是石希慧的东西。

“我是该去找你呢还是不该去找你呢。”

征了一会儿，她躺回床上发呆，屋内忽然刮起一阵风，一股力量逼近石希慧。她试图关严窗户，窗户反倒被撞开。

“糟了！”

石希慧冲到助理房间，猛敲房门，助理却睡得死沉，怎么也叫不醒。她想从大门出去，门上多了三道锁，怎么也打不开。 石希慧从祭坛上拿了水晶刀和法杖，赤脚从客厅窗户跳到二楼顶棚，再从顶棚跳到地上。

天开始下雨，路上只有几盏零星的路灯，脚下很凉。那股东西一直追在她身后。石希慧发疯似地狂奔，脚底磨得生疼。不知道跑了多久，前面灯火通明，是宏西路商业街。她听到前面有人声，丝毫不敢停留，向有人声的地方跑去。一个不小心和前面的人撞了个满怀，抬头一看居然是方晴。

“大半夜的你怎么在这里？”石希慧心里一阵懊恼，逃得太急，没带上耳环。

“半夜？已经早上了。”方晴说。

“早上？”

石希慧回头看，黑夜不再，刺眼的阳光照在她的脸上。

什么啊，做了个梦。

跑路的梦最累人，石希慧觉得腰酸背痛。 9:30 ，方晴起了吗？石希慧给她发短信，问她今天上不上班。这次倒是秒回。

“干什么？”

“你耳环落我家了，给你送去。”

“我上早班。”

“好，中午找你。”

“哦，店外面等。”

凉快了几天秋老虎又发威，中午更是热。石希慧脱了风衣搭在手上，站在路口抽烟。梦里最后遇到了方晴，居然有点安慰。

烟没抽完，方晴来了，又是格子衬衫工装裤。

“下班啦？”

“嗯。”

石希慧递给她耳环：“昨天换床单才发现。”

“我以为丢了呢。”

“你最近好吗？”

“还行。你今天穿得挺飒啊。”

石希慧看看自己，一身米色休闲西装加白色牛津鞋，这是穿了啥，加上风衣身上一共三件，难怪觉得热。

“我乱穿衣，好热。”

“没别的事了？”

有，有很多事，但是你不会想听，我也不允许自己讲。石希慧摸摸脖子：“吃饭吗？我请。”

“去哪？”

“你定。”

方晴带着西装小跟班进了快餐店，俩人各自点了套餐，找了个靠窗的位置坐下吃。

“你最近很忙啊？”

“没有啊。”

“哦，经常出去玩吗？”

“没啊。”

“哦。”

不太忙也不出去玩，但是不回短信不肯见面，连吃饭都不肯，石希慧懂了，今天这顿饭大概就是最后一回了。吃饭走神，点餐也没带脑，酱汁牛肉汉堡，石希慧拿起来一口咬下去，酱汁溅了的一身。

米色西装，白色衬衫，棕色酱汁。

方晴捂着脸笑得停不下来，石希慧心里已经骂了 5000 字的粗口。

饭后在药房的员工更衣室，方晴从柜子翻出一小瓶不知道什么药水。

“脱。”

“啊？”

“你穿着我没法弄啊。”

“不会有人进来吧？”

“门锁着呢。”

石希慧把西装和衬衣脱下来交给方晴。方晴把药水喷在沾了酱汁的地方，拿棉签搓了搓，等了几分钟再拿湿毛巾擦掉，酱汁的印记不仔细看很难察觉。

“行了。”

“这么厉害！”

石希慧套上衬衫，方晴自然地伸手帮她扣纽扣，石希慧看着她把每一颗纽扣塞进扣眼里，觉得自己好像在微微出汗。她鬼使神差地用嘴唇碰了一下方晴的嘴唇。方晴没反应。

衬衫穿好，石希慧窘迫地把它塞进裤子，再套上西装。她好像找不到借口继续赖在这里，方晴准备开门，她终于挤出一句：

“约你吃饭怎么总不来？”

方晴愣了一下，又花时间想了一会儿：“我有点害怕。”

“怕我？”

方晴又想了一下：“大概吧，”

“这是什么答案？”

方晴深吸了一口气：“你知道 alpha 们怎么叫我这类 omega 吗？”

“说。”

“榨精机。”

“啊？”

“就是说我们发情的时候欲望太强烈，持续时间太长，会把他们榨干，所以我很难遇到可以长期发展地 alpha 。”

石希慧忽然想起几个月前捉奸现场那个抱着衣服落荒而逃的 alpha 。

“我没事啊。”

“你没精啊。”

“那你害怕什么？”

“ omega 的价值就是生孩子，我跟你 ... 算怎么回事。”

“那你为什么要来我家？”

方晴捏着自己的嘴唇不作答。

石希慧受不了这里快要结成冰的气氛，轻轻抱了方晴一下，开门走了出去。


	10. Chapter 10

律师联系助理，少妇的司法精神鉴定结果完全正常，未见人格解离现象，他们只能寄希望于从现场证物进一步寻找突破口。石希慧觉得事有蹊跷，找到少妇索要丈夫的物件，试图追踪那位消失的丈夫的踪迹。此刻在律师的陪同下，她和助理去往少妇位于淮阳路的家。

淮阳路接连坐落着好几处著名的景观公寓，这里临近 AAAAA 级景区淮阳公园。说是公园，其实是一片湿地，不仅保留大量绿色植被，还有接近天然的生态系统，城市中有这样一片地方实属难得。能在淮阳路买房不一定代表有钱，但一定代表着生活品位。

少妇家在淮中名景，这是一个高端住宅区，也是最早尝试建立空中花园的楼盘之一。 A 座 18 层的户主，也就是少妇的丈夫叫孙仲新，销售主管， 42 岁，优性 alpha ，名校毕业海归背景。

石希慧一行人进入公寓就傻了，从落地窗外向外望去可以鸟瞰整个湿地公园，阳台有全自动浇灌的景观花园，即便家中无人也无需打理，依旧郁郁葱葱。想起自己的德式老洋房处处逼仄，石希慧不禁有点酸。

“现在这里没人住了吗？”石希慧问。

“对，孙太太被抓之后就空了，之前只有孙太太长住，还有个佣人。孙先生长年不回家。”律师说。

“案发的房子是孙先生长住的地方？”

“之前是，不过据我们了解，他在案发前三四个月已经不常去了。”

“那也不至于没指纹吧。”石希慧嘟囔。

她走进主卧，屋内收拾得一尘不染，床上找不到一根头发。主卧卫生间内有大量女性用品，却连丈夫的牙刷都没有，看来夫妻分居已经有很长时间。石希慧打开衣橱，见到零星几件男装挂在衣柜一角，拉开抽屉，直到最后一层才有些男式贴身衣物，看款式符合孙仲新的年龄，大概是他的。

“他们没有孩子吗？”

“没有。”律师说。

“孙先生的行踪一直查不到？”

“我们查了，确实没有，连消费记录也没有。”

“这么古怪，难道也出了意外？”

“我们也这样考虑，但是联系了他的公司，公司说一切正常。”

“就是说他有去上班？”

“确切地说没有，孙先生虽然是销售主管，但工作内容更像顾问，既不需要安排工作也不需要向上级汇报。”

“那他没去做事也没人会发现啰？”

“公司那边反馈是工作往来邮件一切正常，更多的我们也没办法追问了。”

“那他有其他家人吗？”

“据我们所知没有，孙先生是独子，父母都过世了。”

看来这个人是有心要躲，那就让我会会你吧，石希慧想。她从最后一个抽屉拿了几件男式内衣便离开了房子。律师锁好门，与他们一同离开。

律师说：“石小姐为什么这么关注这件事？”

“因为孙太太是我客户啊。”

“但孙太太自称从未见过您。”

“录像你也看过了吧，这个应该很难造假吧。”

“这我明白，我也知道你是站在孙太太这边的，只是您应该知道，孙太太是有固定的占卜师的，她应该不会找你咨询。”

“是吗？”

“孙太太非常依赖这些东西，可能是找个精神寄托。她和那位占卜师合作超过 20 年，彼此非常信任，没有必要换其他的占卜师。”

“那个御用占卜师没告诉她她老公的下落？”

“事实上孙太太并不想知道丈夫的下落。”

“什么意思？”

律师考虑了一下，大概是在筛选哪些能说哪些不能说：“孙太太不仅不在乎丈夫的下落，连丈夫的情人也不在乎，他们的婚姻是表面婚姻。”

“孙太太和你这么说？”

“不，这是公开的事情。我们律所其实和孙太太娘家是合作关系，包括孙先生孙太太的婚前协议也由我们起草。”

“那她为什么要杀老公的情人？”

“问题就在这里，孙太太完全没必要这么做。按照孙太太娘家的家规， omega 女儿只有婚后才能享有家族财产的继承权，所以保有一段婚姻对孙太太来说才是最有利的，她没有理由离婚，更加不需要谋杀情敌，或者说她并不会把任何人当作自己的情敌。”

“这个没当作证据提交到法庭吗？”

“事实上，提交了，但法庭没有采纳，公诉方认定孙太太因嫉妒杀人。”

“神经。”

“这也是我们头疼的地方，我们只能证明孙太太没有动机，却不能否认所有的直接证据都指向她。”

所有的直接证据都指向孙太太？

“怎么看都很像栽赃陷害啊。”石希慧说。

“是这样的。现在问题是不知道谁在栽赃，孙太太能想到的有利益冲突的人我们都查了，没有可疑。”

解开问题的钥匙只可能在那个丈夫身上了。

“看来我要会一会那个御用占卜师了。”

“这恐怕很难，那位占卜师只接待私人客户，不见外人。”

“这么横？”石希慧挑起了眉毛，“是多厉害连人都不见？”

“石小姐应该听过他的名字。”

“谁？”

“七玄星。”

“哈。”石希慧摇了摇头。

七玄星是个艺名，石希慧的母亲也有艺名，叫萨利维亚，石希慧觉得起艺名这事太老派，甚至可以说土得掉渣，她坚持用本名营业，加上她长得更像那个从未见过面的父亲，导致很多人根本没意识到她是萨利维亚的女儿。

石希慧和助理回到占卜所简单准备了午饭，助理明显忍了一路，终于有机会开口问：

“七玄星就是和老师关系很差那位吗？”

“什么关系很差，是见面就要打起来。”

“那我们应该没办法找他问情况了。”

“是啊。”

“老师为什么会和他交恶？”

这个说来话就长了。石希慧的母亲算是半路出家，虽然颇有天赋，但早年不过是在别的占卜馆打杂，顺便偷师，并没有师门传承。虽然她很有自知之明只看些主妇们的日常琐事，但时运到了被政客重用也不是她能左右的。也是因为这个，石母早早将石希慧送出国深造，生怕她日后执业被同行看轻。可惜这个女儿轻易看透了人世，根本不想闯出什么名堂，更无所谓同行的评价，只想安稳求温饱。

“简单来说就是名门正派看不爽拿到本秘籍自己修炼成绝世武功的。”

“您归纳得十分简单易懂。”

“不过更重要的原因是，七玄星本来想当重山系的幕僚，最后没成，就觉得我妈抢了他的饭碗。”

“但重山系也有其他的大师呀，为什么不能接收七玄星？”

“这我就不知道了，好像是和他过去的客人有关。这些政客疑心病重得要命，当然宁可找个没大本事的白纸，也不想找个背景复杂得大神。”

“那您只能拿触媒追踪了。”

“是啊，我一会儿择个日。”

石希慧没什么胃口，拨了两口饭就推了碗筷。

早上走得太急随便抓了件衣服，这会儿才发现是上周五沾到汉堡酱汁的那件衬衫。她把衣服脱下来丢给助理。

“这件洗了吧，脏了。”

石希慧进屋躺下，眼睛盯着镜子前面的浅盘发呆。之前那个浅盘上有串不属于她的耳环。之前这张床上也躺过一个不可能属于她的人。她想想念一下这个人，但她又不敢真的想。

想一下有什么关系呢？有大关系。为什么不敢想呢？怕不小心把自己的心事说给自己知道。可是那件心事又是什么？喜欢？爱慕？还是贪恋肉欲？石希慧并不能搞清楚。她甚至不知道那个 omega 不会让她呕吐，到底是说明那个 omega 是特别的、唯一的，还是命运的暗示，暗示她是时候摆脱过去的阴影，将婚姻提上日程 —— 但是人又为什么需要婚姻呢？孙太太那样的人或许真的需要婚姻自保，那么石希慧真的需要婚姻吗？真的需要孩子吗？她真的有什么了不起的基因必须延续下去吗？

能延续的除了基因，恐怕还有摆脱不掉宿命吧。石希慧叹了口气。


	11. Chapter 11

石希慧又遇到了人生 29 年来的大危机，这次不是发情期，而是她发现自己第二次追不到人。

按理说，拥有对方的触媒，也就是对方的物品或身体的一部分，加上对方的出生日期，就一定能追踪到这个人的下落。哪怕并不十分清晰，也会有个大概的方位或是感觉，是生是死，在水里还是在土里，信息或许有多有少，但绝不会什么都没有。石希慧在这方面并不是新手，找寻失踪人口可以说是她的拿手好戏，还在上中学的时候，母亲接来的寻人寻物工作就已经由她背后操刀了。

上一次石希慧追不到方朗父亲的行踪，怀疑手表不是方父所有，但这一次，内衣和孙太太确认过确实是孙仲新的，生日也在警方系统里查询过，准确无误，石希慧真的傻眼了。

“会不会是太累了？”助理问。

“怎么可能。”

石希慧很没好气，助理默默退下。

即便生日不对，触媒总是有效的，怎么可能完全没信息。石希慧无法相信是自己的能力一夜之间完全消失，那么只剩下最后一种可能：有人为孙仲新设立了屏障，让其他人无法找到他。

能做到这一步的神秘学工作者全国也没有几个，石希慧咬紧后槽牙：

非得会会那帮人不可吗？ 不行，绝对不要。只能曲线救国，先搞清楚孙仲新何德何能值得被人设屏障。

她打了个电话给王智华，打听孙仲新的背景。王智华挂了电话过了几个小时回电：

“没什么特殊背景，出身很普通。”

“上学时候呢，有加入什么组织吗？”

“也没有，连学生会都没参加过，除了成绩好没别的。”

或许是因为孙太太娘家？

“那他和妻子怎么认识的？”

“这个就不知道了，我再打听一下。你怎么对这个人有兴趣？”

石希慧大致说了一下来龙去脉，但隐去了孙太太的异样和屏障的事情。她不知道王智华背后那些人是不是与这件事有关，直觉上，虽然这位王叔叔看着她长大，并对母亲诸多帮助，但石希慧不敢完全相信他。她只能把整件事描述成自己的客户遭遇冤案，怀疑丈夫才是真凶。

过了一会儿王智华又来了电话：

“我稍微打听了一下，不保证消息准确性。据说是女方家人安排的，他们看中孙仲新的专业背景。”

“专业背景？他学什么的？”

“公共卫生。”

“孙太太娘家做什么的？”

“你说吴家吗？吴家主要做贸易。”

那叫什么看中背景？而且孙仲新一直在做销售方面的顾问，公共卫生的背景并没有用上啊。石希慧提出了一连串的疑问，王智华没有答案。

“你这么感兴趣的话，我可以介绍个人给你。其实我也是问他。”

“谁？”

“老朋友的儿子，现在在帮吴家做事。”

“可靠吗？”

“哎呀，自己人呀，比你小一岁，也是我看着长大的。”

石希慧答应了介绍，约定明天见面。王智华突然想起什么，忙打断：

“但是有件事王叔叔要提前和你交代清楚。”

“怎么？”

“他是个 omega 。”

什么呀，又不是相亲，提这个干什么。

“性别不重要，又不是为了结婚。”

王智华哈哈大笑：“就怕你见到会改变主意哦。”

石希慧大翻白眼。

到了晚上王智华追电话过来，他要介绍的人明天临时有会议，之后又要出差，只有今晚有空，否则只好延到下周。石希慧只得匆匆收拾自己奔赴见面地点。

那人约在宏西路商业中心的一间酒吧，石希慧知道那里，是一家音乐吧，不做 live 的时候人不太多。今天是工作日，更不会有什么人，谈事情倒是方便。

她到了在卡包坐下，点了杯啤酒先喝。大约坐了十分钟，一个男人走过来。

“石小姐是吗？”

石希慧抬头一看，着实愣了一下：这是个不知该说英俊还是美貌的男人，平滑的面部曲线，艺人般的五官，瞳孔颜色比平常人浅得多，穿着一身考究的条纹西装，像只猫。脚上的鞋子石希慧认得，她要接十 个案子才能买一双基础款。这个人个头不算高，但走到哪里都自带光芒非常耀眼，吧台那边的店员已经开始交头接耳议论他了。

男人伸出修长的手，露出蓝宝石袖扣：“我是许郡治。”

石希慧握了一下手，手很凉。

“让你等真是对不住。”

“我到早了，以为这会儿会堵车就提前出发了。”

男人看石希慧喝啤酒，也点了一杯一样的。

“王叔叔说他朋友的女儿想找我问点事情，我没想到会是你。”

“我们见过？”

“很小的时候见过，大概是四五岁。”

“是吗？”

“嗯，在王叔叔的家宴上。你一定要喝酒，你母亲不同意，你就把她的酒换成了花瓶里的水。”

石希慧记得好像是有这么件事，回家还被揍了，但她不记得自己见过这么耀眼的男人。

“我当时就在边上，你不记得了？”

石希慧尴尬得摇摇头。

“不记得也很正常，我那时候是个小胖子。”

胖子也好帅哥也罢，石希慧都不记得。

“你倒是完全没有变呢。”男人说。

石希慧只好尴尬地嗯嗯啊啊，艰难地通过聊王智华和男人拉近关系。聊了一会儿男人自觉地直奔主题：

“石小姐想知道什么呢？我知道的，可以说的，都可以告诉你。”

“王叔叔说你在吴家做事，具体是做什么呢？”

“理论上我是吴总裁的私人助理，但我好像也算是吴家的总管，他们家大小事情都要找我，所以我觉得自己更像是个高级打杂的。”

石希慧乐了：“打杂可穿不了那么贵的鞋。”

许郡治下意识低头看了一下自己的鞋，笑了起来：“门面还是要装点一下的，不能给总裁丢人。”

“那么请问高级打杂先生，”石希慧说，“吴家为什么看中孙仲新？”

“啊，你说四小姐的丈夫。”

“是的。”石希慧刚知道孙太太是吴家的四小姐。

“吴家一共 6 个子女，四个儿子两个女儿，除了四小姐都是 alpha ，这你知道吧？”

石希慧摇头。

“吴家一直是 alpha 成员比较多，所以四小姐的地位就比较尴尬，她的婚姻一直是个问题。早些年总裁，也就是我老板，他们的父亲，想和议员联姻，但是四小姐不愿意。”

“为什么？”

男人耸耸肩：“我也不知道，我去的时候四小姐已经出嫁很久了，只是听说她个性比较闷，不喜欢太复杂的人际关系，连家族的宴会也会缺席。”

石希慧想想孙太太，好像确实如此。

“所以就找个普通人嫁了？”

“也不完全是这样。孙先生是钟立大学博士， 24 岁就博士毕业了。钟立大学一直靠吴家提供科研经费，所以总裁很早就注意到孙先生。孙先生当年完全算得上年轻有为前途无量。”

“但他好像没有继续做科研？”

“是的，不过也算是自力更生，科迅机电的销售主管也不是容易得到的职位。”

“但我听你们吴家的律师说，孙先生孙太太是表面婚姻？”

“啊，你查到很多呀。”许郡治笑，“确实如此，包办婚姻嘛。”

“科迅机电和吴家没有关系？”

“据我所知没有。”

“那他为什么不去吴家的企业？”

“这个就要问他本人了。”

“如果找得到的话。”

许郡治喝了一口啤酒：“孙先生失踪了吗？”

“也不算是，但确实无法找他本人问一问。

“石小姐为什么对吴家的事情感兴趣？”

石希慧把说给王智华的说辞又讲了一遍。

“但你不是四小姐的占卜师吧。”

“我知道她的占卜师是七玄星，但她确实找过我。”

“为了什么呢？”

“她想问问孙先生有没有情人。”

许郡治抬了抬眉毛：“怪事，她不是早就知道了吗？”

“早就知道 ？”

“嗯，三年前就知道。”

“他们夫妻俩分居几年了？”

“快十年。”

“所以孙先生瞒了七年？”

“不，他们不是因为第三者分居。情人是后来的事情，还是孙先生自己告诉四小姐的。”

所以她来问我一件知道了三年的事情？看到牌还笑了一下？然后因为嫉妒杀人？这怎么可能。

男人看懂了她的心思：“四小姐的案子确实很奇怪，总裁曾想动用关系帮她，但是检察厅那边坚决不买帐。”

“发生了什么？”

“不清楚，只知道事上面督办的案件。”

石希慧想了想：“那个情人，就是死者，有背景吗？”

“明面上，没有，但既然是督办，一定有。”

居然和丈夫无关和情人有关？石希慧没有料想到。如果情人有背景，硬到连吴家都动不了，他和孙仲新之间是不是有什么事导致孙失踪？

“你的习惯还是没变呀。”许郡治说。

“啊？”

男人一指：“摸眉毛啊。”

石希慧赶紧放下手。

“如果你想查那个死者，我可以帮忙。”

“那怎么好意思。”

“没关系，我接触的人比较多，你自己去打听反而有些奇怪。”

石希慧觉得也好，你有你的门路，我有我的办法。

“但是我有个条件。”

“你说。”

“告诉我你对这个案子感兴趣的真正原因。”

瞒得了王智华居然瞒不过你？石希慧想。或许王智华那边也没瞒住，不过，算了。

“我也说不好具体原因，其实我还没有查清楚，只是感觉不太对。你也知道我们这一行就是凭感觉吃饭的。我讲给你听哪里不对劲，你只会觉得是我想太多。”

许郡治点点头：“那我换个条件好了。”

“你说。”

许郡治抬起那张耀眼的脸，笑得很好看：

“下周和我约会吧。”


	12. Chapter 12

石希慧脑子宕机。倒不是因为讨厌 omega ，而是她仿佛从没被人这样邀请过。不，准确地说她听过这样的邀请，但不是在这样的场合，也不是这样的气氛，更加不是这种直球。

“哪种约会？”经年累月面对各种客人磨练的镇定演技总能在必要的时候派上用场。

“就是”许郡治想了一下，“好像小情侣第一次约会那样。”

“啊？”

许郡治盯着她看了一会儿，捂着脸笑出声：

“原谅我，这是王叔叔的主意。”

“啊？”

“王叔叔之前就想给你介绍男朋友，昨天他和我说这是个机会，叫我把握一下 ... ”许郡治笑到说不下去。

“所以你就约我？”

“不不不，”他连忙摆手，“我只是恶作剧一下，你的反应好有趣。”

石希慧皱起眉头：“你这算调戏我吗？”

许郡治笑得更厉害：“我不敢。”

石希慧看他笑，又想生气又觉得好笑，忍了一会儿也跟着笑起来。

许郡治努力调整了一下情绪：“抱歉，我只是想捉弄你一下，帮你打听事情其实不需要什么条件的。”

“你胆子不小啊，敢捉弄我，信不信我给你下诅咒。”

“我信，我真的信。”许郡治又憋笑。

“亏你长着这样的脸，个性这么差吗？”石希慧板起面孔。

“诶？很差吗？”

“对第一次见面的人这样很不礼貌吧，再说挑衅 alpha 也不是有教养的表现吧。”石希慧的胳膊叉起来抱在胸前。

许郡治局促起来：“啊抱歉，我只是想开个玩笑，因为你小时候 ... 所以我以为你现在还是那样的个性。”

“你今年 28 了吧。”

“是。”

“快 30 的人了还这样不稳重，也难怪找不到女朋友。”

“很抱歉。”

“王叔叔真的打算把你这样的 omega 介绍给我吗？”

“这个 ... 他说你对 omega 不感兴趣，所以我也没 ... ”

“我很好奇你是怎么做到吴氏集团的总裁助理的。”

“那是因为 ... ”

“行了，我不想听你为自己的行为辩解。”

“真的抱歉，石小姐有什么需要打听的请随时联系我。”

“为陌生人打听自己东家的八卦，你的职业操守也很糟糕呢。”

“不是的，我也是担心四小姐的案子。”

“你怎么每件事都有十足的借口。”

“抱歉。”许郡治明显受了打击，低头乖乖认错。

“所以你下周打算约我干什么？”

许郡治一愣，反应过来，石希慧拍着桌子哈哈大笑。

“你骗我！”

“你活该啊，你先骗我的！”

许郡治撇着嘴想笑又觉得生气，石希慧眼泪都快笑出来了：

“你真的以为我在教训你吗，你是多常被人训！吴氏的企业文化是这样啊！

“你是 alpha ， alpha 这么和 omega 说话很正常啊。”

“你这个念头很不 O 权哦。”石希慧笑嘻嘻地喝酒。

“那你真的只喜欢 alpha ？”

石希慧撑着脑袋：“技术上来说，我不是喜欢 alpha ，而是闻到 omega 的信息素会头晕恶心呕吐。”

“所有 omega 吗？”

“对。”

“那 beta 可以吗？”

“理论上也可以，但我没试过。”

“我试过。”

“诶？什么体验？”

“除了比 alpha 冷感一点迟钝一点，没什么特别的。”

“是吗，那挺好啊，后来没在一起？”

许郡治玩起了啤酒杯：“没，慢慢没感觉了。”

“哦。”这种事石希慧不知道怎么安慰。

“你现在有喜欢的人吗？”

石希慧不知道怎么回答这个问题：“我也不知道算不算有。”

“那赶紧叫王叔叔给你介绍吧。”

石希慧喝干啤酒：“就怕他给我介绍一堆 omega 每个都是你这样。”

“我这样不好吗？”许郡治看着石希慧，又笑得很好看。

“好，就是对我放电特别浪费。”

俩人交换了联系方式结束了这次会面。许郡治要 AA ，石希慧坚决不同意，最后石希慧成功刷卡。俩人走出酒吧一路聊到路口，各自打车回家。

第二天王智华果然电话石希慧问昨晚的情况，石希慧知道他有意撮合，只好一再重申自己生理上对 omega 毫无办法。王智华的反应在石希慧意料之中，又是“你怎么知道每个 omega 都不行”“你不试试怎么知道”。石希慧特别想问，人们不吃屎因为试过发现不好吃吗？但她还是老老实实把这句话憋回去，忍着不耐烦听完王智华的催婚。

她劝自己事情要往好的方面看，王智华只是熟悉的长辈，如果换了自己的母亲催婚，情况可能更加无法招架。

“快找个不让你吐的 omega 吧。”王智华在电话里说。

不吐的 omega ，有啊，让人宁可没遇到过呢。石希慧想。

助理和律师联系，安排与孙太太的会面。石希慧带着助理又一次坐了四个小时的车，再次来到垂柳凼监狱。孙太太仍旧精神不太好，但狱中生活好像还不错，脸色红润了些。

“今天来是有几个问题，可能对案子有用。”简短寒暄后石希慧说。

孙太太点头。

“你先生的情人，你之前认识吗？”

孙太太摇头。

“我听说你三年前就知道情人的存在了。”

“不是。”

“不是吗？”

“不是那个，三年前是别人。”

“那这次的受害者是？”

“是新的，我不认识。”

“孙先生新交往的情人？”

孙太太点头。

“大概什么时候开始的你知道吗？”

“快一年。”

知道得这么清楚，孙太太上次来算塔罗却问丈夫和情人在一起多久了，果然异常。

“你怎么知道？”

“看他心情，能看出来。”

“是说孙先生？”

孙太太点头。

“你和孙先生见过面？”

“之前有，很偶尔。今年元旦之后就没见过。”

“他是那时候和新情人在一起的？”

“差不多。”

“孙先生提过新的这位叫什么吗？”

孙太太摇头。

“提过职业吗？”

孙太太摇头。

石希慧看看律师，这下进了死胡同。

“但是他说，那个女孩子是他学妹。”孙太太突然说。

“也是钟立大学的？”石希慧眼睛一亮。

“嗯。同一个专业。”

律师在一边翻材料，翻到一页碰碰石希慧，指给她看 —— 死者资料写着国家药研所附属大学生物医药专业肄业。孙仲新很会骗人啊。

“有说女孩家里还有什么人吗？”

孙太太摇头。

能进药研所附大，即便家里没有背景，至少说明成绩是很厉害的，怎么会肄业？明明和孙仲新不是一个学校也不是一个专业却说是学妹？每一次来监狱问孙太太问题，反而疑问更多，真是莫名其妙。石希慧有点恼，又不能发作，眼看这里问不到什么只能撤退。

走之前她突然问孙太太：“ 8 月 25 日你在哪里？”

孙太太看着她，想了一会儿：“不记得了，应该在家。怎么了？”

“没什么。佣人的联系方式你还有吗？”

律师说：“我这里有。”

石希慧点点头，结束了会面。孙太太被狱警带走，石希慧一行人也离开。

一周过得很快，这一周石希慧忙到四脚朝天，每天都有预约，问感情问财运的客人比以往多了一倍。接连三个净化仪式一个生财仪式，累到她和助理双双虚脱。孙太太的律师倒是非常帮得上忙，很快联系到佣人，证实了 8 月 25 日那天自己不在，孙太太独自在家。独自在家便不能确定行踪，被人有机可乘，来到自己的占卜所再完全丧失记忆，也不是没有可能。

石希慧心里有了一个猜想，她需要验证，但她已经累得转不动脑子。

手机响了，居然是许郡治。

“我回来了，你要去哪里玩玩吗？”

“玩个屁啊，累得爬都爬不起来。”

“最近很忙吗？”

“嗯。”

“那出来放松下？明天晚上有空吗？”

“没空。”

“后天呢？”

“没空。”

“大后天呢？”

“还是没空。”

“那每一天呢？”

石希慧被逗笑了。

“你要干什么，又是王叔叔叫你把握机会？”

“不是啊，是我自己想把握机会。”

“和你说了 omega 我不行啊。”

“那情报你行不行？”

石希慧一下来了精神：“什么情报？”

“那个什么白，就是孙仲新的情人啰。”

“早说啊，情报我就每一天都有空。”

“冷血。”

“ alpha 是这样啦。”

“那明天晚上见吧。一起吃饭行不行？”

“行。”


	13. Chapter 13

“罗靖白， 37 岁，药研所附大生物医药专业肄业，经常换工作，文员秘书销售助理都做过，家庭背景没什么特别的，父母都是普通工薪阶层，看起来没什么背景。”许郡治说。

“那为什么上面会督办？”

许郡治耸耸肩：“我也不明白。”

“我见过孙太太，她说罗靖白是孙仲新的学妹。”

许郡治翻了翻笔记：“他俩不是一个大学的。”

“对啊，所以很奇怪。”

“他俩看起来好像没有任何交集。”

“孙太太说他们是年初在一起的，年初发生了什么？”

“嗯 ... 吴氏这边就没什么特别的事情，这个要问孙先生身边的人了。”

“他身边有谁？有助理或者秘书吗。”

“好像没有这样的人，他好像一直是独行侠。”

“这个人藏得好深。”

许郡治又翻了翻笔记：“孙先生的个人经历真的平凡无奇，但是他在和四小姐结婚以前有两年时间完全是空白。”

石希慧眼睛一亮：“是吗？什么时候的事？”

“ 27到29岁，然后进入科迅机电， 31岁和四小姐结婚。”

“罗家没查过他的背景？”

“应该查过，总裁是个很谨慎的人，我可以再打听一下。”

许郡治的手机来了信息，他看了一下：“来得真及时。”

“怎么？”

“我拜托做记者的朋友找罗靖白的朋友了解情况，刚刚他给我发消息说已经找到了三个朋友，后天可以一起见一下。”

许郡治的能力与人脉给石希慧留下了深刻印象。

“后天晚上我有空，你方便的话一起去吧。”许郡治说，“也许能问出一点什么。”

石希慧点点头。正事聊完时间还早，酒还没喝完。

“你好像对这件事也很上心啊。”

“毕竟关系到四小姐的案子，我虽然不直接参与，也很关心。”

“你老板没找人查这件事吗？吴氏四小姐涉嫌谋杀案，这可是大新闻啊。”

“其实总裁查了，但他没和我说具体的结果，这件事是他自己独自做的。我主要负责把新闻压下来。”

石希慧想了想，几乎所有的报道都不约而同地隐去了孙太太的身份，当作一般的情杀案报道。

“网上的舆论也一直在监督，但凡有爆料就会被删掉。这件事如果曝出来，不仅吴氏受牵连，舆论肯定要吵成一片，搞不好会影响四小姐的判决，毕竟现在准备上诉，是关键时期。”

“这个案子本身就有很多疑点，如果能利用舆论获得同情，对孙太太是有利的吧。”

“不见得，毕竟四小姐是 omega ，有钱人家的 omega 杀掉普通 alpha ，仇富加 omega 歧视，一定会把所有的错推给四小姐。”

“倒也是。”

“总裁应该是知道些内幕的，但他没打算告诉我。”

“你不是他的亲信吗？”

许郡治笑了一下：“没有那么亲，我也才去五六年而已。”

“你大学毕业就去吴氏了？”

“对，不过其实很早就定好了。”

“真好啊，还没毕业就内容工作。”

许郡治晃晃酒杯：“不是内定，其实我某种意义上算是人质。”

“哈？”

“我爸生意失败欠了吴氏一大笔钱，表面上我是去吴氏工作，实际上是要确定我爸不会跑路，即便跑了，儿子还在。总裁这个人很会搞这种恩威并施的事情。”

“但欠吴氏钱的人应该也不止你一个吧，选中你说明你有过人之处吧。”

“过人之处吗？”许郡治撑着脑袋，“可能是过于感情用事吧，这几年来和吴家朝夕相处，我居然真情实感地为他们家着想。其实我算什么呢，不过是欠债人的儿子。

“看来他们家人对你很好。”

“嗯，确实都是很好的人，弄得我有点走心。”

“走心不好吗？”石希慧看许郡治表情有点怪怪的。

“我爸生意失败其实和吴氏有点关系，我有理由恨他们，但我现在对他们全家都恨不起来。”

“你老板知道吗？”

“应该知道，所以他信任我又要防着我。”

“怎么？工作得不开心？”

许郡治恢复了平常的表情：“那倒没有，可能是我太多愁善感了。”

“你如果有疑虑可以找我看看。”

“看人心吗？”

“不，看关系。”

“算了，现在不用。我有时候觉得不知道也是一种幸福。”

他们又聊起小时候的事情，石希慧隐约想起过去确实有个胖胖的小男孩会出现在王智华的宴会上，每次出现都像小跟班一样跟着自己。从什么时候开始这个人就不再出现了呢？想不起来了。

两天后的晚上，石希慧跟着许郡治见他的记者朋友。三人去了一家迪厅，进了最里面的包间。刚过 12 点，迪厅里已经人山人海，舞曲放得震天响，说话得用喊的。

“我们为什么要在这里见他们？”石希慧在许郡治耳边喊。

“这里人多安全一点。”许郡治回喊。

“怎么像间谍接头一样？”

“我也不知道，老秦安排的。”

真正进了包间倒安静了很多，劲歌热舞仿佛在三条街以外。包间里已然坐着两女一男，是罗靖白的朋友。

“为了保密起见，就不说他们三个的名字了吧。”老秦说，又对那三人介绍石希慧和许郡治，“这两位也是记者，也在查小罗的案子。”

六人坐定，老秦先发问。

“今天主要想问一下小罗生前的人际情况，或者别的什么值得注意的事情也可以，你们随便说，不确定的也没关系，我们也得调查确定以后才能写。”

“不会提到我们吧？”短头发的女性友人问。

“一定不会。”

“千万别提到我们啊。”长发女性友人说。

“为什么这么担心，怎么了？”

短发女说：“其实罗姐出事之前就说过有人想杀她，我问她她又不肯说，说可能会害到我。”另两个人也点点头表示同意。

石希慧和许郡治对看一眼，有些震惊。

“具体怎么回事？”老罗问。

短发女说：“好像是三个月以前，罗姐说她知道了不该知道的事情，有手眼通天的人想要她死。”

长发女说：“她跟我也这么说。我叫她报警，她说报警没用。”

老秦问男性友人：“小罗也和你说过吗？”

男性友人点点头：“她跟我说如果她死了一定是谋杀，绝对不是意外。”

长发女接过话：“可是现在报纸上说杀她的是她男朋友的原配，以罗姐的个性，如果真的到了要被原配追杀的地步，她一定会提分手的。”

“你们怀疑有隐情？”老秦问。

“肯定有隐情啊，那个原配如果手眼通天怎么可能会被抓。”长发女说。

这种微妙的违和感是什么？石希慧想起孙太太的律师说所有证据都指向孙太太的时候她有这种感觉，看到案发地没有孙先生的指纹她有这种感觉，孙太太说没见过她，她也有这种感觉。仿佛当事人经历的和其他人看到的是截然不同的两件事。

“她有没有说过具体是什么事情？”老秦问。

三个人面面相觑，又不约而同地摇头。

忽然男性友人说：“对了，有一次罗靖白喝多了半夜打电话和我哭，到后面她一直在重复什么，有的人守护爱情是自己赴死，有的人守护爱情是努力活下去。这事是不是和她男朋友有关系？”

“肯定有关啊，她男朋友老婆动的手啊。”短发女不以为然。

长发女说：“不是啊，她也和我说过活下去是爱的证明。如果罗姐真的是知道了什么被人盯上了，那 ... 自己赴死是指谁？”

石希慧一惊：孙仲新？？


	14. Chapter 14

“不会是她男朋友吧！”短发女惊恐起来。看来有人和石希慧英雄所见略同。

男性友人连忙问老秦：“罗靖白的男朋友也出事了吗？”

最好不要让这群人知道太多，石希慧赶紧说：“孙先生应该没事，他公司说他有照常上班。”

两个女性友人松了一口气。

“那 ... 罗靖白还有别的爱人吗？”男性友人问。

“不能吧，他们那么相爱。”短发女说。

“他们感情很好吗？”石希慧问。

“是啊，她男朋友都说要离婚了。”短发女说。

“钻戒也买了，罗姐跟我说的。”长发女说，“再说罗姐也不是脚踏两条船的人。”

石希慧趁机追问：“他们是怎么认识的？”

“好像是同学聚会。是吧？”短发女问另外两人，长发女点点头，男性友人表示不知道。

“去年年底还是今年年初。”长发女补充。 “罗姐和我说的是，她遇到了以前上学时候崇拜的学长，还说那个人是个天才。”

“对对，还和我说过什么男大也十八变，差点没认出来。”短发女说。

但是孙仲新不仅不和罗靖白同校，而且大她 5 岁，孙仲新博士毕业的时候罗靖白上大一或者大二，她们能有什么交集？

“罗靖白的同学会也邀请其他学校的学长学姐吗？”石希慧问。

“不会吧？”短发女一脸疑惑。

“他们是罗姐参加同学会的时候在饭店偶遇的。”长发女说。短发女点头认同。

“罗靖白确定是药研所附大肄业的吧？”石希慧问。

“是，她前前前男友是我发小，他俩是同学，不同班。”男性友人说。

“你也是药研所附大的？”

“不，我成绩没那么好。”

“那你知道她为什么肄业吗？”石希慧问。

“嗯 ... ”男性友人努力回忆，“她跟我说是觉得生物医药没意思，不知道是救人还是害人。她那阵子特别低落，差点自杀。其实她还有半年就可以毕业了。”

还有半年毕业？那就是 22 岁前后，也就是 15 年前？许郡治前天说孙仲新 27 岁到 29 岁有两年空白，也是 15 年前？难道 ....

石希慧心脏狂跳。没有这么巧的吧，又是 15 年前。难道说又和那件事有关？可是那件事到底是什么？母亲的记录里没有，石希慧只知道个大概。她一直以为是政治圈的事情，可是什么样的事情能同时牵扯到占卜师、方朗的父亲、药大学生和商界大佬的女儿女婿？而且还涉及一条人命。

等等，也许是两条，甚至三条人命。

如果是两条人命，罗靖白所谓“不该知道的事情”是不是指孙仲新的死，以及他的死因？假设孙仲新的死是不能被知道的，那就可以解释工作邮件照常却找不到人，还被设了屏障。可为什么不能被知道？为什么要布这么大的局？

如果罗靖白是因为知道这个必须被灭口，为什么要让吴家四小姐背锅？ 15 年前的事情是不是吴家也有份？吴家有份，上面才会督办，让吴家没办法通过人脉给女儿脱罪。这么想的话所谓陷害就是有人在给吴家警告。

石希慧突然想明白，正是因为这样舆论才能被盖得严严实实！单凭吴老板的本事，即便他有钱有人脉，总会有生意上的对头利用这事打击吴氏，总会有要钱不要命的媒体和水军爆料。如今乖乖地集体禁声，只可能是权力更大的人下场干预！

石希慧背后一阵恶寒。她理解了罗靖白的恐惧，她自己好像也触碰到了某种不该知道的东西。她甚至有个疯狂的念头：母亲的死是不是也和这件事有关？

夜深了，老秦不放心，挨个送罗靖白的朋友们回家。许郡治开车送石希慧回家。

“你脸色好差啊，怎么了？”许郡治问。

“只是有些猜想。你有什么看法吗？”

“我也不知道。只是觉得应该找找孙先生，所有谜团的钥匙都在他身上。可是听他们的说法，可能孙先生已经遭遇不测了。”

“假设真的如此，那伪造工作邮件又是怎么回事？人死了，找个凶手顶罪就行了，孙太太不就是替罪羔羊吗，为什么要搞得这么复杂，为什么要隐瞒他的死？”

“我也不懂。”

说完这句两人便陷入了长久的沉默。

许郡治把车开到石希慧楼下，石希慧下车。许郡治忽然叫住她。

“什么事？”

“石小姐，我觉得这件事可能有点不对劲。”

“你想到什么了？”

“不是想到，是感觉。我觉得这件事很危险。要不你就 ... ”

石希慧等着他说。然而许郡治却沉默了。

“我就怎样？”

“我想说你就别查了。但我想你可能不会听。”

“你是不是有什么没对我说？”

“我能说的都说了。”

“真的？”

“真的。”

“我们只见过两次面，我怎么知道是不是真的？”

许郡治解开安全下了车，走到石希慧面前：

“不是两面，是很多很多面，只是你不记得了。”

“有吗？”

许郡治盯着她，路灯反射在他的眼眸上，闪闪发光。

“你真的不记得了。从四五岁到十四五岁，我经常见到你，但你从来没有注意到我。小时候你是孩子王，大一点你会参与大人们的聊天，你可能看不到我，但我一直望着你，一直到你出国，再也没有你的消息。”

这气氛，这台词，石希慧觉得血管里的尴尬正从全身的毛孔里往外涌。她最不擅长面对这种情况，相比之下炮友说我爱你都要好接受得多。她想逃，但她又想知道许郡治还要说什么，她也不能断了这条信息源。

“你到底想说什么。”

“一定要说出来才行吗。还是因为你的取向，我说不说都是一样的结局。”

“抱歉，我真的对你只有很模糊的印象，我不知道能不能信任你。”

“那你可以当作是来自朋友的劝告。”

“现在什么眉目都没有呀，如果真的查到了危险的时候再收手好了。”石希慧挤出一个商业笑容，“我这个人胆小又怕死，不会拿自己开玩笑。”

“那你也怕omega吗？”

果然对话会落地这里，还以为会说出什么有意思的来。

“那不是怕，只有负面的生理反应。”

“如果没有那些反应是不是就可以？ ”

“我不想冒这个风险，刚才说了，我这个人胆小又怕死。”

“那你不试试的话... ”

“我试了。”

许郡治有点惊。

“我遇到了不让我呕吐的omega，但也没什么太好的体验。并不是不呕吐就可以了，感情的事情比我想的复杂。”

许郡治愣在那里满脸挣扎，石希慧决定把他的后路堵死，和omega无关，而是许郡治更像合作伙伴，他不想和合作伙伴有太复杂的关系。

“我现在时常怀疑，自己是不喜欢 omega 还是不喜欢亲密关系还是根本就不喜欢人类。你很好，不是你的问题，可能是我的问题。”

“不，不是你的问题，是我太冒失了，对不起。请你不要放在心上。”许郡治转身回到车上，努力向石希慧微笑告别，开车离开。

石希慧踏上那座咯吱作响的老式楼梯，上到二楼转角，停下来倚在墙边发呆。刚才那个人好像是要哭的样子？汹涌的情感冲出咽喉让对方听见，却被无情地挡回来，这感觉很熟悉，熟悉得想忘掉，忘不掉只好假装不存在。

许郡治还会联系我吗？按他周全的个性会的吧，他明天还能是那个闪耀的可亲的漂亮朋友。而我呢？

石希慧问自己。


	15. Chapter 15

石希慧的一位老客人来拜访她。年初算年运的时候石希慧提醒她十月有财，她便在期货市场投了一大笔钱，赚出了一套小公寓，于是专程来道谢。

“干什么这么客气。”

“你帮我赚钱，我当然要谢谢你啊。”

说着递来一个精致的盒子。

“是什么？”

“打开看，我也不知道你喜不喜欢。”

石希慧打开盒子，居然是条钻石项链。

“张太太，虽然我们很熟了，但是这东西太贵重我真的不能收。”

“收着吧，也不贵，我看你平时也不戴首饰，就挑了个简单的款式。”

“这怎么好意思。”

“收下吧，不好意思的话往后给我打折呀。”

石希慧便不再推辞，收下项链。这起码得打二十次折啊，她心想。

“你最近怎么样？”张太太问。

“忙死了。”

“生意很好吗？”

“生意倒是不太忙，手上有别的事。”

“要我帮忙你说话，千万别客气。”

“好。你最近怎么样？”

“好得不得了啊，年运条条都中，我过得不知道多潇洒。儿子也顺利申请到大学了，明年春天开学他就走了，哎呀，他不在家我也少件烦心事。”

“你现在这么说，不出三个月又要想儿子了。”石希慧笑说。

“想了就叫他回来，妈叫他回来他还能不回吗。”

“你先生怎么样？都还好吧？”

“他就惨了，你不是说他今年事业不顺吗，还真是。他熬了十年好不容易把主任熬走了，以为自己能扶正，谁知道空降一个主任，比他还小八岁，气得天天在家没话讲。”

“他今年是这样，明年会好些，到时候看看有什么机会吧。”

“还不是怪他自己，我跟他讲你说他工作会有问题，叫他找你做个仪式改善改善。结果他说我搞封建迷信，说我甘心被你骗钱。气得我啊。现在我赚钱他更生气，看他生气我就开心。”张太太说得眉飞色舞。

“你们俩真是，斗了一辈子还没够。”

“越斗感情越好嘛，换个小鸟依人的老婆他还不舒服呢。讲真的我也不懂他，不就是个破教务处的副主任嘛，要不要那么拼命，起早贪黑熬十年。早叫他不要干了，就是不听。”

“你先生是个图安稳的个性嘛，和你不一样。”

“我知道啊。但是都是图安稳，能不能找个清闲点的地方，他们学校每年学生几万个，快一百个科系，忙得脚不沾地。我叫他去私立做，钱多事少，他说不行，说钟立大学教务处让他脸上有光。要我说他就是虚荣。”

石希慧两眼放光：“你先生在钟立大学工作？”

“对啊，没和你说过吗？”

“张太太，你还真能帮上我一个忙。”

“什么忙，你尽管说。”

“我可能得麻烦下你先生。”

在张太太的介绍下，石希慧来到钟立大学的教务处见到她的先生，张副主任。和丰腴的张太太不同，张副主任清瘦干瘪，话也很少。俩人打了招呼，稍带尴尬地寒暄了一下。

“我老婆一直夸你特别灵特别准。”

“太夸张了，只是尽我所能吧。”石希慧谦虚。

“我今年这个情况，是不是没可能改善了？”

“今年不太容易，毕竟已经成定局了。明年会好些。张太太提过可以考虑下私立学校，有机会的话不妨和那边聊聊看。”

“啊，这么说起来，还真有私立找我。”

“那试试吧，不是坏事。”

“哦对，你说要找学生的档案，是干什么用？”

“也是客户的事情，她最近遇到点麻烦，可能惹官非，所以来探探对方的底。”

“可别是做什么违法的事情啊。”张先生戒心颇重。

“肯定不会做那种事，我手上的资料都是警察局查来的，都是合法途径。”

“那就行。那个学生叫什么？”

“孙仲新。”

“哪一年毕业的？”

“这个我不清楚，大概是 18 到 20 年前吧。”

“那么早，这人现在得 40 了吧。”张副主任说着在系统上查找起来，“我不确定那么久以前的信息有没有录入系统。”

一番搜索之后，有三个孙仲新，两个是近几年毕业的学生，一个刚上大一。

“你有他身份证号吗？”

“没有，只有出生年月。”石希慧递上手机，上面是孙太太律师提供的信息。

张副主任又搜索了一下，仍旧没有符合的。

“你确定他是我们学校毕业的？”

“对。他当年还挺有名气的， 24 岁就博士毕业了。”

“博士啊，那可能本科和研究生不在我们这里。”张副主任又在博士生系统里筛了一遍，仍旧没有。

“可能没录入系统，我去档案室查一下，你等等。”

石希慧坐下等，等了 20 多分钟张副主任仍旧没回来。百无聊赖的她只好玩手机。她的手机里除了社交软件、工作相关以及约炮 app ，其他什么都没有。那么只好翻一翻约炮 app 吧，反正发情期也近了，这附近的 alpha 应该素质不错。

然而事实很残酷，年轻人只想找同样年轻的肉体，短暂地聊了几个不是已读不回就是客套两句就没了下文。石希慧有点恼火， 29 岁算年纪很大吗？ alpha 本来就少，一个个还挑三拣四，难道关了灯还能在身上看到发光的 29 岁字样吗？

等了快两个小时，石希慧在 app 上遇到 3 个叫他阿姨的。什么狗屁名校，烂人也多得很嘛。正生着闷气，张副主任拿着一叠发黄的纸回来了。

“居然真有这个人。”他坐下擦汗，又喝了口茶，“过阵子找几个学生把档案室那些都录入系统吧。”

石希慧接过那叠纸，正是孙仲新的档案。他本科和博士都在钟立大学，研究生念的是国外名校，专业方向一直是公共卫生。不仅专业课成绩十分优秀，连选修课都拿到高分，博士阶段科研成果还拿过全国三等奖。石希慧完全理解吴氏挑他做女婿的理由。但相应的，她完全不能理解罗靖白和他是学长学妹的理由。

“是他没错吧？确认一下。”

石希慧点点头。

“应该还有照片，你核对下，别找错人。”张副主任把资料拿过来翻了一下，最后一页贴着照片。

“怎么搞的，照片应该在第一页啊。”张副主任嘟囔着把资料顺序调整正确，交给石希慧。

照片上这个人有张圆脸脸，剑眉宽鼻，目光如炬，是孙仲新没错。但她觉得哪里怪怪的，拿出手机上警方的资料对比，来来回回看了几次，她突然一惊 ——照片上这个人有一对招风耳，而警方资料上的 孙仲新没有招风耳！即便岁月能改变一个人，但人的耳朵是不会变的，一双招风耳要如何随着岁月自动贴紧头颅？

石希慧感到自己的手都在微微颤抖：“张主任。这个，这个照片我能带走吗，不是，我能拍一下吗？”

“拍没问题，带走不行的。”

“我知道我知道。”石希慧立刻拍了一张，发给许郡治。

“我在钟立大学找到了孙仲新的学籍资料，你看耳朵！”石希慧给许留言。

“这些材料你都拍一下吧，万一都有用。”张副主任说。

石希慧也不推辞，统统拍了下来也发了许郡治一份。

“这样就行了吧？”

“行了，谢谢你张主任。”

二人又客套了一下，石希慧反复道谢，腿都有点颤抖地离开了教务处，她貌似淡定，脑子里却反复嘟囔着：她就知道，她就知道，这里面一定有问题！

刚走下楼梯到一层，手机响了， app 上有人私信她：漂亮姐姐，小你 10 岁的可以吗？

石希慧翻了一下对方的照片，嚯，身材练得不错，脸也可以，兴趣爱好是篮球和网球，是熟龄姐姐们最爱的头脑简单种马款。

“可惜了，早 20 分钟都可以，但是现在，姐姐有更刺激的事情要做了。”石希慧对着手机自言自语，然后关掉了屏幕。


	16. Chapter 16

“我过去就行了，你怎么还特意跑一趟。”许郡治说着招呼石希慧进屋。

“助理要配草药，我们讲话会打扰她。”

“你们还开药？”

“不是，是作为能量补充用的。”

“是吃的吗？”

“是带在身上的。”

石希慧坐下，许郡治的家不大，一室一厅，家里干净整洁，甚是可以说温馨。他从冰箱拿出两瓶酒：“啤酒还是香槟？”

“啤酒就行。”

“这个香槟很好喝哦，快一千块一瓶，真的不要试试吗？”

“你留着招待客人吧。”

“你就是客人啊。”说着他把啤酒放回冰箱。

“发你的图你看了？”

“看了，我也找到点东西，但先让我把酒开了。”

砰的一声，塞子弹了出去，许郡治拿出两支笛型杯倒上香槟，递给石希慧一支。

石希慧看了一眼杯口：“冷切杯，这么讲究啊。”

“便宜货啦，没有酒贵。”

二人碰杯，各自闻闻，尝了一口。不太甜，但只是这一口，蜂蜜和花香已经伴随气泡在石希慧的口中炸开，在舌上短暂停留，是爽脆的果子味，吞下去，一股焦糖的回甘在嘴里翻涌。

“好喝。”

“是吧，没骗你吧。”许郡治很欢喜。

“说正事，你找到什么了？”

许郡治拿来笔记本电脑，打开几张图：“这是四小姐和孙先生的结婚照，这是婚姻登记的照片。”

石希慧看看这些照片上年轻的孙仲新，比资料上的照片瘦些，再看看下午翻拍的学籍照片，虽然眉眼间相像，但看耳朵就知道不是同一个人。

“会不会孙仲新做过整容？”许郡治问。

本来已经认定了不是同一个人，被许郡治这么一问石希慧有点懵。

“什么整容 ？”

“如果没整容，那么四小姐的丈夫就不是真的孙仲新，照片上这个人才是。”

“呃，没错，这样是可以解释为什么钟立毕业的他会和药研所附大的罗靖白是学长学妹。”

“但如果他整过容，以前长照片上这样，那他就是钟立大学毕业的，只可能是罗靖白和她的朋友说了谎，他们是其他途径认识的。”

“你等一下，先别忙着推理。”石希慧疯狂挠头，“我问你啊，整脸我还能理解，可是谁会做招风耳的整容手术啊？”

“你记不记得罗靖白的朋友说，罗靖白见到孙仲新以后跟他们讲，男大十八变，差点认不出来。”

“你不也男大十八变吗。”

“可我是上高中的时候变的啊，罗靖白上大学的时候孙仲新都 24 了，早就定型了吧。”

“重点不在这里吧，即便他真的整了，要怎么验证？”

“这个嘛 ... 我可以拜托一些朋友查一查，但如果他是在私人或者不正规的地方做的手术，那就查不到了。”

“你还真敢讲啊。”

“我只是想排除其他可能。”许郡治给石希慧续上香槟。

“我不是在夸你。整容这个可能性是存在的，我也这么想，但我觉得不是你说的那种。”

“那是什么？”

“问你个问题。”

“你说。”

石希慧把手机和电脑并排推到许郡治眼前：“这样算是能让学妹差点认不出来的水平？”

孙仲新看看这边又看看那边，是的，如果不注意耳朵的差别，考虑到岁月的洗礼，说是同一个人也没什么问题。即便罗靖白不确定，这种相似程度也足够让她开口问问孙仲新，绝不会到认不出的地步。

“你的意思是？”

“在我们看来，孙仲新只有轻微的改变，但在罗靖白看来，他的变化非常巨大。假设孙仲新并没有做过招风耳的整容手术，你觉得是什么情况？”

许郡治努力思考，仍旧不得其解。

石希慧提醒他：“你想，如果不是整耳朵，而是其他地方 ... ”

“你是说他整成真正的孙仲新的样子？！”

“没错。”

“那这个人是谁？四小姐嫁的是谁？”

好问题，石希慧想，看来用自己的能力都追不到孙仲新不是生日错了，这根本是狸猫换太子。加上屏障，这个人身上一定有巨大的秘密，必须以这种方式隐藏。那么罗靖白的死一定和这个秘密有关。

既然背负着巨大的秘密，这个假孙仲新还有活着的价值吗？还能牵制住他背后巨大的黑手吗？

“我有个疑问，如果说假孙仲新真的整了容容貌全变了，那罗靖白怎么认出他来的？”许郡治说。

“大概有什么记号或是隐藏的特征。这个要问问孙太太。”

“你约一下四小姐的律师。”

石希慧联系孙太太的律师，定了下周。又要坐四个小时车，想起来就头疼。不过如果能从孙太太那里确认什么的话，调查可谓迈进了一大步。

可是她转念一想，所谓迈进，也只是让谜团更大而已。如果这个孙仲新是假的，目前已知的人里面知道他真实身份的只有罗靖白。罗靖白已死，接下来要怎么查就是个天大的问题。

想到这里，原本的激动全没了，石希慧觉得自己从头到脚凉透，香槟也喝得没劲了，就起身打算回去。这时候她才发现，外面下起了瓢泼大雨，还夹冰雹。

“这才几月份，居然下冰雹？”

“你不看天气预报吗，说了今晚有冰雹。”

“完了，回不去了。”

“没事，我送你。”许郡治说，忽然一拍脑袋，“哎呀今天公司的车没在我这，要不帮你约个车？”

“迟点吧，现在肯定约不到。”

许郡治又给石希慧续了一杯，俩人听着雨声和冰雹噼里啪啦，相对无话十分尴尬。许郡治大概也尴尬得不行，借口准备水果去了厨房。石希慧这才发现他穿了一条有猫咪图案的居家裤，沙发上还有猫咪抱枕。想起几次见面这个人都西装笔挺，领带夹袖扣装备齐全，鞋擦得能照出脸来，谁能想到在家里是这副样子。

突然许郡治“啊”了一声，石希慧连忙去看，许郡治切菠萝切到手了。

“有创可贴吗？”

“在电视柜下面的抽屉。”

石希慧找到药盒端了过来。伤口好像很深，血一直往外涌。石希慧有点晕血，吓得心脏狂跳，只能尽量避开不看。

“先用那边的外伤药。”许郡治说。

药喷上去，一层白色的泡沫覆盖住创口，血止住了，石希慧帮他贴上创可贴。

“为什么一定要切菠萝，我随便吃点就行啊。”

“因为这个香槟是半干型的嘛，就很配，正好我也买了菠萝。”

石希慧看了一眼备料台上的盘子，芒果和桃已经切好摆盘，热带水果强烈的香气充满整个厨房。

“有削好皮现成的买啊，干嘛买一整颗菠萝。”

“那种会有股发酵的味道，自己弄比较好吃啊。”

“穷讲究。明天你再看看，如果伤口很深最好去医院。”

石希慧把许郡治撵回客厅，自己留下来对付菠萝。她觉得世界上第一个想吃这种水果的人是真正的勇士。去皮，挑掉刺，她小心翼翼，石希慧不想像许郡治一样切到手。

等她端盘出来，许郡治连忙来接：“居然让你这个客人自己动手，都怪我太笨。”

石希慧很想再吐槽几句，但一股浓烈的果子味钻进她的鼻腔，和刚才弥漫在厨房的一模一样，她的心脏又开始猛烈地撞击胸膛。

她怔了一下明白了，之前不是见血的惊恐，那股味道也不是水果香气。

那是随着血液释放的许郡治的信息素。


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我也很想写两个女主这样那样谈情说爱  
> 但是主线还没到那个时候  
> 跪求读者再忍忍  
> （作者也熬得很辛苦）

石希慧捂住口鼻：“你的那个 ... ”

许郡治愣了一下反应过来：“啊，见鬼！”

“抑制剂！快！”

许郡治在抽屉里翻找，他太着急，止住血的伤口又裂开。吃了药揭开创可贴打算重新止血，信息素的味道瞬间涌了出来。“我去找个东西把手套上。”许郡治冲进了厕所。

石希慧推开窗散散味道，一阵夹着雨的冷风吹进来，她冷静了一点。雨声和冰雹砸地的声音随着她的心声一同喧嚣：

什么情况？我并不想吐？这个想吐的机制是带颜狗属性的吗？对着 omega 吐了 12 年，如今短短几个月里一下子遇见两个不会吐的 omega ？这是什么概率？

但比起方晴，许郡治有些不同。石希慧知道自己在方晴面前像个傻瓜，还被当面拒绝得彻彻底底。而厕所里那个人明确地喜欢自己，从不纠缠，被拒绝也不会逃避，他们互动轻松，他对 alpha 也没有敌意，或许这才是良好的、令人舒适的关系？

许郡治从厕所出来，手上套了个猫咪图案的保鲜袋。

“还有味道吗？”

“你家里所有东西都带猫吗？”

“啊，不是，这些是流浪动物救助组织的义卖商品，我也不知道该送给谁，只好自己用了。没味道了吧？”

石希慧嗅了嗅，味道很淡了，在安全范围内：“没了。”

“那就好。”

“你这是什么体质，出点血这么大味道，差点把我放倒。”

许郡治挠挠脸：“我第一次被投诉味道大，真的很大吗？”

石希慧点头。

“难道是香槟的问题？”

石希慧耸耸肩。

“抱歉啊，还好你对 omega 没兴趣，不然要出大乱子。”许郡治转身给石希慧泡茶。

“能出什么大乱子，不就是上床吗。”

“不要突然说这种话。”许郡治耳朵根发烫。

“破坏了我在你心里的形象？”

“那 ... 倒没有，你在我心里就是会说这种话的形象。”

石希慧笑：“这么糟糕？”

“不是糟糕，就是 ... 什么都敢说那种。”

他递过茶：“放了柠檬，喝了会没那么想吐。”

石希慧并不想吐，但还是喝了些。

“你不考虑找个固定的 alpha 吗？”许郡治问。

“我的固定伴侣是 AA crush 。”

“那是 ... 哦哦，双 A 恋的小软件。”

“对啊。”

“我一直很好奇，没有信息素的吸引，两个 alpha 要怎么产生感情和冲动？”

“所以基本上大家都是拿它解决发情期啊。”

“有认真在一起的双 A 恋吗？”

“有的吧，孙仲新和罗靖白就是。”

“两个 A 能互相喜欢对方什么呢？”

“那要照这么说， alpha 和 omega 只是为了繁殖结合吧。”

许郡治也察觉到自己前一句话不合适：“我不是那个意思，我只是不太能想象不顾世俗眼光长久地喜欢一个人是什么心情。”

“如果对方经常出现在自己的夜晚梦和白日梦里，人是没有工夫在意世俗眼光的。”

许郡治出神地看向窗外：“如果对方不回应呢？”

“那就是无尽的自我折磨。”

过了一周，石希慧如约和律师见到孙太太。说起孙仲新身上的特征，孙太太直接给出了答案：

“他左腕有一块烧伤。”

“烧伤？”

“嗯，做实验时候碰到化学药品。”

“很大片吗？”

“不大。但形状像一匹马，平常会戴手表遮住。”

那就很好理解了，罗靖白看到烧伤认出了过去的学长，得知学长的假身份，甚至连背后的原因都知道，因此被灭口。返程途中石希慧将这个猜想告知孙太太的律师。

“上诉的话能用上吗？”

“很难啊，毕竟没有证据。”

石希慧很沮丧。

“其实我们，包括孙太太自己对这次上诉都不太抱希望。不过还好是无期，后面还有机会。如果是死刑就头疼了。”

“这次上诉打算怎么做呢？”

“主要还是针对公诉方的证据吧。”

“有没有可能替孙太太找到时间证人？”

“看起来很难，孙太太自己都不记得那天的行踪，找时间证人无异于大海捞针。”

石希慧叹了口气。妻子含冤，丈夫下落不明，真相扑朔迷离，审判倒是来得很快。最该弄清楚真相的不是公检法吗？随便抓个人给他定罪，这么简单的活谁不能干，要公检法干什么？

“石小姐打算继续查下去吗？”

“对。”

“我可以问问真正的理由吗？”

石希慧还想搪塞，律师微笑着看她说：“孙太太不是你的客户，好奇心也说不过去。”

石希慧叹了口气：“我一个客户的父亲因为某件事失踪，那件事可能和我妈有关。起先我只是觉得孙太太的案子和那件事给我类似的感觉，就追查了一下，现在看有关联的可能性很大。”

律师一言不发地考虑了一会儿，在手机里翻找，然后交给石希慧一个电话号码。

“他什么都查，需要的话可以联系。”

“叫什么？”

“钉子。”

“我说是你朋友吗？”

“可以。”

石希慧让助理记下号码。

“查到和孙太太有关的信息请告诉我。”律师说。

“你们怎么不找他？”

“找了，什么都查不到。或许你在查的事情里能有对我们有用的东西。”

“好的。对了，我有个不情之请。”

“你说。”

“能不能麻烦你动用一下警察那边的关系，我想看一下我妈那个案子的卷宗。”

“可以试试。是什么案子？”

“ 13 年前的豪庭臻庄劫杀案。”

律师回忆了一下：“那个案子已经破了吧？”

“是破了，但我们家属并不知道细节。”

“对你在查的事情有帮助？”

“不确定。”

“行。”

到家的时候已经是晚八点，助理叫了外卖，二人随意吃了一下。自从开始调查和孙仲新有关的事情，石希慧已经很久没在家吃过一顿像样的饭了。

“我有件事一直想问您。”助理说。

“讲。”

“老师给您托过梦吗？”

“没有。”

“您也没试着用那个联系下老师？”

“她会直接骂我一顿叫我滚蛋的吧。”

“您是不是还在恨老师？”

石希慧停了筷子。恨吗？也算不上，母亲阻止她与生父见面，经常外出工作把她和助理丢在家里，小小年纪送她去陌生的地方读书，明令禁止她碰通灵，说没有怨怼是不可能的，但还不到恨的地步。但说不恨的话好像也不贴切，她一直和母亲颇为疏离，母亲做什么她就不要做什么。母亲一直以自己的 alpha 身份为荣，石希慧偏要关心 O 权；母亲服务政客，石希慧偏偏远离权贵；母亲喜欢钱，石希慧偏偏不努力赚钱。母亲下葬的时候助理哭得几近昏厥，石希慧一滴眼泪也没流。她不觉得悲伤，也不觉得解脱，她只是觉得生老病死是世间最寻常的事。

后来真凶被擒，处以极刑，助理开了瓶烈酒把自己灌得烂醉，石希慧也不拦她，也不欢欣，更没有大仇得报的快感。她不是不关心这个案子，也不是太关心这个案子。

“胡说什么呢，那是我妈，恨她像话吗。”

“可是您过了 13 年才来查，正常人当时就会查吧。”

“查什么查，不都很清楚了吗，劫杀案。我只是想看看当时现场有没有留下什么，毕竟那是 6 个占卜师的仪式现场，你不好奇他们在干什么吗？”

“您觉得和 15 年前的事情有关？”

“谁知道呢 。”

“您觉得孙太太的律师会帮忙吗？”

“会吧，毕竟他也指望我能知道点什么。”

“但我希望卷宗里什么都没有。”

“干什么？触我霉头？”

“不是。我是觉得，如果老师的死真的和那件事有关，您也一定会被卷进去。万一您步老师后尘 ... ”

石希慧盯着助理：“你是不是知道点什么？”


	18. Chapter 18

“我不知道。”

“你别装。”

“我真的不知道。”

石希慧把筷子砸在桌上：”要么现在说，要么回屋收拾东西立刻走。”

“您为什么那么确定我知道？”

“是不是我妈叮嘱过你叫你不要讲？”

助理不说话。

“那就是了。你听好，我妈已经死13年了，她说的话现在不算数，现在是我在供你吃喝打游戏机。”

“您逼我没有意义。”

“你是死也不说对吗？”

“不是，是我知道的也不多。”

“少废话，知道多少讲多少。”

助理起身收拾好外卖盒，又把桌子擦干净，石希慧一直忍着想怒吼的心情看着她不紧不慢地做完这一切。

“我从哪里开始讲？”助理坐下。

“随你。”

“那就从您出国开始说吧。按老师的意思，您不该回来。”

“她出事了我才回来的。”

“是。按照原先的计划，您会取得那边的身份。实际上老师试图注销您的户籍。但您因此大为光火和老师争执，这件事才耽搁下来。”

“我妈为什么不想我回来？”

“老师没明确说过，但她提过这是为了保护您。”

“保护我不要牵扯进她那些烂事里面？”

“我不知道。”

“可是后来重山系倒台了啊，现在是新派的天下，她那些事还能影响我什么。”

“老师确实为重山系服务，但老师讲过，她虽然是个微不足道的占卜师，却不会和邪恶的事情同流合污。”

“她同流合污的事情还少吗。”

“您不该这么说老师。”

“行了，说重点。”

“之后老师就去参与了那件事。或者说老师早就预见到这一天，才送您出国。”

“那件事到底是什么？”

“我不知道，只有老师知道。我唯一能确定的是，那不是重山系的事情。”

“不是重山系？”石希慧满脸狐疑。

“不是，我很确定。”

“为什么？”

“声音不一样。”

“什么鬼？”

“重山系联系老师的有两个人，一个声音像炸过的花椒，另一个像嘴里塞满了馒头。”

“你这都什么比喻。”

“但是那天那个人的声音却像冻过的乳酪。”

“就不能是重山系换了个新人打电话吗？”

“不会，他和老师很熟悉的样子，而且老师接完电话神色特别凝重。她办完事回来的时候也很异常，一直抱着我，叫我一生不要做性别检测。”

“你那时候才8岁，天赋已经显现了？”

“嗯，耳朵的能力已经有了，灵气还看不见。”

“我怎么不知道。”

“老师让我不要告诉任何人，包括您。”

“然后呢？”

“然后老师就和你提了这件事，她很纠结，怕告诉您您会被卷进去，但又不能瞒着您，老师一直觉得她会因为那件事遭遇横祸，所以只能和您说得很模糊。”

“为什么你会知道这些？”

助理想了想：“我也不知道老师为什么要和我讲，以我当时的年纪也听不明白，大概老师一直把我当成人肉硬盘用。”

“拿你当硬盘就该把那件事讲给你听。然后呢？”

“再后来一切风平浪静，老师还说也许没事了。没想到2年后就出事了。”

“事前她知道吗？”

“我不知道。老师也没和我说。”

“那天发生了什么？”

“那是个占卜师的聚会，老师没提过当天要做仪式，她什么都没有带。出门之前她膝盖的旧伤犯了不打算去，后来接到一个电话才去的。护膝是我帮老师拿的，所以印象很深。老师一整晚没回来，第二天我去上学。下午放学的时候和同学去游艺厅。”

石希慧扶着额：”你到底是多爱游艺厅。”

“我本来在推金币。”

“你怎么还玩上那个了，你才多大。”

“那不是重点。重点是那天不知道为什么一大片金币掉下来，机器就疯狂吐票，我只能把票都换掉。”

“这和我妈的事情有关吗？”

“有。兑换的时候店员似乎是在刁难我，我耽误了五个小时才回家。”

“怎么刁难你？”

“无非是不想给我奖品，说我作弊，还要调监控。”

“你说不要奖品不就行了吗。”

“我说了，他们说抓到我作弊会把我列进黑名单，所以一直不许我离开。”

“操，这么对个10岁孩子有劲吗。然后呢？”

“然后我回到家，王叔叔正好过来，说老师不能回来，让我去他家吃饭。再后来我才知道老师出事了。”

“我没看出来推金币和我妈出事有关啊。”

“我也过了几年才反应过来有关系。”

“别卖关子。”

“我在游艺厅也听到那个冻乳酪的声音。”

“你确定？”

“我的耳朵，不会错的。”

“他是我们认识的人吗？”

“不是。”

“你后来有再听过那个声音吗？”

“没有。”

“也就是说你是故意被扣在游艺厅？”

“我觉得是。”

“扣住你干什么？”

“可能是不想让我回家。”

“也就是说有人在你和王叔叔之前来过家里？”

“我觉得是。”

“当时家里有什么东西不见了吗？”

“没有。但是老师的笔记和祭坛动过了位置。”

“你确定？”

“您应该对我的记忆力有点信心，毕竟我是人肉硬盘。”

石希慧的手又摸到了眉毛上，半晌才说：”所以可以确定我妈的死和那件事有关。按她的意思，我应该永远不清楚那件事，安安全全地活下去。谁知道因缘际会，方朗和孙太太来找我。你和我妈都希望我不要卷进这件事，可事实上我一开始就被卷进去了。”

“您和我说安安稳稳活着就好，其实是您一直在危险的边缘打转。”

“所以我要么现在退出，要么查到底。”

“您会选择后一个吧。”

“嗯。”

“那我劝您也没什么用了，但您看到老师的遭遇，应该清楚自己将会面临什么。”

“我要是遇到什么，你可能也跑不了。”

“我没打算跑。我本来就一无所有，并不怕失去什么。”

“那我作为石万岚的女儿也完全没有退缩的必要。”

石希慧和助理对视着，良久没有说话。命运这东西就像一把剑，如果注定要斩在头上，即便此时躲得过去，未来总会在别的地方割下去。石希慧在很多方面不赞同母亲，她知道母亲当年涉及的事情恐怕并不正义，她已经刻意躲开，刻意让自己显得庸庸碌碌，她想遮掩自己的锋芒，免得和母亲走上相同的道路。然而命运总会找上她，总会逼着她正视真正的自己，面对幽暗的深渊。

“事到如今我有两个选择，一是通灵直接问我妈，二是通过别的方式查这件事。”

“您终于打算通灵了吗？”

“我没什么信心。最后不行再说吧，先从别的地方入手好了。”

“您打算从哪里查起？”

“先问问钉子吧。

“但我们甚至说不清楚是谁找了老师在哪里做了什么性质的事情，那位钉子先生更像是私家侦探，这样没头绪的事情他恐怕不行。”

“那…还查孙仲新吗？那条线也是死胡同啊。”

“我觉得，您不如搞清楚孙太太8月25日那天究竟发生了什么。”

石希慧摊开手：”我怎么可能没问过，她完全没印象，而且前后三天的事情都没有印象。更何况她现在在牢里，如果她在外面我还能有点办法。

“您要不直接找七玄星？”

“他怎么可能告诉我。”

“如果是吴家其他人去找他呢？”

“我怎么说服吴家人帮我？”

“您可以拜托许先生啊。”

石希慧缓缓抬头打量助理：”我怎么没想到，你这脑子好用起来很惊人啊。”

助理哼了一下：”是您不识庐山真面目，只缘身在此山中。”

石希慧明白助理话里有话：”我跟他不是你以为的关系。”

“但许先生对您有意思吧。”

“你又知道？”

“如果您觉得许先生不错不妨试试看。”

“试什么试，他突然就冒出来，说暗恋我二十几年，多吓人。”

“但您不讨厌他吧。上周您在他家呆到那么晚才回来，如果讨厌的话不会这样吧。”

“那天下冰雹好吗。”

“还是您忘不了方小姐？”

“再说这个我揍你了啊。”

“您最近好像很少提起方小姐，是发生了什么吗？”

石希慧搓了搓脸：”本来就是意外，现在这样也很正常。女alpha和女omega能有什么未来啊，这不是明摆着吗。”

“总些事会超越常识存在，您应该明白。”

“超越常识的事情已经太多了。”


	19. Chapter 19

佣人领着许郡治和石希慧进书房坐下，希慧环顾书房，古典风格装潢，真皮座椅，樱桃木的书桌，有着繁复装饰的台灯，鎏金桌面摆件，直达屋顶的书架，木质墙壁饰面，左手边还有一个壁炉，壁炉上方挂着油画。

“六小姐的品位不错啊。”石希慧说。

“她的工作就是这些。”

“我以为她只是做古董生意，没想到家里也是这样。”

“我和她说了大概的情况，一会儿她可能会问你细节。”

他们坐了半个小时屋子的主人才姗姗来迟。

“抱歉抱歉，客户缠住了。小许你们来很久了吗？”

“没多久。”许郡治和石希慧起身，许介绍道：“这是拾占卜所的石希慧。这是我们六小姐吴幼和。”

“你好。”石希慧和对方握了手。

吴幼和拉开书桌边的暗格，里面居然有个小型酒柜。她拿出一瓶威士忌冲石希慧晃了一下。

“要吗？”

“好。”

吴幼和给三个杯子倒上酒递给各人，说道：“我问过老谢那边，啊，就是谢律师，四姐的代理人。他跟我说了你。“

“孙太太的上诉怎么样了？”

“维持原判。”

石希慧叹了口气。

“四姐的案子应该就是那样了。老谢说你可能会查到点东西。”

“这个我也不确定。”

“四姐夫的事情小许和我说了，你怀疑他是假身份是吗。”

“有这种可能性，但我还没验证过。”

“他到现在还找不到人？”

“是的。”

“你用你那些超能力也找不到？”

“我要是有超能力就好了。”石希慧笑起来，“神秘学有很多限制，大部分时候其实是靠经验猜。”

“这样啊，所以你希望我直接去问四姐的占卜师？”

“是的，因为他不见生人，再说…”

“嗯？”

“呃，就是上一辈有些恩怨，我找他不合适。”

“所以我要问他四姐夫的下落吗？”

“可以试试，但我猜测他不会讲。”

“那我应该问什么？”

“8月25日前后孙太太的情况。”

“为什么是那天？”

“8月25日孙太太来我的占卜所问了一些奇怪的事情。”

“四姐不找七玄星找你？”

“是吧，很奇怪吧。“

“她问什么了？”

“她问孙先生有没有情人，在一起多久了。”

吴幼和看看许郡治：“她不是早就知道吗？“

许郡治点点头。

“那你看出什么了？”

“牌面很清楚，孙先生和情人一起半年左右的时间，之前是旧相识，而且对方很可能是alpha，但我只说了在一起的时间。”

“你怎么不全告诉她？”

“我怕刺激她，而且牌面上看丈夫和情人是真感情，很可能想结束和孙太太的婚姻。当时她的状态好像宿醉一样，我就没敢说。”

吴幼和喝了一口，放下杯子坐上真皮座椅：“然后呢？”

“孙太太离开前和我的助理抱怨孙先生一直对她很冷淡，最近变得很暴躁。”

“冷淡倒是真的，暴躁应该不会，我从来没见过四姐夫发脾气，他就像个机器人。”

“案发之后警察来我这里调查，等于是我间接证实孙太太的杀人动机。我觉得有点奇怪，就把当时的录像翻出来看，发现孙太太十分异常。”

“怎么异常？”

“她好像在我给出结论之前就知道发生了什么，还笑了一下。”

“四姐确实一直都知道，这个没问题。但这好像没什么可高兴的。”

“一直都知道还来问我，这也很古怪。”

“所以你怀疑四姐在找你之前发生了什么。”

“是。我问过孙家的佣人，她当时回了几天老家，只有孙太太一个人在家。但是我问孙太太，她完全记不得那时候的行踪。”

“嗯，我听老谢说了，四姐那阵子像失忆一样什么都不记得，案发那天在哪里也不记得。“

“人不会突然失忆。我猜想，大概有人对孙太太做了什么。”

“你是说七玄星？”

“我不确定，如果能排除掉七玄星也好。”

“行，我明白了。”

吴幼和又向许郡治打听了一下父亲的近况，然后二人告辞，吴幼和送他们出去。

“对了，”吴幼和说，“爸应该查过四姐夫吧？”

“我不知道，以总裁行事风格应该查过。”许郡治说。

“八成是查了，我老公当年被他找的侦探扒个底儿掉啊。怎么没查出来四姐夫是假身份？”

许郡治耸耸肩。

“你跟爸说过这事儿吗？”

“没有。”

“没说过就别说了。”

“知道。”

“四姐知道了吗？”

“我和谢律师提过，”石希慧说，“不知道他有没有告诉孙太太。”

“行，四姐知不知道都关系不大。”

石希慧走出吴幼和的家，天气不错，气温有些低，但太阳晒在身上很暖。许郡治没开车，石希慧打算散步到前面路口再打车，许郡治跟上去。

“你今天不上班吗？”

“请假了。”

“你老板没意见啊？”

“我只是个助理，并不是保姆。”

“想想孙太太真的惨，和不爱的人结婚，又因为那个人坐牢。”

“大概也是个性的关系吧，如果换成六小姐，谁让她受这么大委屈，她能十倍还给对方。”

“最近是不是占用了你很多时间？”

“倒是没有。不过我下周要出差，可能要去三周，没办法陪你了。”

“本来也不需要你陪啊。”

“这么讲好冷血。”许郡治嘟囔。

石希慧停下来问：“你说实话，帮我这么多会不会觉得我在利用你？”

“我是自愿的。”

“为什么自愿？”

“你知道原因的啊，还问。”

“但我并不想把你卷进去，万一和吴氏有关你的工作也会受影响。”

“你不是说如果危险就停手吗，我还担心什么。”

石希慧继续向前走：“如果我改了主意打算查到底呢。”

“那…我也只能跟着你查了。”许郡治跟上去，“劝你你也不听啊。”

“怎么大家都这么说我。”

“还有谁说了？”

“我助理。”顿了顿石希慧问，“我是不是特别一意孤行？”

“我觉得那个叫执着。以前我们把王叔叔家的拼图弄翻了，你还记不记得，当时你非要把它拼回去。”

石希慧笑了：“你怎么尽记一些没用的事。”

“我真的服了，你连饭都不吃在那里拼。那个拼图多少块来着？一千？”

“三千。”

“王叔叔都说算了，你就是不肯走。”

“你不明白，全部拼回去的时候那种成就感，超爽！”

“我明白啊，你一直都这样，现在不也在拼图吗。”

“这么说也对。”

“所以我一直很好奇，这样的你怎么会沦落成三流占卜师。”

这句话像一击重锤敲在石希慧胸口。

“我和我妈不一样，我是条不求上进的咸鱼。”

“你不是咸鱼，你只是在隐藏自己。我不懂你为什么这么做，但我猜大概是有什么逼不得已的理由。”

石希慧看看旁边的男人，她仍旧不知道该说这个男人是英俊还是美貌，但他谈起她的时候眼里总是闪着耀眼的光。那是爱慕的光还是洞悉一切的光，石希慧不能确定。

“我出差这段时间你可以直接联系六小姐，她是个直来直去的人，你们应该聊得来。”许郡治说。

“好。你出差去哪里？”

“Q市。”

“那边很冷，多带点衣服，你穿得太少。”

“我不怕冷。”

“得了吧，你的手都是凉的。“

许郡治拉过石希慧的手，他的长手不仅是热的，还有微微的汗。

“我紧张的时候才会手发凉。”

石希慧想问初次见面许郡治为什么紧张，话到嘴边已经知道了答案。她发现许郡治丝毫没有要放开她的意思，盘算着应该以什么样的方式抽回手最不露痕迹，但许郡治已经握得更紧了。她忽然觉得好笑，面对只会打直球的omega自己居然躲躲闪闪一副怕得要死的样子。约炮的时候怕过吗？那么现在扭捏给谁看呢？

路口红灯，他们停下来。作为回应，石希慧也握住许郡治的手。


	20. Chapter 20

花了太多精力在其他的事情上，石希慧不得不用一周好好处理一下本职工作。完全累瘫的她要求助理把其余的工作排到下周。

“剩下四天我要休息，再有预约就说我死了。”

“您想怎样都可以，这是您的占卜所。但是说死了的话客人就不会再来了哦。”

石希慧被怼得翻白眼。她打开电视，除了新闻就是奇怪的节目。不过石希慧的注意力主要放在石榴上，并不太在意具体播了什么。

“这石榴也太酸了。”

“和您说过反季得石榴不会好吃。”

“但也酸过头了吧。”

“那您还不是在往嘴里塞。”

“我不喜欢浪费粮食。”

助理打扫完屋子，坐下来一同看电视剥石榴。

“我觉得还行，不太酸。”

“那你全吃了吧，别浪费。”石希慧把整颗石榴丢给助理，枕在沙发扶手上毫无目的地换台。恰逢新闻时间段，今日本地新闻如下：

副总理病故，纪念大会下周召开。

股市回暖，高科技股一路长红。

抑制剂研发新成果，第三阶段临床试验进入尾声。

当红小鲜肉卷入洗钱案，经济公司辟谣，警方公布案情进展。

alpha 假装 omega 骗取 40 多位 alpha共计 700 多万，被抓时还在行骗。

高中生跳楼事件新进展，校长否认课业压力过重，伤者姐姐坚称不是自杀， 要求警方介入。

“有没有不播新闻的台啊。”

“付费台啰。”

“那还是看新闻吧。”

石希慧又换了两三圈，回到了刚才的本地新闻上，正播到 alpha 诈骗案。

“你发现没， alpha 最知道怎么骗 alpha 。”

“也有 omega 做类似的案子。”

“还是 beta 好啊，无欲无求，下辈子投胎做 beta 吧。”

“一辈子搬砖很好吗？”

“按王叔叔的话说，这个世界就是有人负责工作有人负责繁殖的。”

“那什么人负责犯罪？”

“你这个问题太高深了我回答不了。”石希慧无聊地翻手机，“你这几天想干什么？出去玩吗？”

助理没回话，石希慧瞥见她嘴里塞满石榴。

“好吃？”

助理点点头，石希慧摇摇头叹气

突然助理猛拍石希慧。

“有话就说！”

助理把石希慧拉起来，一边忙着吐石榴籽一边指着电视。

“高中生跳楼嘛，怎么了，你认识啊？”

助理匆忙咽下石榴汁：“刚才，方，方小姐！”

“什么方小姐？”

“刚才过去那个姐姐，那个姐姐是方小姐！跳楼的是方朗方先生！”

石希慧顿觉手心一阵麻。

电视屏幕上一张辨认不出的脸缠着纱布插着管子躺在病床上，接着轮流出现主治医师、警方、校长和班主任的脸，他们说什么，旁白说什么，石希慧好像听见了却完全听不进去。

然后出现了方晴的脸，她憔悴得像换了个人，记者的问题她多半已无心回答，直直地站在玻璃外看着插满管子的方朗。

石希慧看看墙上的钟，晚上 7:52 。

“帮我叫个车。”

“去哪儿？”

“中心医院。”

“他们在中心医院？”

“主治医生衣服上不写着吗。”

“我和您一起。”

石希慧看看窗外：“你多带件大衣。”

到了目的地，助理付了钱，拿着大衣和石希慧前往住院部。 8:20 ，探视时间已过。

“我们不是来探视病人的。我想找一下病人的陪护家属。”

“病人叫什么？”护士问。

“方朗，他应该在 ICU 。”

“哦，那个，你找他姐姐啊？”

“对。”

“等等。”

护士去了十多分钟，领着方晴回来了。方晴远远见到石希慧，迟疑了一下，还是跟了过来。

“已经过探视时间了，你们有什么事情外面说，不要打扰病人休息。”

“好。谢谢。”

方晴跟在助理后面出了住院部。

“吃饭了吗？”石希慧问。

“我不饿。”方晴说。

石希慧看看方晴，她的眼睛布满血丝，眼圈发黑，好像瘦了一圈。

“我们还没吃，一起吧。”

起风了，不知道是天凉还是风更凉。方晴抱紧胳膊，她还穿着格子衬衫工装裤，助理把大衣递给她穿上，三人来到医院附近的饭馆坐下。

“有想吃的吗？”

方晴摇摇头：“找我什么事，我还得回去看着我弟。”

“有医生护士看着呢，这会儿才八点多。先把饭吃了。”

石希慧点了几个菜。

“你上一顿是什么时候吃的。”

“早上。”

“昨天睡了吗？”

方晴点点头。

“有地方睡吗？”

“嗯，有躺椅。”

菜陆续上桌，石希慧给方晴盛来一碗汤。

“没胃口的话喝点汤暖和点。”

方晴听话地喝了几口。

“ ICU 不许陪护的吧？”

“嗯，我不放心，就看着他也好。”

“药房那边请假了？”

“嗯。”

“要不今晚我们在医院守着，你回去睡吧。”

“不用了。”

“躺椅哪里睡得好。”石希慧给方晴夹了点菜。

“我弟有什么情况我怕赶不及。”

“警方介入了吗？”

方晴摇头。

“今晚你还是回去睡吧，再这样该垮了。”

“不用，我回去也睡不着。”

“让助理看着就行。”

助理接过话：“嗯，有什么事我联系您。”

石希慧赶紧说：“对，我接你过来，很快的。”

“不用麻烦了，你们也忙，我能撑得住。”

方晴又喝了口汤：“谢谢你们特意跑一趟，我先回去看着我弟了。我真没事，别担心。”

方晴走出饭馆，这顿操作把助理都看愣了。

石希慧没有做声。

没几分钟方晴又折回来：“大衣忘了还你。”说完放下大衣走了。

“她这是 ... ”助理有点懵。

石希慧仍旧不发一言，突然将筷子拍在桌上冲了出去。

方晴刚过马路，石希慧冲过去拉住她。

“你能不能别这么犟？”

方晴试图抽开手。

“24 小时陪在那里你弟就会醒吗？你把自己熬垮了你弟以后怎么办？ ICU 一天多少钱？他以后的治疗费谁出？你分不清轻重缓急的吗？”

方晴别过脸一言不发。

“你不是还要找警方介入吗，不是说有隐情？你这样怎么查？你垮了指望谁帮你弟查清楚？”

“我的事不用你来教。”

“我可教不了你！电话不接信息不回，什么都做过了再说彼此之间什么都不算，谁敢教你！”

“不敢教就走啊， alpha 不是最会这招吗。”

“你赶我走还要怪我是 alpha ？我不是 alpha 你会留我吗！”

“你到底要干什么！”方晴的眼泪流了下来，不知道是愤怒还是感叹近期的遭遇，“突然跑过来，你想干什么！”

助理抱着两件大衣提着一袋饭盒跟过来。石希慧看看她，助理说：“账结了，还打了包。”她看看方晴，又看看石希慧，掏出手帕递给石希慧。

石希慧接过手帕攥在手里，努力冷静：“我在新闻上看到你，立刻过来找你。你却要问我干什么。”

方晴擦了一把眼泪：“不用你关心，我们没那么熟。”

“我真的不明白，我没对你做过什么恶劣的事，你为什么对我这么大敌意。”

“就是因为这样才讨厌你。”

“所以我应该像你之前遇到的 alpha 一样，玩弄你抛弃你被你捉奸在床拿你当泄欲工具，你就会念着我的好？”

“你没有这么做吗？”

“那次是 ... ”石希慧气得舌头打结，“谁他妈会关心一个泄欲工具的死活？谁他妈会关心泄欲工具弟弟的死活！我从来没那样看你，你为什么那样看自己？”

疯了，真的疯透了，在大街上说过这些。石希慧觉得耳朵里嗡嗡地响。她从来不是什么淑女， 但能一句话把她粗口逼出来的人，助理是第一个，方晴是第二个。

方晴闭了嘴，眼泪却停不下来。石希慧递上助理的手帕：“别拿衣服擦，你在医院不知道沾过什么。”

方晴用手帕捂着眼睛站了一会儿，长舒了一口气：“你想怎么样。”

“我想你回家，吃饱，睡觉。”

“我睡不着，一个人的时候就会想起各种事，一刻都静不下来，所以才留在医院的。”

“那你来我家，这里助理看着。”

“去你家干什么。”方晴把手帕叠好还给石希慧。

“休息。”

助理适时地凑过来：“方小姐您就休息去吧，我在这里看着，明天您醒了来换我。”

“你不用睡觉的吗？”方晴问。

“她能在游艺厅呆三个通宵不回家，你猜她要不要睡觉。”

助理叫了车，车很快来了，方晴反复叮嘱助理各种注意事项，又和护士说了换人陪护的事情，这才舍得上车。


	21. Chapter 21

石希慧洗完澡出来的时候方晴已经靠在沙发上睡着了。她盯着方晴看了一会儿，还是决定叫醒她。

“别在这睡，该着凉了。”

“几点了？”

“刚十点半，还没到早上。”

方晴揉着脸醒不透。

“上床睡吧。”石希慧扶方晴进了自己的卧室。

“你睡哪儿？”

“我睡助理房间。”石希慧转身要走，方晴叫住她：

“我睡着你再走。”

方晴腾了些地方给石希慧，石希慧坐上来靠着枕头。

“快睡吧。”

“陪我聊会儿。”

“聊什么。”

“随便，不然我脑子里总想事情。”

又到了想起话题环节，上次想话题是什么时候？

“你不上班老板没意见吗？”

“我请了一个月假。”

“有工资吗？”

“没有。”

“饿吗？”

“不。”

“你可是一天要吃五顿的。”

“现在吃不下。”

石希慧其实想问方朗的事情，但她知道现在不是好时机，正搜肠刮肚，方晴先开口了。

“你这几个月怎么样？”

“老样子。”

“约了吗？”

“没有。”

“怎么了，不像你啊。”

“最近一直在查别的事情，没精力。”石希慧停了停，“你呢？”

“什么？”

“过得怎么样？”

“挺好啊，上班下班，直到我弟出事。”

石希慧忽然发现并不是自己把天聊死的，每次终结话题的都是方晴。

短暂的沉默，方晴打起了哈欠。

“困了？”

方晴点点头。石希慧关掉床头的灯。继续沉默，沉默是压在胸口的山，也是盖在身上的被。

“我给你打过电话。”方晴忽然没头没脑地说。

“什么时候？”

“你没接。”

“不会吧。除非我关机了。”

“我明天再打给你。”

“有事现在说啊。”

方晴的回答开始模糊，石希慧看看她，她的额头贴在石希慧的胳膊上，好像已经睡着了。原来是梦话。

石希慧被方晴打电话的声音吵醒的时候是早上八点半，尽管很小声但她还是听得清清楚楚，电话另一边应该是助理。

“助理吗？”石希慧走出来问。

方晴点点头，对着那边叮嘱几句挂了电话。

“你弟有情况？”

“没有，老样子。”

石希慧见方晴已经穿好外衣：“你现在去换她？”

“对。”

“迟点去不急，先吃饭，然后你回家换身衣服吧，穿太少了。”

“我怕助理小姐等太久。”

“不会，她平常没事也熬夜。”

“那我去买点早餐，顺便给她带一份。”

“不用，家里现成的。”

石希慧麻利地准备好三人份的早餐，方晴要帮忙石希慧不让，她坐在桌边开始发呆。

“又在想你弟的事情？”石希慧把早餐端上桌。

“嗯。”

“想和我说说吗？”

方晴拿了一片吐司：“上礼拜我刚上班，学校突然给我打电话，说方朗跳楼了，叫我马上去医院，我去的时候已经是那样了。”

“医生怎么说？”

“昏迷加多处骨折，符合高处坠落伤，不知道什么时候醒，可能会高位截瘫。”

石希慧看她仍然拿着吐司不动，接过吐司抹上黄油夹上鸡蛋递给她。

“学校说是自杀？”

“嗯，一开始怀疑是课业压力大，但是我弟从来没为上学发过愁，别人学习他在玩，每次考试都前十，他有什么必要自杀？”

“问了他同学吗？”

“问了，说没有异常，学校就甩锅说是家里有事情。可他有事我怎么可能不知道。”

石希慧把方晴的手向嘴边推，方晴这才咬了一口。

“会和他要找爸爸的事情有关吗？”

方晴摇摇头：“我不让他找你，警察那边一直没消息，他也没别的办法，这么多年都这么过来了，怎么会突然想不开。”

“会和他打工的地方有关吗？”

“他在网吧打工，只要去半天，回来都有说有笑的，应该没关系吧。”

“警察去现场看过了？”

方晴点头：“他们说没什么可疑。”

“监控呢？”

“那边是个监控死角。”

“要不我抽牌看一下？”

“不用了，我不信那些东西。”

“不收你钱，义务帮你看。”

方晴皱起眉头：“真的不要，别搞那些，你说了我也不信。”

石希慧差点忘了，方晴觉得她是骗子。

饭后她把方晴送回家，她在车里等，方晴换了身衣服又拿了一些生活用品，出租向医院驶去。把助理接回来的时候已经快 11 点了，带去的早餐早就凉了。

“你整宿没睡？”

“凌晨睡了一小会儿。”

“辛苦你了，去补觉吧。”

“方小姐怎么说？”

“什么怎么说？”

“方先生为什么自杀？”

“和她在电视上说的差不多，没有任何异状，突然跳楼，还是从监控死角跳下去。”

“您没给她看一下？”

“方晴不乐意，她不信这些。”

“都这种时候了还倔强什么啊，各种办法都试试不好吗。”

“但是我偷偷看过了，又是恶魔又是隐者还有宝剑十，不是自杀，他肯定被卷进什么事情里了。”

“您没有和她说吗！”

“说了也没用，警方那边认定是自杀，方晴也没有头绪，她以前都叫我骗子了，我讲这些她只会更反感。”

“那你们昨天没发生什么吗？”

“你把我想成什么人了啊！”石希慧有点恼。

“我只是以为你们会旧情复燃。”

“哪有旧情，昨天你也听到了，她讨厌我。”

“不是吧，我理解的意思是说您对她和别的 alpha 不一样。”

“是，不一样，所以讨厌我，忘了这话吗。”

“方小姐只是别扭吧。”

“我不明白，也不打算费力气弄明白。”

“我今晚还过去吗？”

“医院那边？”

助理点点头。

“你看，太累的话我去也行。”

“我以为您不想再管方小姐的事了，您刚那个口气就好像要恩断义绝一样。”

“我只是帮忙，朋友道义而已。”

助理仰头喝完咖啡：“我以为你们还有机会呢。”

“我很早以前就和你讲过，我和她特别合不来，除了那方面，其他没有一件事能说到一起去。我说什么她都要呛我，要么就把天聊死。”

“我怎么觉得还挺可爱的，方小姐看起来就很要强，遇到 alpha 就想压过对方一头。她还是在意您，跟我说话就不是这样。”

“你是不是熬通宵把脑子熬坏了。”

助理做了个鬼脸回房间，忽然又杀回来一脸坏笑：“您发现没有？”

“啊？”

“从来没有任何 omega 缘的您，忽然和两个 omega 牵扯不清呢，是不是桃花运来了，你快给自己看看流年。”

“呵呵，看了，都是桃花劫。”

助理撅撅嘴：“我才不信，我自己看去。”

助理和方晴轮流守在医院一周多，方朗的情况终于稳定了，虽然还昏迷但其他方面都在好转，院方决定将他转到普通病房。助理和方晴商量之后，由助理负责白天看护方朗，方晴回药房上班，晚上她来。活动手脚之类的事情助理还能帮忙，擦身换尿袋之类的事情她很害羞，只能由亲姐姐操作。石希慧本想出钱请护工，方晴拒绝，石希慧怕自讨没趣，便不再坚持。

助理和方晴换完班，石希慧来接她。

“您不上去和方小姐打个招呼？”

“不了吧，又不知道说什么。”

他们商量晚饭去哪里吃，许郡治打来电话。

“我回来啦，你现在有空吗？”

“我和助理正要去吃饭。”

“那正好，火锅吃吗？”

“你刚回来不用休息吗？”

“不用啊，又不累，一路上都在睡觉。”

“那行吧，我们正好不知道去哪儿吃，你定地方吧。”

“好啊，一会儿发你地址。”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 休息了几天理了一下故事线

石希慧进去的时候吴幼和正喝着酒，脚翘在书桌上，见她进来忙放下来。

“要吗？”她晃了一下酒杯，“单麦芽威士忌。”

“谢谢不了，威士忌我不行。”

“那你平常喝什么？”

“啤酒和红酒吧。”

吴幼和起身从外套里拿出录音笔，递倒石希慧面前。

“居然录了音！”石希慧有些惊喜。

“你听了可能会失望，没什么有价值的信息。”

“不是七玄星从中作梗？”

“嗯 ... 只听内容的话是这样。”

“不听内容的话呢？”

吴幼和点了一根烟，也递给石希慧一支，石希慧接过来只是拿着。“那就要取决于你怎么看七玄星这个人了。”

“什么意思？”

“从四姐的角度看七玄星是个有名气的占卜师，专门处理我们家这种客户，嘴很严，知道这个阶层的人要什么。那么他那天和我讲的话没什么问题。”

“但是？”

“嗯，但是，我一丁点也不相信那个人。”吴幼和弹了一下烟灰，“他太滴水不漏了，一直以来都是如此。按我的意见呢，就是缺少人味儿。所以我觉得他接近四姐应该不止是找个大客户。”

“你觉得他有别的目的？”

“其实接近吴家的人多少都有目的，你是，小许也是。”石希慧尴尬了一下，吴幼和连忙说：“有目的没什么，我们家人也习惯了，通常也不是坏事，各取所需。”

“你觉得七玄星接近孙太太是为什么？”

“很简单啊，为了我爸。”

“诶？和吴总有关？”

吴幼和喝干了杯里的酒，拉出酒柜续了一些：“坦率地说，我们家里除了四姐都不好惹，如果我想做些什么，也会从四姐下手的。”

“那这么说 ... 孙仲新也是？”

“嗯？”

“我就是想起来问一下。”

吴幼和笑了：“你是不是听小许说四姐和四姐夫是表面婚姻就误会了他们的关系。”

“呃，不是他，是律师。”

“啊，老谢。”

“对。”

“我问你，四姐不爱四姐夫，但是和他结婚，即便分居也不离婚，你觉得是为什么？”

“呃，不是你们的家规吗，这样她才能分到遗产。”

“如果并不存在这条家规呢？”

石希慧愣住了。吴幼和问：“那你觉得会是因为什么？”

石希慧不知道怎么回答。以她知道的信息，这桩婚事完全是功利性质的结合。

“难道是吴总让孙太太嫁给孙先生？”

“约等于是吧。”

“那不是把自己女儿往火坑推吗？孙仲新是个假身份啊。”石希慧有些上火。

“以我对爸爸的了解，他应该早就知道。”

石希慧惊得说不出话。

“其实当年除了大姐，我们三个女儿都被考虑过，大姐那时候已经结婚了。也很巧那时候法案刚通过，双 A 双 O 可以结婚。不过我和三姐脾气都比较拧，既不喜欢双 A 婚也不喜欢包办婚，只有四姐同意了，加上她是 omega ，这桩婚事看起来也合情合理一些。”

石希慧感到事情和自己的预想有 180 度的差异。她一直以为孙仲新才是罪魁祸首，孙太太只是倒霉受牵连。

“外界是不是一直有传，四姐在家里不受待见，所以把她嫁给一个穷小子？”

石希慧点了一下头。

“哈，爸爸可能就是想要这个效果。”

“那 ... 吴总为什么要让一个有假身份的人进入自己的家族？”

“那就只能和他真正的身份有关了。这方面，我确实查不到什么。”

“直接问吴总不行吗？”

“爸爸不会说的。如果这是一件可以说的事情，他早就说了，现在也不会放着四姐在牢里受苦。”

石希慧摸了好一会儿眉毛，慢悠悠地说：“那可能，吴总在保护孙仲新？”

吴幼和耸耸肩：“不像爸爸会做的事啊，而且这人现在在哪儿呢。”

“所以七玄星接近孙太太是为了探孙仲新的底？”

“我倒不觉得是这样，四姐不是个有戒心的人，七玄星有心打听应该早就知道了，那直接对四姐夫下手不好吗，为什么等这么多年，杀的还是他的情人。”

“你的意思是，他与这件事有关但不是主脑？”

“我也不知道，我只是觉得七玄星如果有这么大本事，当年就不会连重山系都混不进去，他应该只是帮人做事。”

石希慧若有所思。

吴幼和冷不丁地说：“这点比你母亲差远了。”

“啊，你认识我妈。”

“不认识，知道这个人而已。你没继承你母亲的行事风格啊。”

“是啊，我懒。”

吴幼和哈哈大笑：“懒得掺合有名有利的事情却对我四姐的事情特别上心，你这种懒我喜欢。要不要来帮我做事？”

“不了不了，我懒散惯了，再说万一我有什么不可告人的目的呢。”

吴幼和看看她：“你？你不会的，我看人很准。”

“那谢谢吴老板抬爱。”

“我说你那根烟要拿到什么时候？”

石希慧反应过来，有点窘，连忙点着：“想事情想得忘记了。”

俩人对着专心吐烟，相对无话。吴幼和先掐了烟，摁在烟灰缸里。

“对了，一点忠告，别和许郡治走太近。”

石希慧一愣：“他不是吴总的心腹吗？”

“我不是说这个，我是说，你小心别看上他拔不出来。”

石希慧挠挠太阳穴：“其实我是 AA 恋。”

吴幼和小小吃惊了一下：“是吗？”

“嗯，我生理性抗拒 omega 。”

“还有这样的人啊。”

“嗯，所以不用担心我。”

“我不是担心你，我是见过太多 alpha 为了小许斗得你死我活，结果这个人呢，好像没他什么事一样。这个家伙，没有心的。”

“他好像有也交往过一些人啊。”

“交往？他说那是交往？好吧，反正在我看起来那只是 N 夜情而已。”

石希慧摁灭烟蒂，同吴幼和聊了些闲话之后便离开了。晚上许郡治电话问了他们见面的情况，又约了周六吃饭。

“你最近约我也约得太勤了吧。”

“不想去吗？那家店超难预约的啊。”

“你已经预约了？”

“对啊。”

“如果我不答应你呢？”

“那我只好取消预约了。”

“你自己去不行吗？”

“你上次说没试过分子美食，我才想带你去试一下的，我自己去有什么意思。”

“那好吧。几点？”

“他们晚餐 8 点开始，你差不多 8 点到就行。”

挂了电话石希慧搜了一下那家餐馆，评分 4.9 ，人均 800 多，不便宜，也没她想得那么贵。但要命的是那家店晚餐有着装要求，石希慧一顿挠头。自从母亲过世她再也没出席过需要穿正装的场合，她翻翻衣柜，从顶上的箱子里找出十几岁时候的礼服换上，胸那里勒到凸点，已经没法穿出去了。还有两天，去买件新的吧，高跟鞋也得买，毕竟她现在只穿平底鞋。

周六 7:55 石希慧到达餐馆，许郡治正在门口等。

“怎么不进去？”

“在等你。”

俩人一前一后进到餐厅入座，石希慧脱下黑色大衣，露出细肩带墨绿色连身裙，绸缎光泽，胸前有几道弧形的褶皱，客人送的钻石项链小小一颗，正垂在领口上方闪耀。今天的妆容认真画过，眼线飞起，橄榄绿的眼影扫在眼尾，唇膏是梅子色丝绒质地。

许郡治整个人被震到一般，把她打量了几个来回，低下头笑了。

“怎么了？很老气吗？”

“不会，很好看。”

石希慧发现许郡治耳朵红了。

“其实我穿成这样有点别扭。”

“诶？你以前经常这么打扮的呀。”

“哪有，十几岁的时候哪会穿成这样。”

“不，我是说隆重程度。”

“你也很隆重啊，今天这身西装不便宜吧？”

“啊，这是工作需要买的，经常要陪总裁去一些酒会什么的。”

石希慧看着眼前这个既英俊又美貌的男人装在一件精致挺括的西装里，眼睛和驳领扣眼上的胸针一同闪着璀璨的光，忽然想起吴幼和说他没有心。石希慧想， 他有的是没有心的资本。


	23. Chapter 23

晚餐结束，石希慧和许郡治走出餐厅，夜间有点凉，石希慧打了个寒战。

“明明是我约你，却变成你请我。”

“这是 alpha 应该做的啊。”石希慧把大衣扣子扣到最上面一颗。

“其实 ... 我不太喜欢这种事。”

“不喜欢被请客？”

“是不喜欢 alpha 应该做什么 omega 应该做什么。”

“想不到你还挺 O 权。”

“不管别的 omega 怎么想，至少我不觉得 omega 就该被请客被养在家里之类的。看起来好像很舒服不用努力，其实是被 alpha 当作物件。”

“我没有拿你当物件呀。”

“我知道，我只是想说下次我们可以各付各的。”

“刚才那些菜里你最喜欢哪一道？”石希慧跳过话题。

“甜点吧。”

“你喜欢甜点？我觉得有点过分甜了，又没什么口感。”

“你喜欢哪一道？”

“第三道，那个三文鱼配马铃薯泡沫球，三文鱼有种果冻感，边上的方块配菜也蛮好吃的。”

“你喜欢就好，我也很开心。”他看看表，“才十一点，要再喝点什么吗？”

“嗯，可以，有没有安静些的地方。”

“有，这边走。”

石希慧跟着许郡治拐进一条小巷。

“这边穿过去比较近。”

“那个，我其实完全不在意别人的 ABO 性别。”石希慧突然说，“就像助理说的，性别一点用也没有。我只是遵守一下俗套的社会规则，并不是想让你不舒服。”

“不，是我的问题，我可能有点反应过激。”许郡治挠挠头。

“你没问题啊，什么性别做什么事完全是刻板印象吧，不也有我这样混日子的 alpha 吗。”

许郡治沉默了一会儿停下来看着石希慧：“如果我说我不想当 omega 呢？在你看起来是不是不正常？”

“哪里不正常？”

“我讨厌自己，还有很 omega 的长相，还有个性，实在很难强硬起来，这些都让我讨厌。可是我又常常对强势聪明的 alpha 抱有好感，这让我更加讨厌自己。”

石希慧有点明白他会交往 beta 的理由，以及没有心的理由。他们继续向前走。

“总有 alpha 会忽略你的外表和性别，真诚地对待你吧。”石希慧说。

“那是可遇不可求的。”

“你知不知道，人如果持续抱着负面的态度，就会招来自己最讨厌的人和事。”

“这是神秘学理论？”

“这是我的观察。想被怎样对待，先这样对待自己。你不能期待所有人都天然地忽略你omega的身份，但如果你自己都不介意，便没有人能用这个伤害你。”

许郡治没有出声。石希慧又说：“如果你希望别人爱你尊重你，你得先爱自己尊重自己。”

“我没有不尊重自己啊。”

“那你别一直讨好我可以吗？我们接触了这么久，今天是我第一次听到你说你不喜欢什么，但马上又说是自己的问题。人都有喜欢不喜欢，没必要这么卑微，至少在我面前不用。”

许郡治看看石希慧，想说什么又没说，拉起她的手向回去的方向走：“不是这条路，我们应该去那边。”

石希慧跟上有些急，鞋跟在石板地上绊了一下，打了个趔趄。

“没事吧？”

“没事。”

话音未落石希慧发现前后有两拨人向自己逼近。昏暗的小巷里看不清长相，但脊背后阵阵寒气已经让她明白来人的意图。许郡治想拉他硬闯，前面的人逼停了他们。

“你们想干什么？”许郡治厉声问道。

石希慧看清了，前后各四个，共八个人，手上好像有武器，在黑夜中闪着寒光。看起来只是刀，不是枪，石希慧反而松了口气。

“干什么？打劫。”为首的男人说。

石希慧掏出钱包扔在地上，又看看许郡治，许郡治也照做。

“还有你那脖子上的，手上的。”

石希慧悉数摘下丢在地上，耳环戒指倒是不值钱，脖子上那颗可是真钻，有点心疼。旁边许郡治也摘下了手表袖扣和胸针，几个男人走过来拾走财物。

“手机要吗？”石希慧递出手机。

“干什么，想让警察追踪我啊？”

“哦，那我留着了。”她把手机放回包里，“我们能走了吗？”

“你胆子挺大啊。”为首的劫匪笑起来。

“你们求财而已，拿了钱就走吧，我看不清你们的长相，没法报警。”

“听这口气， alpha 吧， alpha 就带这点钱？”为首的掂着刀向石希慧靠近。另一边的男人说：“这边这个男的长得细皮嫩肉，肯定是 omega ！”八个人哄笑起来。

“值钱的都给你了，卡里还有钱，给你密码你去银行取呗。”

“我又不是傻，银行到处是监控。”

“那我也没辙啊。”

“钱没有，那就拿人抵吧。你看是你来还是你男朋友来？干脆两个一起吧。”

为首的逼到石希慧身边，石希慧将许郡治挡在身后。她打量了一下这些人，与自己差不多个头，有些更矮小，不算太壮。她盯着为首的手里拿把刀，又看看其他几个人的武器，应该都是匕首。

石希慧说：“我这样怎么抵，先让我把鞋和衣服脱了，这鞋太高了站着脚疼。”

劫匪坏笑着哪里会有异议，石希慧摘下两只鞋，就在摘下来的那一瞬，她知道所有人都在盯着她的脚踝的那一瞬，石希慧听到脑海中有个声音在喊“就是现在！”她猛的将 10cm 的鞋跟刺向为首劫匪的眼睛 ——

劫匪一声凄厉的惨叫，石希慧撩起裙子拉起许郡治向回去的方向突围，她一脚踹在最前面歹人的裆下，劫匪向后倒去，石希慧抓紧许郡治的手穿过劫匪向餐馆的方向跑，那里有人，那里会安全。

然而没跑出太远那些人高举着刀追上来，石希慧把许郡治推到前面，自己挡在后面。一个歹人追上来，石希慧抡起包正拍在他的太阳穴上。自从她买了这个包每天都在抱怨链子太沉包太重，现在她觉得抡起来手感好极了，这么抡不仅没散架连包扣都没开，值得每个颜色来一个。

倒了三个，还有五个。石希慧赤脚狂奔，许郡治好像在说什么，但她顾不上听，她只想跑得再快些。

忽然一柄冰冷的东西戳进了她的的脊背。她疼了一下便不再感到疼，因为惊恐已化作狂怒，脊背上散发出岩浆般的灼热，将她整个人变作猛兽。

她拧过身绕到劫匪侧边，把包链套在劫匪的脖子上用尽力气绞住，她知道劫匪的刀在她的背上，他干不了什么。

后面四个劫匪向她扑来，她把几乎快被勒到昏死的那个推了出去，扑倒了一个，自己转身就跑。背后的岩浆顺着衣服渗到腰，渗到腿，腿越来越沉，她开始听见耳朵里嘈杂的噪音，眼前的视野一点点缩小。即便看不见也可以跑啊，她索性闭上眼向前冲。她不知道自己跑了多远，然后绊了一下，整个人摔在地上。

脸有点疼。许郡治跑掉了吗？应该跑远了吧。还要再站起来吗？算了，好累，世上无难事只要肯放弃。唯一一点悔恨是：该买下摆宽一点的裙子，这条跑起来真的费劲。

说起来有点生气，孙家的案子没查清楚，母亲的死因也没搞明白。什么都知道一点，其实什么都不知道。即便知道了又怎样？应该去报复谁吗？怎么报复呢？如果今天真的要交代在这里，有什么遗憾吗？石希慧仔细想了想，好像也没有，母亲死都死了。她好像连人生憾事也没有，除了有点对不起助理，毕竟让她损失了长期饭票。

石希慧忽然觉得自己十分可笑，没有亲人，没什么朋友，没有恋人，只有助理。她问自己寂寞吗，好像也还好，毕竟她一直觉得人生来就是等死的，牵挂太多只是让活着的人难过 —— 什么时候有了这种奇怪的想法？或许是从母亲死后，或许更早。她不是不想要深刻的人际关系，也不是害怕，只是回避。深刻，就要经营，这是一种损耗，不如既不要索取也不要得到。

她恍然大悟，对 omega 生理性厌恶只是表象，她只是个彻头彻尾的悲观主义者而已。悲观让她成为一匹狼。虽然孤独也没什么不好，至少临死的时候不会满满遗憾 —— 但她现在更希望自己有点遗憾，有点一定要活下去的理由。石希慧笑了，笑她自己。下辈子再好好过吧，下辈子再热爱生活吧。


	24. Chapter 24

眼前是一条长长的看不到尽头的路，远处有什么在召唤石希慧。石希慧一直走，但是这条路长得走不完。她明白这是通往死后世界的路，她以为自己至少会灵魂离体飘在空中看看周围的人，然而并没有。堂堂一个占卜师，连灵魂离体都做不到，这算什么，说出去该多丢人。但也不会丢人太久，很快大家就该参加她的葬礼。

远处的光越来越强，这是快到终点了吗？她突然一阵揪心，发觉有个还没实现的愿望，这个愿望埋藏得太深 —— 那是个温暖舒适的怀抱，带着令人昏昏欲睡的香甜。好像曾经体验过，但是她想不起细节。她试图回忆，眼前的光越来越刺眼，耳边有嘈杂的声音，有什么在身边涌动向她扑来，又热又沉，她呼吸困难 —— 灵体也会呼吸困难吗？脚下的路开始抖动，她试图稳定重心，却一脚踏空摔了下来。

下坠。

下坠。

周围涌来的东西将她吞没。她惊恐无比，用力睁大眼睛，一遍遍告诉自己必须保持清醒，但没有用，意识开始模糊，知觉正在消散。她急得大叫一声睁开眼 —— 眼前是一片白，阳光很刺眼，她好像安稳地躺在什么上面。她想坐起来，手脚却不听使唤。她想说话，发现很难挪动自己的嘴唇，只能发出模糊的“哼”声。

石希慧正在疑惑自己究竟跌到了什么地方，一个声音说：“你醒了？我去叫医生。”

她听到门开关的声音。医生？什么医生？她的嗅觉好像恢复了一点点，消毒水的味道充斥着整个房间。这是医院？我在医院干什么？

一个圆脸的医生戴着口罩出现在石希慧眼前。他检查了石希慧的情况，表示一切正常，但还是要多注意，毕竟伤口很深，恢复期间可能还会感染。

伤口？石希慧停顿了好一会儿才想起来自己好像被人捅了一刀，然后脸朝下摔在地上。为什么会被人捅？一片空白，想不起来。

眼前出现一个长相十分好看的男人，他说：“你终于醒了。”

这是谁？感觉很面熟。

男人继续说：“你躺了两天都没醒，我好担心。”

他真的很担心，他的脸上写满了苦楚。

“要喝水吗？”

石希慧用尽全身力气摇摇头，但头好像只是微微地动了一下。

“要不要坐起来？”

石希慧用尽力气点点头。

男人在床边捣鼓了一下，身体下面的床缓缓抬起了上半部。石希慧终于看清这是一间窄小的病房，自己手上打着点滴，床边伸出一条导管，是尿袋吧。她终于看清身边的男人穿着 T 恤，头发蓬乱，眼睛下面挂着的深深的黑眼圈。她觉得很违和，这个男人应该是西装笔挺一丝不苟的啊 —— 想到西装，石希慧终于记起这是许郡治。

“要吃东西吗？”

“不。”能正常说话了，但是有气无力。

男人抬头看看输液袋：“这袋快完了，我去叫护士。”

记忆一点点回到石希慧的脑海里：她和许郡治去吃饭，接着走到一条小巷，有人打劫。看到许郡治好好地出现在这里，石希慧有些欣慰，毕竟当时他毫发无伤地跑掉了。

护士进来换上第二袋，许郡治坐下来和她说话。

“我刚才和助理说过了，她一会儿过来。你有什么想要她带的吗，我和她说。”

石希慧认真想了想：“没。”

“医生说麻药过了会疼，让你尽量不要乱动，特别特别疼的话他们再给你止痛药。”

石希慧点点头。

许郡治看着她，忽然湿了眼睛。她想抬手安慰，发现手有千斤重。

许郡治擦擦眼睛，抓着她的手：“你干嘛替我挡刀，你是不是傻？”

“不是。”石希慧想想当时的情况，好像没见到许郡治，怎么算帮他挡。

“还好有路人跟过来，不然真的不知道会发生什么。”

石希慧努力把每个字吐清楚：“人抓到了吗？”

“抓到几个，警察很快就来了。你流了好多血，裙子背后都湿透了，我 ... ”他捂住脸。

“我还好。”

“好什么啊，你都伤到肺了，医生说是血胸。”

“嗯？”

“就是血进肺了。手术做了五个小时，助理哭了五个小时，你那个朋友安慰她搞得自己也哭，我在旁边也 ... 警察那边还叫我去做笔录 ... ”

“你一直在？”

“我和助理轮班。对了，王叔叔昨天来看过你，我得给他打电话。”

“你没穿西装？”

许郡治愣了一下又好气又好笑：“你还有空关心这个？我今天随便套了件衣服。”

“你居然有 T 恤。”

“你 ... 行吧，你挤兑我吧，没关系，你好好的就行。我去打电话。”

石希慧笑笑，又没了力气。她闭上眼，想起那条路，想起那些涌动的东西。总有人说什么濒死体验，能看到各种幻像，或是牵挂的人呼唤他们，但她好像没看到什么特别的，只有个关于拥抱的回忆。也许这是个暗示，她可以试试敞开心扉接受别人。

石希慧又昏睡过去，再醒来是傍晚，助理来看她，毫不悲伤还要吐槽占卜所的事情堆了一堆，催她赶紧好起来。这是哭了五个小时的人？聊了一会儿石希慧又昏睡过去。半夜麻药退了，一阵钻心的疼把她从睡梦中揪起来，一把剑从背后直贯到前胸，再扎进每一根气管里。呼一下疼，吸一下也疼，还有万吨巨石压在胸口。她睁着眼睛抠着床垫忍了一个小时，这才叫醒助理让医生上止痛。折腾到后半夜好不容易睡去，第二天醒来身边已经换成许郡治。

石希慧住了三周的院，许郡治轮换着陪了三周，石希慧发现这个人有用不完的耐心，不知道是不是做总裁助理的职业习惯。她换药疼到骂娘；上厕所很成问题，又坚持让许郡治回避；之后坚持不要止痛药，经常睡不好。这些怨气积压在一起经常有脾气，许郡治只是默默地听，等石希慧折腾完再哄她。病房里花没断过，在石希慧好转之后会带零食，也常带些书来，偶尔也会一起看电影。让石希慧觉得有意思的是，自从笑他穿 T 恤，许郡治便天天穿着不同的西装来看她。

拆线之后又观察了几天，医生同意石希慧出院。恰逢 12 月的最后一天，许郡治跑来帮她收拾行李。办完手续把石希慧和助理送到家，许郡治离开，石希慧叫住他。

“你晚上有事吗？”

“公司有跨年晚宴。”

“通宵吗？”

“应该不会吧，怎么了？”

“要不一起跨年吧？”

许郡治看了看日程表：“我八点以后可以过来，之前要把总裁的事情处理完。”

他开门走出去，又折回来对助理说：“记得提醒她按时吃药。”

“知道。”助理说。

“我今晚是不是应该去游艺厅跨年？”许郡治刚走助理就坏笑。

“一起吃饭啊，干什么去游艺厅。”

“留你们二人世界呀。”

“你真的很烦。”

“说真的我今晚是要出去一下。”

“干什么？”

“去看方小姐，她一个人守在医院有点可怜。”

石希慧一拍脑袋：“对啊，你一直照顾我，她那边全靠自己？”

“她请了护工，不过主要还是她。”

“方朗好点了吗？”

“一直那样，各方面稳定，就是昏迷。”

石希慧叹了口气：“我进手术室那天她过来了是吗？”

“嗯，她很担心您。”

“我没什么事，她后来也没再来。”

“大概一直在照顾弟弟吧。”

“要不我们一起去？”

“不用，您完全康复了再去吧。今晚我迟点回来。”

“差不多时间回来就行了，你脑子里面不要总想那些有的没的。”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【警告】  
> 对男女性爱情节过敏的请跳过本章  
> 只要知道石和许睡了就行  
> 他们必须睡，剧情需要

许郡治如约而至，带了食材亲自下厨，担心石希慧伤口长不好，他特意做了些清淡的菜，并严令禁止石希慧饮酒。石希慧倚在沙发上看着厨房里挽起袖子做饭的人，心情有点好。

晚饭吃罢，许郡治坐在茶几边泡花茶，蓝色的茶汤煞是好看。

“你试试喜不喜欢。”许郡治递来一杯。

石希慧闻到一股清新的香气，一口茶下去，微微有些苦，但回甘醇厚：“好喝。”

“这是蝶豆花茶，有安神助眠的功效，还能促进血液循环，对你的伤有好处。我带了一些过来，放在厨房了，你记得喝。”

二人喝着茶看了会儿电视节目。

“助理不回来吗？”

“她说要留我们二人世界。”

许郡治的耳朵立刻红了：“助理小姐想太多了。”

“嗯，人不大，想法挺多。”

“已经快 12 点了，这么晚不会危险吗？”

“她大概在游艺厅吧，没事，那是她的地盘，大家都认识她。”

许郡治不放心，电话助理让她早些回来，助理不肯，又在电话里说了什么，许郡治连连否认，耳朵更红了。

“她说什么？”

“没什么。”

“肯定又在说刁难人的话。”

“没有，真没有。”

石希慧看他手足无措只能捧着茶杯，窘迫的样子实在可爱。

“这段时间谢谢你，没有你我和助理都不知道该怎么办。”

“怎么会。不是我你也不会受伤。”

“不关你事。”

“不，是我带你走那条小路 ... ”

“要这么说也得怪我出门之前没有算一下。”

许郡治低头不说话，石希慧拍拍他：“真不关你事，再说你照顾我这么久也还清了。”

“不是你以为的那样，其实我 ... ”

石希慧看着他眼里泛光，不知道该说可爱还是可怜，抬起他的下巴吻了上去。

许郡治挣开还要说什么，石希慧又吻一遍。这一次许郡治没有挣脱，僵了一会儿他也回应对方。石希慧伸手解他的衬衫，许郡治稍微抗拒了一下，拗不过石希慧只能放弃。石希慧偷瞟一眼，什么鬼，脸长成这样乳头也这么过分？居然还是粉红色？这也太色情了。她伸手去摸，许郡治的呼吸变得大声。石希慧干脆用两根手指夹住，再用拇指磨蹭，许郡治强忍一会儿，哼出了声，推开石希慧。

“助理回来怎么办！”

“她说了不回来呀。”

“那万一回来呢？”

“她会立刻关门出去。”

石希慧凑上脸，许郡治咬着下唇躲开了。

“不行吗？”

“不是 ... 你 ... 不喜欢 omega 的。”

“你又不是一般的 omega 。”

“你闻到信息素会吐。”

“我没闻到啊。”

“你再继续 ... 就会闻到了 ... 我不在发情期但是你太 ... ”

“闻到也不会吐啊。”

“上次不就 ... ”

“上次没吐。”

“你捂着鼻子我以为 ... ”许郡治的表情很委屈。

“我是不想做禽兽。”

“你不是说 ... 大不了就是上床。”

“万一你不愿意呢？”

许郡治把脸别看旁边，石希慧愣了一下：“等等，你是愿意？”

许郡治没说话。

“当时你都 ... 我不觉得你想做啊。”

许郡治仍旧沉默。石希慧抓着他的下巴把脸掰正：“追你的人很多吧。”

“算是吧 ... ”

石希慧看看他，坏笑：“你在跟我搞欲拒还迎吗？”

“不是！”

“那是什么？”

许郡治又不说话，石希慧没等到答案，猛地低头舔他的乳头，顺便去摸那个已经鼓起来的小山丘，许郡治一个激灵连忙推开：

“我我我喜欢你，但你好像对我没什么兴趣，所以所以我不想惹你讨厌。而且 ... ”

“什么？”

“而且 ... 我希望你喜欢我这个人，不是因为信息素 ... 那是屈从于欲望。”

石希慧一把扯掉许郡治的皮带，拉开裤链，伸手揉弄，许郡治皱着眉头挣扎了一下，很快放弃了抵抗。

“我觉得很奇怪，”石希慧说，“为什么屈从于欲望就不算是喜欢。”

许郡治用胳膊挡着眼睛不说话。石希慧直接扯掉他的内裤对那根东西又舔又吸，许郡治抽了一口凉气，发出嘤嘤呜呜的声音。

“回答问题，我真的很好奇。”

“我，我不知道 ... ”

“那你好好想想。”

石希慧一边舔一边伸出手拨弄许郡治的菊花，许郡治吓得坐起来缩到沙发一角。

“不喜欢？”

许郡治拼命摇头。

“你那里不是这么说的。”石希慧指许郡治下身，那根调皮的东西不仅直愣愣地翘着，还吐出粘液沾得到处都是。

石希慧压住许郡治：“我不喜欢勉强人，但是你这种样子，又说欲望不算喜欢，就让人很生气。你觉得怎么才算喜欢？”

许郡治脸上的表情很复杂，满脸委屈并且通红，他想辩解一下，忽然那股热带水果的香气像爆炸一般涌出来，石希慧闻到了，许郡治自己也闻到了。

“嗯，假正经。”石希慧坏笑着滑下去继续手口并用，许郡治扭着身体躲避，却被石希慧翻身骑在身上。她往里探，摸到一块硬的区域，用手顶了一下，许郡治呻吟一声连忙捂住嘴。

“别 ... ”

“别停是吗？好的。”石希慧抽插起来，一次次顶撞那片区域。许郡治呻吟不止，抓着石希慧的腿也不知道是往外推还是往怀里拉。

粘液越来越多，那根又硬又烫，石希慧停了手转过身盯着许郡治。

“怎么了？”

“感觉好像是我在强奸你。”

“我也 ... 没有不愿意 ... ”

“那我继续了？”

“那个 ... 已经可以了，我想要 ... ”

“这里吗？”石希慧手探在菊花上，许郡治连忙摇手：“不是不是，那里不要了可以了。”

“那你要什么？”

许郡治不说话。

“你这样我不明白啊。”

许郡治捂住脸：“就是那个 ... ”

“你不是经验很多吗，怎么搞得像第一次一样。”

“那怎么会一样！”许郡治放下手有点生气，“那些是解决生理需求，和喜欢的人做是不一样的。”

石希慧捏了他一把：“我去拿套子。”

然而她并没有找到套子。

“抱歉啊，好像用完了我没买。说起来我也很久没做了。”

许郡治抱着脑袋窝进沙发里。

“要不我现在去买？”

“不用了，继续吧。”

“那怎么行。”

“我吃药。”

“呃 ... 这样不太好吧 ... ”

“没关系，其实不吃也行，我父亲那边遗传受精卵着床困难。”许郡治坐起来，挡着自己的下身。

“那你怎么来的？”

“辅助生殖呀，好像做了三十几次才有我。”

“要不这次算了？”石希慧摸摸许郡治的头，“也不差这一次吧。”

“你是不是不太喜欢我？”

这让人怎么回答呢？信息素的香气直冲鼻子，漂亮的脸色情的身体暧昧的气氛。前面说屈从信息素不是喜欢，现在说不做也不是喜欢。石希慧一贯觉得 omega 这方面相当麻烦，可现在她忽然觉得这份麻烦让人心痒。

她推倒许郡治坐上去，不知道是谁的体液让场面黏黏糊糊。进出之间体液的声音劈劈啪啪，许郡治抱怨：“声音 ... 太让人害羞了。”

“废话真多。”石希慧叼住许郡治的嘴，腰猛烈地摇动。许郡治唔唔嘤嘤了好一阵子，忽然抓着石希慧猛烈地抽搐起来，石希慧很想继续缠着他软掉的东西，但受精卵找床就麻烦了，她赶紧起身。

“我去买药。”

许郡治抱住她：“一会儿再去。”

他们四肢交叠躺在不宽得沙发上，石希慧亲吻许郡治的额头和眼睛，许郡治瘫软着，揽着她的腰。

“你爸挺不容易的。”

“嗯， omega 的宿命。”

“他一个人养大你？”

“嗯，母亲嫌弃父亲生了omega，很早就离婚了。”

“好过分。”

“而且他们结过番，父亲也没有再婚的可能。”

“你听说过吗，很久以前的两性时期只有女性能生孩子，他们是卵子比较大还是数量少，我忘记了，总之男性是不生孩子的。如果在两性时期，可能你父母会很恩爱吧。”

“也可能轮到我母亲被父亲抛弃吧。”

远处响起烟火的声音，窗外一阵阵亮起红的绿的光。石希慧看看钟， 0 点，新的一年到了。许郡治的呼吸开始缓慢平稳，大概是睡着了。石希慧看着这个漂亮温柔又脆弱缺爱的人，心中满是怜爱。

这就是在那条长长的路上想起的温暖怀抱吗？

是的，一定是的，这三周的朝夕相对，身边除了许郡治再没有别人会这样爱护她体贴她。如果过去她是套着铠甲的，那么就是许郡治融化了她坚硬的壳。

石希慧想起王智华说，见到许郡治她也许想结婚，也许真的被他说中了。石希慧笑着看看身边沉睡的人，也许真的可以试试？

忽然她手心传过一阵刺骨寒凉。


	26. Chapter 26

元旦后石希慧工作激增，毕竟新年祈福开运预测运势是占卜师重要的收入。石希慧的刀伤已无大碍，只是阴雨天仍会隐隐作痛，她不知道是真的有伤未愈还是心理作用。助理说她元气大伤需要静养，但她的心里焦躁难平实在静不下来，倒是工作能分散精力。

尤其许郡治联系她的时候，那股焦躁仿佛一口毒血鲠在喉咙。之后他们见过一次，许郡治泰然自若，石希慧却连眼神接触也感到不适。那道惊雷般的寒凉不仅扎在石希慧的手心，也扎在她心里。她知道有什么不太对，却无法细想。之后许郡治随吴总出差，石希慧大感松了口气。

她问自己是不是始乱终弃，天生就不懂珍惜。但她不是这样的人。她也曾和没那么喜欢的人交往，相处融洽尚能做到，为什么反而是外表无可挑剔、内在惹人怜爱的许郡治让她如坐针毡？因为对方是 omega 吗？

二月初，吴幼和邀石希慧一起见孙太太，石希慧不知道吴幼和的意图，仍旧答应了。春寒料峭，她裹在羽绒服里还瑟瑟发抖，吴幼和却穿着包身短裙踩着高跟鞋，敞开披着一件皮草，看得石希慧更冷。二人乘吴幼和的车来到监狱，这天探监的人很多，俩人等了近一个小时才见到孙太太。

“四姐，最近好吗？”吴幼和见到孙太太全没了往日霸气，语气很软，声音甚至有些颤抖。二人聊了些家常，把石希慧晾在一边好一会儿，吴幼和才进入正题。

“姐，七玄星是不是给过你什么东西？”

孙太太被问愣了：“哪一件？”

“在罗靖白出事之前有给过什么吗？”

“没有吧。怎么了？”

吴幼和深吸了一口气：“上周妈给我托梦，说你家里有东西，叫我拿走。我去了，什么也没找到。”

“妈给你托梦？”孙太太一脸惊诧，石希慧不明所以。

吴幼和向石希慧解释：“母亲过世以后经常会给我们托梦。”

“每次都是大事。”孙太太补充。

“像是并购核翔那种。”吴幼和继续补充，“那次是托给大姐。”

石希慧差点惊掉下巴：吴氏转变成商界巨攀正是从 27 年前以 20 倍杠杆并购核翔能源开始的。当时核翔能源几近破产，谁也不看好，谁料到并购之后吴氏股票狂翻三倍，不仅吴氏本体的贸易业务一路长红，核翔能源也重回市场占有率第一。外界一直解读成吴老爷子独具慧眼，原来独具慧眼的是亡夫人的鬼魂。

站在石希慧职业立场，亡魂托梦并不新鲜，但亡魂插手阳间事，还能这样直接、准确沟通的，石希慧第一次见。吴家姐妹对此习以为常，甚至相当信服，也令石希慧惊讶。如果每个亡魂都能和亲属如此沟通，她也不用费劲查 15 年前的事情，直接问问母亲便真相大白。

想到母亲，石希慧有些丧气，但她很快打起精神：既然亡魂可以预报知并购，那么孙太太家里的东西一定极其要紧，要么和孙仲新的下落有关，要么和孙太太的反常状态有关。

“母亲已经快十年没托过梦了，四姐出事也没有，现在突然说家里有东西，我很担心。”吴幼和转向孙太太：“四姐，你再想想。”

孙太太想了半天，仍旧毫无印象：“是什么东西妈说了吗？”

“没有，就说有东西。”

石希慧问：“ 7 、 8 月份你见过七玄星吗？”

“没见过，我只有年初找他做祈福，平常不太见。”

“祈福有拿什么东西回去吗？”

“嗯 ... 当时拿了仪式上的水果，但是已经吃掉了。”

“会不会是被你吃下去了？”吴幼和问。

“不会。”石希慧说，“那样就不是在家里而是在这里。”

“前几年倒是很多，吊坠手链什么的，但这几年确实没有。”孙太太说。

“那些东西还在家里吗？”石希慧问。

“在，都在卧室抽屉红色的首饰盒里。”

吴氏姐妹又聊了一会儿，吴幼和作别姐姐带上石希慧直奔孙太太家。

“你能知道是什么吗？”路上吴幼和问，“你们占卜师不是有这方面能力？”

“不一定，如果是灵体还有可能，如果是符咒一类的又藏起来我就不一定找得到了。”

看吴幼和神色不安，石希慧又说：“去了再说吧，既然是个东西，它就不可能长腿跑了。”

吴幼和点点头，打量了一下石希慧，忽然笑了：“你最近人逢喜事啊？”

“哪有喜事，我刚被劫匪捅了一刀没多久。”

“那也因祸得福了吧，小许不错哦？”

石希慧耳根发烫：“他告诉你了？”

“是啊。”

“这人怎么大嘴巴。”

“不是挺好的吗，他终于有个归宿我也安心了呀。”

“谁知道是不是归宿，你也说他没有心的。”

“这次不一样，小许是认真的。”顿了顿又说：“打算什么时候结婚？”

“啊？太早了吧，我们才开始一个月啊。”

“我都结婚四年了，当然想早点见到小许结婚呀。”

这事跟吴幼和有什么关系？石希慧话在嘴边还是咽了回去，改成了“你们关系真好。”

吴幼和看向窗外：“毕竟我真心爱过他呀。”

石希慧仿佛被锤子敲到头。

“可是他没爱过我。”吴幼和继续说，“我得到他的人也得不到他的心，一气之下和现在老公结婚了。”

石希慧一直沉默，吴幼和意识到情况不对，回头看石希慧：“我是不是说了不该说的？”

石希慧耸耸肩，她总算明白之前吴幼和为什么劝她别陷进去。

“他没和你讲过？”

“是我没问。”

“哎呀糟了，抱歉抱歉我不是有心的，你别往心里去，都是过去的事了。”

石希慧笑笑：“我懂。不过他能请得动你帮我查事情，我应该想到你们交情很深。”

“深什么呀，你才是他的现在。”

“也是。”石希慧并不是很想继续这个话题，只能顺着说。

吴幼和看出一点端倪，问道：“你喜欢许郡治吗？”

“喜欢的吧。”

“什么叫喜欢的吧？你不确定吗？”

怎样才算喜欢，这个问题比喜不喜欢更重要，石希慧想。如果只是一起吃喝玩乐做点爱做的事情，那她对许郡治确实是喜欢。但人们问你喜欢吗通常问的是超越这种喜欢、更接近爱情的事物。她知道一旦被那样的情事物支配，任谁听到旧炮友送祝福，嫉妒便会占领情绪。但她现在嫉妒吗？并没有。

“可能交往时间太短，我比较慢热。”

“是吗？不过也可以理解，毕竟你以前是双 A 恋。所以许郡治哪一点吸引你？”

“呃，个性吧。”

“诶？你居然对他的外表没兴趣？你不喜欢漂亮的？”

“可能是我审美奇怪吧。”

“那你喜欢什么样的？”

这个问题比喜不喜欢更难。漂亮当然会讨人喜欢，但石希慧更喜欢那些漂亮却不自知的人，许郡治输在太懂得运用自己的魅力，又太知道如何讨人欢心，直到他不修边幅地出现在病床边，脸上露出疲倦和懊恼的神情，石希慧才感到他像个真实的人。她知道许郡治是美丽的，床上娇羞也十分可爱，但他大部分时候太精致完美又妥帖，总让她感到虚妄。

说话间已经到了淮中名景，坐公车四个小时的路途，私家车从高速走一个多小时就到了。石希慧跟着吴幼和进屋，屋中仍旧一尘不染，窗外景观花园仍旧郁郁葱葱，看来房子空着却一直有人打理。

“我们从哪里开始找？”吴幼和问。

“先把孙太太的佣人找来吧。她一直在打扫这里吧。”

吴幼和点点头，转去一边打电话。石希慧望向 窗外的湿地公园，眼前一片荒芜，只有长青植物还有些绿色。她上一次来是秋天，也是去监狱见过孙太太之后。她原本平凡又琐碎的生活正是因为孙太太拐向别的地方。如果没有孙太太，她不会认识许郡治和吴幼和，可能不会受伤，钻石项链也不会丢，也许至今还在快乐约炮。

不，不能全怪孙太太，没有孙太太她还是会查 15 年前的事，毕竟方朗也找了她。可怜方朗现在还在昏迷，他还好吗？方晴呢？助理很久没去轮班了，方晴终于舍得请护工了吗？

忽然一段记忆跳进石希慧的脑袋：一个燥热的午后，她接过刚清理好的米色西装，狼狈地穿上，匆匆吻了某人。


End file.
